Flower Boy And Nerd Boy
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Seorang pangeran sekolah, dan seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik itu semua mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri/suami yang dijodohkan? KM ff, BL. Last chap! Chap 14 update! Edited! Sedikit perubahan cerita.
1. Chapter 1

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak berlakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMIn (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong~! Author balik lagi dengan FF ini… ^^

Akhirnya, author memutuskan untuk republish di sini… Kalau di WP, author belum ngerti… ._."

Author postnya dari chap 1 ya biar reader baru bisa ngikutin cerita… ^^ Oh ya, postnya satu-satu per chapter yah, tapi jarak waktu postnya cepat kok, jadi gak usah khawatir nunggu kelamaan… ^^

Enjoy~!

**Sungmin:: 17 years old**

**Kyuhyun:: 16 years old**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Dipagi hari yang cerah ini, dimana siswa-siswi wajib berangkat ke sekolah untuk menerima ilmu yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun oleh guru moyang. Dimana seharusnya sekolah itu adalah tempat bagi siswa-siswi untuk menampung ilmu pengetahuan, tapi bagaimana kalau sekolah itu berubah menjadi tempat untuk menampung fans?

"Kyaaa~! Kyuhyun oppa~ I love you~!"

"Huwwoo! Kyuhyun! Aku padamu~!"

"Kyu~! Kita pacaran yuk!"

"Kyuhyun chagi~! Terimalah cintaku!

"Kyuhyun-ah! Jadilah tukang kebun di rumahku~!" Oke, yang terakhir itu jangan dihiraukan.

Suasana di pintu gerbang sekolah sangatlah ricuh. Kalian tahu kenapa? Itu karena flower boynya SM High School ini telah datang. Sebagian besar siswi-siswi dan beberapa siswa mengerumuni sebuah mobil yang berisikan namja yang namanya sedari tadi disebut-sebut, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat siswa-siswi atau sebut saja fansnya itu menghalangi jalannya.

TIN TIN TIIINN!

Kyuhyun menekan klakson mobilnya dengan kesal, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Bukannya menyingkir, orang-orang itu malah semakin merapatkan diri ke mobilnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Setiap hari pasti selalu begini. Ia tidak pernah bisa memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran sekolah dengan tenang. Tidak pernah!

Ia kembali membunyikan klakson mobilnya dengan kesal.

Seorang namja yang berpakaian rapi, rambut yang juga disisir dengan rapi, menenteng beberapa buku ditangannya, memakai kacamata minus yang cukup tebal yang berbingkai hitam, dan jangan lupakan tas ransel hitamnya yang cukup besar untuk ukuran badannya yang bisa dibilang mungil-atau pendek?

Namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin atau yang diberi panggilan nerd boy oleh siswa-siswi di sekolah ini memerhatikan kerumunan itu dari arah pintu gedung sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kerumunan itu.

Ia menghela napasnya dan memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, lalu kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dengan langkah santai.

TIN TIINNN!

"Aishh! Bisa minggir tidak, sih?" geram Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di sakunya dan memanggil seseorang.

"Donghae hyung, tolong aku. Mereka mengganggu jalanku lagi!" Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Ya, Kyuhyun selalu meminta bantuan sahabatnya itu jika sedang terjepit seperti saat ini. Dan asalkan kalian tahu saja, Donghae itu…

"Hei, menyingkirlah! Kalian mengganggu Kyuhyun." Ujar seseorang dari arah belakang kerumunan itu dengan suara yang cukup kuat.

Beberapa siswa yang dapat mendengar suaranyapun berbalik dan…

"KYAAA! Lee Donghae! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Kau cinta pertamaku, Donghae-ah!"

"Uwaaa! Donghae~"

Donghae, namja yang tadi berdiri di belakang kerumunan itupun mendecih kesal lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

Ya… Asalkan kalian tahu saja, Donghae itu juga flower boy di sekolah ini, tapi tidak sepopuler Kyuhyun.

Dan… Jadilah kerumunan manusia itu berpindah tempat seiring mengikuti langkah ke mana Donghae berlari.

Ne, Donghae adalah penolong Kyuhyun. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, maka itulah Donghae mau menolong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu bernapas lega dan mulai memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Lalu, sejak tahun 1888, sekutu kembali menyerang…" Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku paling sudut belakang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat seonsaengnim menjelaskan pelajarannya. Ada yang tahu uri flower boy sedang ngapain? Yup! Dia sedang memainkan PSPnya di bawah meja.

Drrrtt drrt!

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan malas, ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

**Kyuhyun POV~**

Aku mengernyit ketika melihat tampilan yang ada di layar ponsel touch screenku ini.

'Pesan dari eomma,' Aku lalu membuka dan membaca pesan dari eomma.

'_**Bagaimana kabar kalian? 'Istri'mu baik-baik saja, 'kan? Eomma tidak berani mengunjungi kalian, takutnya mengganggu kesenangan pengantin baru, kekekeke.'**_

Aku mendengus malas.

'Tidak pernah baik, eomma.'

Ya, sejak aku menikah 2 hari yang lalu, eomma selalu saja mengirimiku pesan yang isinya sama seperti pesan ini.

'_**Baik saja, eomma. Jangan khawatirkan kami. Kami baik-baik saja tanpamu. Dan lagi, eomma sudah bertanya tentang isi sebanyak lebih dari 10 kalia dalam 3 hari.'**_ Dengan kalimat yang cukup tidak sopan, Kyuhyun membalas pesan dari eommanya.

Ya.

Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Umur 16 tahun, anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal alias orang kaya. Anak sulung dari hasil pernikahan Hangeng(namja) dengan Heechul(namja). Statusku saat ini:: TELAH MENIKAH!

Oh, aku benar-benar pusing mengingat kata menikah ini. Oke, 2 hari yang lalu aku baru saja menikah dengan seorang NAMJA yang yang katanya memang sudah dijodohkan saat kami masih dalam kandungan.

Cinta? Tentu saja tidak. Senang? Tidak! Kenapa tidak menolak? Karena takut dibungkus dan dibuang ke sungai oleh eommaku yang tercinta.

Ya Tuhan, bunuhlah aku sekarang! Aisshh! I'm going crazy, you know? Menikah dengan seorang namja. Bagus kalau bentuknya enak dilihat, lha ini? Bentuknya itu seperti, aishh! Nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri bagaimana 'bentuk' dari ist-suamiku itu.

**Kyuhyun POV End~**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan gaya coolnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga di sekelilingnya yang yang terdapat beberapa fansnya yang bertebaran di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati.

Tanpa sengaja saat ia berbelok, ia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang bernama Sungmin itu. Mereka bertatapan sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Beberapa fans dari Kyuhyun memandang iri ke Sungmin yang bisa saling bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Yo!" panggil Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Kini Donghae, Kyuhyun dan seorang namja berambut blonde tengah berada di atap sekolah yang sepi. Di sinilah tempat yang aman bagi uri flower boys untuk beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan siswi-sisiwi yang ribut itu.

"Membosankan," ujar Kyuhyun singkat seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai atap sekolah itu. Ia mencomot satu sandwich milik namja blonde itu tanpa izin dan memakannya.

"Ya! Itu punyaku, babo!" Namja blonde itu memukul kepala Kyuhyun karena kesal makanannya diambil secara tidak senonoh oleh evil flower boy yang satu itu.

"Kau pelit sekali, Nyuk. Berbagilah sedikit pada namja tampan sepertiku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Panggil aku hyung! Eunhyuk hyung! Bukan Nyuk!" kesal namja blonde yang bernama Eunhyuk itu.

"Yah, terserah." Jawab Kyuhyuh malas.

Donghae hanya terkikik kecil seraya menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang hampir melayangkan sepatu ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Haahh…!" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa yang terlahir menjadi orang tampan seperti aku itu selalu menderita? Apa aku terlalu mempesona sehingga yeoja-yeoja centil itu tergila-gila padaku? Apa aku terlalu tampan sehingga Tuhan mengirimkan yeoja-yeoja gila itu padaku? Apa karena Donghae hyung terlalu norak makanya eomma melahirkanku menjadi namja yang tampan? Apa karena Eunhyuk hyung mirip monyet lawakan makanya aku punya banyak fans?" tanya Kyuhyun pada rumput yang bernyanyi yang entah kenapa di atap sekolah terdapat rumput yang seperti itu.

Donghae mengeryit tidak senang, sedangkan Eunhyuk kembali ingin melayangkan kaus kakinya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa hubungannya eommamu melahirkanmu dan aku yang norak? Dan lagian aku tidak norak, kok." ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun tidak menganggapi kedua orang yang sedang kesal karena perkataannya itu. Kini ia sedang menggalau. Sekali lagi. GALAU.

Kemarin, eommanya meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau mereka segera ingin punya cucu. Kyuhyun sekarang sedang beranjak dari galau menuju ke stress. Bagaimana bisa hubungan namja dengan namja menghasilkan anak? Eoh? Bagaimana bisa dan bagaimana caranya?

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. "Hn?" respon Donghae. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sedang asyik dengan laptop yang ia bawa.

"Aku ingin tanya," Donghae mengernyit. "Tanya saja,"

"Apakah namja bisa hamil?" Donghae yang baru saja menegak susu coklatnya langsung menyemburkannya kembali. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi fokus ke laptopnya langsung mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang melotot.

"Mworago? Siapa yang hamil? Kau membuat seorang namja hamil dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab, ya?" tebak Eunhyuk asal.

"Bukan!"

"Lalu? Jangan-jangan kau yang hamil," tebak Donghae.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi, ikan!"

"Lalu?"

"Mmm, aku hanya bertanya saja." Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Kemungkin namja itu bisa hamil, tapi sangat jarang ditemukan. Tapi aku yakin kok, Hyukkie bakalan mengandung anakku. Ya 'kan, Hyukkie?" Donghae mengerlingkan matanya pada Eunhyuk.

Kalau saja laptopnya Eunhyuk tidak berisi hal-hal yang berbau yadong, mungkin saja saat ini laptopnya itu telah melayang dan mendarat di wajah Donghae.

"Mengandung anakmu? Ngandung anak ikan maksudmu?" Donghae mendecih kesal mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Lagian, Heechul ahjumma 'kan namja, dan dia bisa mengandung dan melahirkanmu. Berarti namja itu bisa hamil, Kyu." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Oh, iya. Ck, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa dilahirkan oleh namja yang mengerikan seperti dia, ya?"

Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam kegalauannya. 'Namja punya kemungkinan bisa hamil. Aisshh! Kalau aku punya anak, semoga saja anakku berperawakan sepertiku, tidak seperti 'dia'. Jadi apa anakku nanti kalau mirip dengan'nya'?'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 19.25**

Di sebuah rumah yang minimalis namun mewah, hanya terdapat dua orang namja yang tinggal di sana. Ternyata itu adalah rumah milik Kyuhyun dan 'istri'nya setelah mereka menikah. Rumah itu adalah rumah pemberian kedua orang tua masing-masing.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menonton TV di ruang santai kini mematikan TVnya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia berhenti karena melihat 'istri'nya tengah belajar dengan serius di meja belajar yang ada di kamar itu.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun. Oke readers, ternyata 'istri' dari uri Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin. Sekali lagi, LEE SUNGMIN. Dan kita sudah tahu 'kan bagaimana rupa 'istri' yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun sebut-sebut? Lee Sungmin, si nerd boy.

"Hm?" Sungmin menoleh seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun.

"Kau sudah siapkan air panas? Aku mau mandi," ujar Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekati kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Sudah." Jawab Sungmin singkat kemudian kembali dokus pada buku-bukunya. "Hm." Respon Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutupnya.

Ya, beginilah suasana yang terbentuk oleh sepasang suami-suami ini. Dingin. Sama sekali tidak ada kehangatan seperti pasangan suami-istri yang pada umumnya.

Keluarga yang baru 3 hari terbentuk ini memiliki prinsip tersendiri. Loe loe, gue gue. Loe sama gue gak boleh terlihat seperti orang yang saling kenal ketika berada di sekolah.

Yup! Begitulah prinsip yang terbentuk di keluarga kecil ini. Prinsip ini tidak berlaku jika telah berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang masih sibuk berkutat pada bukunya yang entah berapa cm tebalnya.

"Sungmin, aku lapar." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik sekilas kemudian kembali berkutat pada bukunya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau masak saja sendiri," Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa memasak?" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Kalau begitu makan di luar saja, aku benar-benar sedang sibuk sekarang, besok ada ujian." Ujar Sungmin. "Aisshh! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" desis Kyuhyun kesal. Ia mengganung handuknya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ya, rumah ini bukanlah rumah bertingkat namun sangatlah luas. Jadi terkesan minimalis namun mewah dan cocok untuk ditinggal kedua orang ini.

Saat ia membuka pintu kayu yang cukup besar itu, angin kencang dan beberapa tetes air langsung menerjangnya. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu kayu itu.

"Aissh! Hujan," gumamnya. "Lalu aku makan apa, dong?" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Kyuhyun tampak ragu. Ia lalu mendekati rak dapur dan menatap sederetan ramyun instan yang disediakan oleh orang tuanya.

Dengan keyakinan yang mantap, Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu rak itu. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa membuat ramyun itu," ujarnya yakin. "Aissh, jinjja. Aku benar-benar seperti hidup di neraka." Desisnya. Ia lalu kembali berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan disambut dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sudah selesai makan, Kyuhyun-ah? Cepat sekali," Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya dan mulai memainkan PSPnya. "Di luar hujan," jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, kemudian kembali melihat ke Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar seraya menatap buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas mejanya sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar.

"Ayo turun, kita makan." Ujar Sungmin tanpa menoleh seraya membuka knop pintunya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang punggung Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh. "Kau tidak ingin makan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian meletakkan PSPnya dan menyusul Sungmin yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

**.**

**Jam 22.07**

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berguling-guling nyaman di atas kasur empuk itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Sungmin pelan. "Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Selama 2 malam ini kau selalu tidur di kasur dan aku terus tidur di sofa, tidak bisakah kita gantian?" tanya Sungmin dengan penuh harap. Kyuhun menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya singkat kemudian memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman.

Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di samping sofa yang ada di kamar itu seraya memeluk bantal, guling dan selimut tipis hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, ia tidak berani melawan Kyuhyun yang baginya seperti setan itu.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin mendekati sofa yang lumayan besar itu yang memang berada di kamar itu. Ia lalu menyusun bantal dan gulingnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu.

Di rumah ini memiliki 3 kamar, lalu kenapa Sungmin tidak tidur di kamar lain saja? Itu karena eommanya Kyuhyun yang dengan sejuta kejahilannya mengunci 2 kamar yang lain dan menyimpan kunci itu agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menggunakan 1 kamar saja untuk berdua.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat ia pejamkan. Ia melirik ke Sungmin yang terlihat sudah terlelap. Sekilas, ia merasa sedikit kasihan karena selama 3 malam berturut-turut ini Sungmin terus tidur di sofa. Tapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh rasa kasihan itu dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya kembali dan mengunjungi pulau mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**Pagi harinya…**

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman saat telinganya menangkap suara nyaring yang membangunkan tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Sungmin bangun dari sofa dan berjalan lunglai kearah meja nakas yang ada di samping kasur Kyuhyun, berniat mematikan jam alarm yang ada di meja nakas itu.

Namun sebelum Sungmin sempat mematikan alarm itu, Kyuhyun dengan segala ketidak sadarannya mengambil jam itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dan untungnya saja jam itu mengenai dinding, bukan kepala Sungmin. Sungmin melongo melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan sejuta dosanya melempar jam itu ke dinding dan kembali tertidur dengan lelap.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam 6, kau bisa telat kalau tidak cepat bangun," Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sungmin terdiam saat tidak mendapatkan repon dari namja tampan yang tengah tertidur itu.

Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun agar namja itu terbangun. "Kyuhyun-ah, ayo bangun." Kyuhyun berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Kau menggangguku." Ujarnya dingin kemudian bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan ataupun melirik Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beginilah nasibnya setelah bertemu dengan namja itu, selalu menjadi seseorang yang terus mengalah. Poor Sungmin.

**.**

"Ya! Kenapa rotinya belum siap?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan tidak sabar di atas meja makan.

"Ini," ujar Sungmin seraya meletakan sepiring roti bakar di atas meja. Kyuhyun lalu memakan roti itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia hanya duduk di seberang Kyuhyun sambil sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata minusnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya melirik sekilas pada Sungmin kemudian kembali membaca komik yang kini berada di tangan kirinya sambil memakan rotinya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar." Ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar jawaban Sungmin, kini ia sibuk membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ingat! Jangan pernah berbicara padaku saat di sekolah nanti. Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal, arra?" Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun.

Sungmin tidak bisa apa-apa selain menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang pangeran di sekolah, jika ada orang yang melihat Kyuhyun si pangeran sekolah sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja culun sepertinya, maka itu hanya akan mempermalukan Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Ukhh! Panas~! Semoga saja tidak telat." Gumam Sungmin kini sedang setengah berlari dengan keringat yang membasahinya. Sungmin adalah murid teladan yang tidak pernah telat, namun beda lagi untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sejak ia menikah, ia sering telat karena harus mengurus rumah dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mendesah lega saat mengetahui bel sekolah belum berbunyi yang bertanda ia tidak telat. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun, merapikan baju, dasi, dan rambutnya, lalu menyamankan letak buku-buku tebalnya ada kini sedang ia pegang.

Sungmin lalu berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan sedikit berlari. Saat hendak memasuki gedung sekolah setelah berlari kecil melewati lapangan sekolah yang luasnya tak terkira itu, ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang, sehingga buku-buku yang dipegangnya berjatuhan.

"Ah, mianhae." Ujar Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda maaf. Ia lalu berjongkok dan membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Gwaenchana? Biar kubantu," ujar namja yang tertabrak itu. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat mengetahui siapa namja itu, dan ternyata…

"Donghae-ssi?" namja yang bernama Donghae itu tersenyum lalu membantu Sungmin membereskan buku-bukunya. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia tidak menyangka namja yang juga mendapat gelar pangeran sekolah dan sahabat dari suaminya itu kini sedang berada di hadapannya. Padahal sebelumnya Sungmin belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Donghae, bahkan bertatapan mata dengan Donghae saja tidak pernah. Rasanya sedikit canggung saat merasa ditonton oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang sedang melihat mereka berdua, secara Donghae itu pangeran sekolah yang tentu saja memiliki fans yang banyak.

"Gwaenchana, biar aku bereskan sendiri," ujar Sungmin. "Sudah kok," ujar Donghae seraya berdiri dari jongkoknya dan menyerahkan tumpukan buku-buku itu pada Sungmin.

Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Sungmin saat namja culun itu menerima buku-buku itu dari tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengancing blazermu dengan baik, chingu." Donghae mengancingkan blazer Sungmin dan merapikan letak dasi Sungmin yang sedikit miring.

"A-ah, gamsahamnida, Donghae-ssi." Ujar Sungmin seraya membungkukkan badannya. Donghae tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah seformal itu, chinguya." Donghae menepuk sekali pundak Sungmin, setelah itu ia berjalan melewati Sungmin.

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan hal itu terlihat tidak senang dengan hal itu. "Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Donghae hyung seperti sok akrab dengannya?" gumam Kyuhyun yang tanpa disadarinya ia telah menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

Uups! Sepertinya uri Kyuhyun mengalami yang namanya….

Cemburu…

**~TBC~**

Hufftt, author tahu readers pasti udah pada bosa baca chap yang udah pernah di post ini… Tapi author gak punya pilihan lain... Kalau post langsung ke chap 10, kesannya terlalu egois… ^^ Sekali lagi, author minta maaf, ne? Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae… (-/|\-)

Kalau author pindah, author bakal bikin attention lagi kok biar readers bisa tau keberadaan author…

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk readers setia author yang udah ngedukung author agar tetap berkarya membuat FF… Thanks a lot… ^^

Gak ada salahnya 'kan kalau author minta review lagi? *shy* ^/^

Review, please~? Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak berlakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMIn (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeonghaseyo, readers~ Author balik membawa repost ff ini~ *lambai2*

Langsung aja deh… ^^

Enjoy~!

**Sungmin:: 17 years old**

**Kyuhyun:: 16 years old**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam istirahat, di atap sekolah…**

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. Donghae yang sedang memakan bekalnya pun menoleh ke Kyuhyun. "Hm?"

Yup! Seperti biasanya, mereka bertiga –Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk- kini sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah.

"Kau akrab dengan anak culun itu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat cuek dan konsen dengan PSPnya. "Anak culun? Yang mana?" tanya Donghae yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Itu loh, yang tadi pagi bicara denganmu dan membawa banyak buku tebal," Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak, berusaha memaksa agar otak karatannya mengingat siapa orang yang berbicara dengannya tadi pagi.

"Oh! Maksudmu nerd boy yang bawa buku-buku tebal dan berkacamata itu?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memainkan laptopnya kini merasa tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak akrab dengannya, kok. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu," jawab Donghae. Eunhyuk mengernyit saat sekilas ia melihat Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

'Apa aku salah lihat, ya?' batin Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Memangnya kenapa kalau Hae akrab dengan nerd boy itu?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa aneh.

Kyuhyun terlihat kesusahan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya tidak ingin derajat Donghae hyung turun karena dekat dan akrab dengan namja culun itu."

Eunhyuk hanya mangut-mangut mengerti. Sedangkan Donghae tampak tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya dia namja yang baik. Aku jadi ingin melihat wajahnya tanpa ada penghalang kacamata tebal itu, pasti akan jauh lebih baik jika ia melepas kacamatanya." Ujar Donghae tanpa melihat mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang telah berubah. Baru saja Kyuhyun merasa lega, kini ia harus mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak suka dengan perkataan Donghae. Dan ketidaksukaan itu terjadi tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia lalu menutup kamus bahas Korea-Inggris yang sangat tebal itu dengan lemas.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di perpustakaan yang cukup sepi mengingat banyak siswa-siswi yang malas berkunjung ke perpustakaan yang bagi mereka sangat membosankan ini.

"Sungmin-ssi," panggil seseorang. Sungmin yang tadinya sedang menyusun bukunya pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ne, Kim seonsaengnim?" Kim seonsaengnim yang berstatus penjaga perpusatakaan itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi, bisakah kau membantu saya untuk membelikan makanan di kantin? Kaki saya sedang cedera dan tidak boleh berjalan jauh, bisa bantu seonsaengnim?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim.

Sungmin tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, seonsaengnim."

"Seonsaengnim akan membayarmu setelah kau kembali, pakai uangmu dulu, ne? Gamsahamnida." Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu beranjak dari tepat duduk tadi menuju ke kanti yang ada di lantai bawah.

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang sekolah dengan gaya cool yang membuat suasana di sekitarnya ricuh dalam sekejap. Ia lebih memilih turun dari atap sekolah karena merasa bosan mendengar si ikan dan si monyet yang ribut itu.

Saat Kyuhyun melewati kawasan kantin, tanoa sengaja ia melihat Sungmin yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun terkejut dan hampir saja berlari mendekati Sungmin saat namja manis itu tiba-tiba limbung dan langsung memegang salah satu meja makan yang berada di dekatnya.

Dan untungnya, Kyuhyun masih mengingat siapa dirinya saat ia hampir saja menghampiri Sungmin. Dengan cuek, Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ukkh~" erang Sungmin seraya memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing saat ingin memesan makanan tadi. Kini ia sedang duduk di salan satu meja makan seraya menopang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing.

Ia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi dia belum sarapan, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, kemarin malam ia hanya makan sedikit.

Saat merasakan rasa pusingnya mulai menghilang, Sungmin mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan. Namun, baru saja dua langkah Sungmin berjalan, ia merasakan sekelilingnya berputar dan gelap. Setelah itu, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, namun entah kenapa suasana kelas terasa sangat ricuh, padahal seonsaengnim jelas-jelas berada di depan kelas sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Yahh, sang seonsaengnim dianggap sebagai radio rusak yang sedang berbunyi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mendengar para yeoja bergosip. Bukan, bukannya Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar para yeoja bergosip, sering malahan. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan gossip yang kali ini.

Para yeoja dan beberapa namja yang ikut dalam pembicaraan atau bisa dibilang gossip itu sedang membicarakan tentang seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jinjja? Siwon oppa menggendong nerd boy Sungmin itu?" tanya salah satu yeoja dengan tidak percaya.

Yeoja yang lain mengangguk. "Pada saat itu, si culun Sungmin oppa tiba-tiba pingsan lalu Siwon oppa menangkapnya dan menggendongnya ke UKS."

"Katanya sih sekarang Siwon oppa sedang menemani nerd boy itu di UKS karena dia sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri." Jelas seorang namja.

Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit, kali ini mengernyit tidak senang.

'Siwon?' pikir Kyuhyun. Kini aura setan yang mencekam menguar dari Kyuhyun yang memang setan.

Ada apa antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun?

Siwon juga termasuk salah satu flower boy di sekolah ini. Tapi bedanya, Siwon adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanyalah siswa biasa yang tidak memiliki jabatan sekolah.

Dan ada satu lagi yang tidak readers ketahui. Ternyata, Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling bermusuhan! Kyuhyun menganggap Siwon musuh besarnya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Siwon.

Entah kenapa, sejak pertama kali bertemu mereka sudah saling bermusuhan. Kyuhyun membenci Siwon yang sangat formal, sok tegas, dan selalu mengutamakan peraturan sekolah.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia membenci Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun selalu saja bersikap seenaknya, sombong, tidak sopan, dan jangan lupa sifat khasnya, evil.

'Siwon menggendong Sungmin ke UKS? Cih, sok pahlawan sekali dia itu!' batin Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Sepintas, ia berpikir kalau ia cemburu namun ia tepis jauh-jauh hal yang menurutnya gila itu.

'Aku benci Siwon! Aku tidak suka sikap Siwon yang sok pahlawan itu dan bukannya tidak senang karena Sungmin digendong orang lain. Memangnya apa hubungannya Sungmin yang digendong orang lain denganku? Mau digendong tukang kebun kek, digendong om-om genit kek, digendong nenek lampir yang mirip eomma kek, aku tidak peduli!' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSPnya dengan kesal. Ia menganggap kalau kekesalannya itu berasal dari kebenciannya pada Siwon, bukan dari hal konyol yang namanya **cemburu**.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TING TONG TENG TONG~

"Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering," gumam Siwon yang sedang melihat keluar dari jendela ruangan UKS.

Ia kemudian melirik ke samping kanannya, dimana seorang namja yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia masih belum sadar." Desis Siwon seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar lenguhan pelan dari Sungmin.

"Ukkhh~" Siwon yang tadinya sedang melihat jam tangannya langsung mengalihkan pandagannya ke Sungmin yang mulai tersadar.

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, namun baru saja membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, ia kembali menutupnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk meraba-raba meja nakas yang ada di samping kasurnya, mencari kacamatanya.

"Mencari ini?" Siwon menyerahkan kacamata itu langsung ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk lalu memakai kacamatanya. Dengan perlahan matanya kembali terbuka.

"Errgh…" Erang Sungmin saat ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. "Pelan-pelan saja,"

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan ke asal suara itu.

"Kau… Siwon-ssi?" Siwon tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Umm… Siwon-sii, sekarang sudah jam berapa, ya?" tanya Sungmin berusaha untuk sopan pada ketua OSIS sekolahnya ini. Siwon melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jam 13.12, jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat 17 menit yang lalu," jawab Siwon.

"Eh? Aku tertidur selama itukah?" Siwon mengangguk. "Mmm, dan Siwon-ssi yang membawaku ke sini?" Siwon mengangguk lagi.

Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah. "Mianhae, aku merepotkanmu, Siwon-ssi. Aku tahu ketua OSIS itu sangat sibuk dank au harus menungguku di sini selama aku tidak sadar. Mianhae," ujar Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, lagian Kibum sudah menggantikanku, kok. Bukankah tugas seorang wakil ketua OSIS itu menggantikan ketua di saat ketua sedang sibuk?" Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya seraya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun.

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini, jadi aku jugalah yang harus menjagamu sampai kau sadar." Ujar Siwon. Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada Siwon. "Gomawo."

Siwon mengangguk.

"Lain kali jagalah kesehatanmu, kata dokter kau kelelahan dan sepertinya belum makan." Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Siwon-ssi, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Sungmin turun dari kasur dengan bantuan Siwon. "Perlu kuantar? Sepertinya kau masih tidak punya tenaga untuk pulang,"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Gwaenchana, aku bisa sendiri. Gamsahamnida, Siwon-ssi." Sungmin mengambil tas ranselnya yang memang sudah Siwon ambil dari kelasnya saat ia tidak sadar tadi. Ia membungkuk sekali sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan UKS tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa pulangnya lama sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sampai di rumah dan berjalan lewat ruang tamu. Sungmin menghela napasnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tadi aku sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi tertidur cukup lama di UKS."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa empuknya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Kau… Tadi bersama dengan Siwon, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin memasang tampang bingung. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu aku tahu dari mana," jawan Kyuhyun asal. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi!"

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin yang semakin bingung. "Pokoknya jangan dekat dengannya lagi! A-aku tidak mau dekat dengan orang yang berhubungan dengan Siwon! Dan lagi, tidak pantas dekat dengan pangeran sekolah. " jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Ya, ia memang tidak pantas dekat dengan pangeran sekolah. Dan menjadi istri dari salah satu pangeran sekolah mungkin dalah hal yang paling sial bagi Kyuhyun, sang pangeran sekolah.

Tapi di sisi lain Sungmin bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau dekat dengan orang yang berhubungan dengan Siwon.

Ya, meskipun Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah flower boy yang jika ada hal sekecil apapun mengenai flower boys itu, fans mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya. Tapi tidak dengan permusuhan ini. Tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang permusuhan antara mereka berdua, kecuali Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat dengan Siwon! Titik!" Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk di sofanya dan kembali fokus ke TV yang sedari tadi menyala.

Sungmin hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya, tidak mengerti, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Drrrtt! Drrt! Drrtt!

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke ponselnya yang bergetar. Seseorang meneleponnya.

Kyuhyun pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yo! Waeyo, nenek sihir?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan. "Ya! Kau ini! Kukutuk kau menjadi tomcat, anak durhaka!" seru namja dari seberang telepon. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya. "Waeyo, eommaku yang tercinta~?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Haaah, begitu dong. Sekarang eomma, appa, dan Henry sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu, kalian ada di rumah, 'kan?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO? Ke sini? Sekarang?"

"Dua abad lagi. Ya, sekarang dong!"

"HAHH?" teriak Kyuhyun yang melepas tampang coolnya.

"Aissh! Jangan teriak-teriak, evil! Berisik!" balas Heechul -eommanya Kyuhyun- dengan kesal.

"Kok mendadak, sih?"

"Banyak tanya, deh. Sudah, kami sebentar lagi akan sampai. Sudah, ya. Bye, evil jelek~"

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Sejak ia menikah, ini pertama kalinya appa, eomma, dan namdongsaengnya datang berkunjung. Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya.

"Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun saat ia telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungmin yang telah selesai mandi dan kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya pun menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin sambil melap kacamatanya yang sedikit terkena air.

"Appa, eomma dan Henry sebentar lagi akan datang ke sini!" Sungmin tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Jinjja? Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ah! Pindahkan bantal, guling dan selimutmu ke kasur! Oh ya! Foto pernikahan dan cincin mana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat panik meskipun berusaha memasang tampang coolnya.

"Foto pernikahan ada di atas lemari, kalau cincin mungkin ada di laci meja nakas itu," jawab Sungmin yang sedang merapikan kasur mereka.

Kyuhyun pun dengan segera mengambil kursi dan menaikinya lalu mencari-cari foto pernikahannya yang berukuran lumayan besar itu. Lalu, setelah mendapatkan fotonya, Kyuhyun langsung memasangnya di atas TV LCD yang ada di kamar mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Sungmin. "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha memasang foto itu.

"Kenapa cincinnya cuma ada satu? Cincinmu mana?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjukkan cincin miliknya. Kyuhyun yang telah selesai memasang foto itu di dinding pun turun dari kursi yang ia gunakan sebagai pijakan.

"Bukankah itu punyaku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani, ini punyaku. Lihat ini sini, inisialnya K. Punyamu 'kan inisialnya S." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, kemudian ia langsung mencari di laci nakas, tempat biasa ia menyimpan cincinnya.

"Kenapa bisa tidak ada?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian berusaha mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan cincin itu.

"Sepertinya di kamar mandi, deh." Ujar Kyuhyun. ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mencari di dalam kamar mandi, tak lama setelah ia mencari di setiap sudut kamar mandi tersebut, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di belakang keran wastafel.

Kyuhyun mendekati wastafe dan mengambil benda itu.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia telah menemukan cincinnya. Kyuhyun lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Sudah ketemu?" Namun tidak disangka Sungmin yang baru masuk tadi dan langsung berhadapan Kyuhyun saat berbalik tadi membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan menjatuhkan cincin yang ada di tangannya.

Plung!

Dan sialnya lagi, cincin itu terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam kloset yang memang berada tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua melihat ke dalam kloset itu, dan cincin itu untungnya masih berada di dasar yang tidak begitu dalam, tidak sampai masuk ke dalam lubang selokannya.

Mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Aishh! Ini gara-garamu tahu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin terkejut. "Lho? Kok gara-gara aku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada polosnya.

"Haissh! Jinjja! Kalau kau tidak mengagetiku, cincin itu pasti tidak akan jatuh!" Kyuhyun memandang kesal ke arah cincin menyebalkan itu. Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Mianhae."

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "Mereka sudah datang," gumam Kyuhyun. "Lalu ini bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya meratapi cincinnya yang berada di tempat yang menggenaskan.

Sungmin berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. "Sebaiknya aku buka pintu dulu." Ujar Sungmin pelan lalu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal melihat Sungmin yang kabur.

"Lalu ini bagaimana cara mengambilnya?" Kyuhyun melipat lengan baju kanannya, dan sikat giginya.

Dengan ujung bawah sikat gigi itu, Kyuhyun mengambil cincinnya yang berada di dalam kloset duduk itu.

"Oh, ayolahh…!"

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, appa, eomma, Henry-ah." Sapa Sungmin saat ia membukakan pintunya.

"Ah! Annyeong, Sungmin~!" Heechul memeluk Sungmin erat. Sedangkan Sungmin terlihat belum siap dengan pelukkan tiba-tiba itu, ia pun memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit berpindah tempat akibat terjangan pelukkan dari eommanya itu.

"Chullie, kau tidak ingin menantumu kehabisan napas, 'kan?" Heechul pun melepaskan pelukkannya saat mendengar Hangeng angkat bicara. "Hahaha, mianhae, Sungmin." Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah." Sapa Hangeng seraya tersenyum.

"Hai, hyung!" sapa namja imut yang ada di samping Heechul, namdongsaeng Kyuhyun.

Heechul, Hangeng dan Henry pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu setelah Sungmin mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Oh ya! Si evil Kyuhyun jelek itu mana? Kok gak ada aura setannya?" tanya Heechul seraya celingak-celinguk mencari anak sulungnya.

"Wae, eomma? Kau merindukan anakmu yang tampan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Tidak, hanya takut kau kembali ke neraka tanpa pamit." Jawab Heechul. Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak senang.

"Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun hyung tidak berbuat aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanya Henry yang memicingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak, kok." Jawabnya.

"Sungminnie, kalau si Kyutil berbuat aneh-aneh padamu bilang saja pada eomma, eomma akan panggang dia hidup-hidup!"

"Aissh! Eomma ini! Lihatlah, appa. Istrimu ini sungguh jelmaan nenek lampir. Kenapa appa mau sih menikah dengan namja ini?" Hangeng hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Mau tau bagaimana keluarga ini bisa terbentuk, readers?

_**Flashback…**_

"Mwo? Aku harus menikah dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Sungmin yang terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Heechul dan Hangeng.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Kalian sudah dijodohkan sejak kalian di dalam kandungan,"

"Bagaimana bisa, appa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak terima.

"Eomma dan appa itu bersahabatan denkat dengan eomma dan appa Sungmin sejak kecil. Bahkan halmeoni dan harabeoji kalian itu sahabatan. Lalu, halmeoni dan harabeoji kalian meninggalkan surat wasiat setelah mereka meninggal. Isinya, anak dari eomma dan appa harus dijodohkan dengan anak dari eomma dan appanya Sungmin," Heechul menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya.

"Surat wasiat itu mengatakan kalau kalian harus nikah kelak dan tidak boleh dibantah. Artinya kalian harus mutlak menikah pada umur 19 tahun, tidak peduli apa jenis kelamin kalian. Saat itu eomma dan eommanya Sungmin belum mengandung dan tidak tahu kelak anak kami akan seperti apa,"

"Appa dan eomma Sungmin 2 bulan yang lalu baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat ingin kembali dari Australia ke Seoul. Jadi karena Sungmin telah menjadi yatim piatu, pengacara harabeoji mengatakan kalau pernikahan harus dipercepat karena Sungmin membutuhkan sebuah keluarga untuk menopangnya hidup. Maka dari itu, diputuskanlah 5 hari lagi kalian harus menikah. Bahkan eomma dan appa Sungmin juga sudah sempat membeli sebuah rumah khusus untuk kalian kelak, loh." Jelas Hangeng.

"Ne, awalnya sih eomma kaget mengetahui kalian sama-sama namja. Yahh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagian Sungminnie kan anak yang manis, tidak apa-apa jika dijadikan menantu." Ujar Heechul senang.

Kyuhyun menatap horror kearah Sungmin.

'Apanya yang manis? Culun begini dibilang manis? Eomma sudah tidak waras.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eomma akan membuangmu ke sungai Han dan menganggap kalau anak eomma cuma ada satu, beres 'kan?" Heechul memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Yahh mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada ia dibuang ke sungai Han dan digentayangi oleh kakek dan neneknya, lebih baik dia menerima nasibnya.

"Awalnya juga Sungmin tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi karena ini perminataan halmeoni dan harabeojinya, dan juga permintaan terakhir appa and eommanya, dia pun akhirnya menerima." Jelas Hangeng seraya tersenyum.

"Aissh! Terserah kalian sajalah!" Ya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya mulai sekarang.

_**Flashback end…**_

"Eoh? Sudah jam 07.40 malam? Cepat sekali," ujar Heechul saat melirik jam dinding yang ada ruang tamu itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Lagian mereka 'kan butuh istirahat juga. Henry juga bukannya harus belajar untuk ujian besok?" Heechul dan Henry mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hangeng.

"Arraseo, kami pulang dulu, ne? Kalian semoga langgeng selamanya, ya~! Eomma doakan biar cepat punya keturunan." Ujar Heechul seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh ya, evil! Jangan menyusahkan Sungmin, arra?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Hyungdeul! Lain kali ingin menginap di sini, sepertinya di sini sangat nyam-mmphhh!" Heechul langsung membekap mulut Henry.

"Jangan mengganggu pengantin baru, Henry! Nanti kalau kau sudah menikah juga akan eomma belikan rumah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, ne? Bye-bye~!" Hangeng, Heechul dan Henry pun beranjak dari rumah itu.

"Hufft! Akhirnya pulang juga…" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya duduk lemas di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

TING TONG!

"Siapa lagi sih? Mereka kembali lagi, ya?" Dengan malas Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu rumah dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa lag-" Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat meliaht siapa yang datang di malam hari begini.

"Donghae hyung? Eunhyuk hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum, sedangkan Eunhyuk nyengir.

"Kami gak dibolehin masuk, nih?" tanya Donghae yang mulai bosan menunggu Kyuhyun mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Ah! Jangan masuk dulu! Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mencegah Donghae yang mau masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bisa dong, 'kan kami naik mobil." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu! Dari mana kalian tahu kalau rumahku ada di sini?"

"Dari ahjumma, dong." Jawab Donghae malas. Oh, come on! Ia harus berdiri di depan pintu sampai kapan?

"Eommaku?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Sudah boleh masuk?" tanya Donghae tidak sabaran. "Tunggu! Kalian mau apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Untuk menginap, dong. Tidak lihat kami sudah bawa tas sebesar ini?" Donghae menunjuk tas ranselnya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Menginap? Kok tiba-tiba, sih?"

"Aissh! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Biasanya juga kalau kami mau nginap juga datangnya tiba-tiba," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tapi ini beda, kamar di sini hanya satu kamar saja yang bisa ditempati," Kyuhyun berusaha untuk terlihat tenang seperti biasanya.

"Biasanya juga kita bertiga tidur dalam satu kamar," jawab Donghae.

"Kasurku tidak seluas kasur yang dulu,"

"Kan ada sofa, gitu kok susah?" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata. "Aissh! Baiklah, ayo masuk!" Dongha dan Eunhyuk pun tersenyum senang dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun.

'Mati aku! Sungmin mau dikemanakan?' batin Kyuhyun.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Mau disembunyikan ke mana uri Sungmin yang cute-cute super aegyo ini?

~TBC~

Banyak yang gak sabar nunggu chap 10, yah? Hahaha… Ne, ne, author bakal update cepat kok…. Sabar, ya… ^^

Mian, untuk chap ini author gak sebutin special thanks buat reviewer… Nanti special thanksnya di chap 5, ya… ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak berlakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMIn (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong, readers~ Author comeback… Ok, langsung mulai saja… ^^

Enjoy~!

**Sungmin:: 17 years old**

**Kyuhyun:: 16 years old**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Saat Donghae melangkahkan kakinya disekitar kamar, Kyuhyun baru teringat sesuatu.

'Sungmin masih ada di kamar!' pikirnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menahan pundak Donghae yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung, jangan masuk ke kamar dulu." Donghae berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran. "Waeyo? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kalian tidak ingin melihat taman kecil yang ada dibelakang rumah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Taman kecil? Hmm, boleh juga." Eunhyuk meletakkan tas ranselnya di samping pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju pintu belakang rumah itu.

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu kaca itu dan menuntun Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju taman kecil yang dimaksudnya.

"Waahh, bagus sekali taman ini." Puji Eunhyuk setelah mereka sampai di taman kecil yang tepat berada di belakang rumah Kyuhyun. Taman di rumah ini memang bagus, apalagi di malam hari seperti sekarang ini. Lampu-lampu kecil menghiasi taman itu sehingga setiap orang yang melihat taman itu akan mengaguminya.

"Ne, eommaku yang mendekor taman ini. Kalian jalan-jalanlah dulu di sini, aku akan membereskan kamarku yang berantakan." Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh.

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun saat ia telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sungmin yang sedang menyimpan foto pernikahannya di atas lemari pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hm?"

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di sini, dan mereka ingin menginap. Kau cepatlah keluar dari kamar ini!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Eh? Tunggu," Sungmin berhenti berjalan. Kyuhyun menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

"Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Setelah mereka tertidur, baru kuurus di mana kau akan tidur. Sekarang kau bersembunyi di kamar mandi dulu." Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang ada di samping dapur.

"Jangan keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum aku memanggilmu keluar, arraseo?"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Melihat Sungmin yang mengangguk, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Namun kemudian ia kembali membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Kunci pintunya, ya. Jangan sampai ada yang masuk." Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintunya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 22.54**

Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berbaring di kasurnya tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tidur di sampingnya sudah terlelap dan berkunjung ke pulau mimpi.

Kyuhyun memikirkan Sungmin yang sampai sekarang masih berada di kamar mandi. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan Sungmin, namun ia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak menyuruh Sungmin tidur di kamar mandi.

Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara yang mengganggu kedua sahabatnya itu, Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan turun dari kasur. Ia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kayu kamarnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Setelah yakin Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak terusik, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya masih tertutup. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu dengan pelan.

"Min," panggilnya pelan. "Bukalah pintunya." Sungmin yang sedang terduduk di kloset yang di tutup itu pun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ini, selimut untukmu. Kau tidurlah di sofa ruang tamu." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Kok gitu?" protes Sungmin.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kamar kita itu hanya ada satu? Jadi satu-satunya cara hanya tidur di ruang tamu. Memangnya kau mau tidur di kamar mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mengambil selimut yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah lemas, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyit saat melihat Kyuhyun mengikutinya berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin yang berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan santai. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Eh?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Wae? Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang melihatmu selama kau tertidur di sofa. Bisa saja 'kan Eunhyuk atau Donghae hyung terbangun saat tengah malam dan keluar dari kamar lalu melihatmu yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Aku akan menyuruhmu bangun dan bersembunyi jika salah satu dari mereka terbangun." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati sofa panjang yang ada di sebrang TV.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih duduk di sofa single dan memainkan ponselnya.

Setelah sekitar satu jam mereka berada di ruang tamu itu, Kyuhyun merasa suhu dingin mulai menyergapinya. Ia hanya membawa satu selimut untuk Sungmin. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya ke Sungmin yang sudah terlelap. Ia tertidur dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat kelelahan.

Alasan Kyuhyun untuk menemani Sungmin di ruang tamu ini memang seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Ia takut kalau salah satu dari nemo dan monyet itu terbangun dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Jadi, untuk sekedar jaga-jaga, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menjaga Sungmin dari pada harus kehilangan nama baiknya gara-gara ketahuan menikah dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat ada yang aneh dari Sungmin. Ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil yang memang ada di ruang tamu itu dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur dengan kacamata yang masih bertengger di hidungnya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan setelah ia berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin yang terlelap.

Lalu tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan kacamata yang masih dipakai oleh Sungmin.

Saat kacamata itu terlepas dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Sungmin dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan, antara pandangan terkejut dan kagum.

Meskipun Kyuhyun kini berstatus sebagai suami dari Sungmin, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan tanpa kacamata. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sungmin tanpa kacamata.

'Manis.' Pikirnya tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun langsung merutuki dirinya saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Ia lalu meletakkan kacamata Sungmin di meja, tepat di samping ponselnya. Ia kembali memandangi wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin, namun kemudian kembali memandangi wajah manis itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya melirik wajah Sungmin.

"Aissh!" Akhinya Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali duduk di sofa singlenya. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya selama rasa kantuk belum menyerangnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan harinya… Jam 05.45**

Sungmin menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas lehernya. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul semua, ia baru ingat kalau ia tidur di ruang tamu.

Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu, dan seperti biasanya, Sungmin selalu bangun paling awal. Ia merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa pandangannya buram? Angka di jam dinding itu pun tidak begitu jelas terlihat. 'Eh? Kacamataku!' Dengan segera Sungmin memakai kacamatanya yang terletak di atas meja. 'Siapa yang melepaskan kacamataku?'

Tanpa sengaja, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa singlenya.

'Dia tidur di sini sampai pagi? Apa tidak pegal?' batin Sungmin. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun seraya membawa selimutnya, berniat membangunkan Kyuhyun. "Ky-"

"Haatchiii!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun bersin tepat di tangannya yang berniat menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bangun. Ini sudah pagi... Kau tidak ingin teman-temanmu curiga melihatmu tidur di sini, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelap tangannya yang 'basah' di selimut yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ngh?" Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi tidurnya, beberapa detik kemudian, karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, ia pun terbangun.

"Hmm? Mereka belum bangun 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menguap. Sungmin menggeleng. "Sepertinya belum. Aku ingin mengambil seragamku, Kyu. Aku mau masuk ke kamar," ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Jika ia melarang Sungmin mengambil seragamnya sekarang, namja culun itu akan memakai baju apa nanti ke sekolah? Dan lagi, saat ini duo ikan dan monyet itu sekarang masih tertidur, jadi Sungmin bisa mengambil seragamnya sebelum ikan dan monyet itu bangun.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ayo, kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar sendirian. Kau itu sangat ceroboh untuk disuruh berhati-hati saat masuk ke kamar." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan. Ia takut Donghae dan Eunhyuk terbangun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Mereka menghela napas lega saat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih tertidur dengan lelap dengan posisi saling berpelukkan. Entah itu mereka lakukan secara tidak sadar ataupun secara sadar.

Kyuhyun sih sudah biasa melihat posisi kedua sahabatnya itu mengingat mereka sering menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Beda lagi dengan Sungmin yang cengo melihat posisi tidur Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah, jangan dilihatin terus. Cepat ambil seragammu." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya dengan Kyuhyun yang cukup besar.

Krieet~

Sungmin berusaha membuka pintu lemari itu tanpa menimbulkan suara, namun tetap saja pintu lemari itu bersuara saat di buka.

"Ssstt!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat di atas kasur mereka, Eunhyuk menggeliat tidak nyaman. Biasanya kalau Eunhyuk sudah menggeliat dan bergumam, ia akan terbangun.

"Masuk!" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian itu, ia taku Eunhyuk terbangun. Kyuhyun sen diri pun ikut masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian itu sehingga menyebabkan mereka kesempitan di dalam lemari itu.

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya ikut masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian itu. Kyuhyun berniat keluar dari lemari pakaian itu saat mendengar Eunhyuk membangunkan Donghae.

"Hae… Bangun…" Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya yang hendak mendorong pintu lemari. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari lemari.

"Eunhyuk sudah bangun-" Kyuhyun menghentikkan kata-katanya saat ia menoleh ke Sungmin. Jarak wajah mereka kini hanya sekitar 4 cm, alias sangat dekat. Meskipun suasana di dalam lemari ini sangatlah gelap, Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui jarak wajah mereka dari hembusan nafas mereka yang saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain.

Mengetahui jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kejadian malam tadi, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah asli Sungmin tanpa kacamata dan langsung mengagumi wajah manis namja itu.

"Kyu, bisakah kau sedikit menjauh?" tanya Sungmin. Bukannya menuruti perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah semakin mendekat pada Sungmin dan menutup mulut namja berkacamata itu.

"Ssstt… Jangan bicara terlalu keras," bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Entah kenapa, cara bicara Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sungmin merasakan ada yang aneh di dadanya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Sungmin saat ia mendekat ke Sungmin dan menutup mulut namja berkacamata itu. Namun, dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sungmin dan sedikit menjauh.

"Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Donghae saat ia terbangun dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di atas kasur. Eunhyuk menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entah. Saat aku bangun, dia sudah tidak ada di kamar ini." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Hm? Apa mungkin dia ada di luar?" Beberapa detik setelah itu, terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka. Perkiraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, itu adalah suara pintu yang dibuka saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam di dalam lemari untuk memastikan bahwa di kamar itu tidak ada orang lagi, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mendorong pintu lemari dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun bernapas lega saat ia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam kamar. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari lemari yang panas dan gelap itu.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Ujar Sungmin setelah mengambil seragamnya. "Tunggu," Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau keluar dari kamar ini dan berangkat ke sekolah jika mereka berdua masih berada di rumah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Bagaimanapun juga, jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berada di dalam rumah ini, Sungmin tidak akan bisa keluar dari kamar ini dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku mandi hanya sebentar saja. Kau kuncilah pintu kamar ini dan jangan sampai mereka masuk ke sini. Setelah itu, aku akan bersembunyi dan setelah kalian berangkat ke sekolah, baru aku berangkat." Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungmin berlari seraya menenteng tas ranselnya yang besar itu. Ia sudah telat, sangat telat malahan. Tadi, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berangkat ke sekolah 10 menit sebelum bel sekolah berdering. Ketiga orang itu berangkat dengan mobil dan akan sampai di sekolah dalam waktu sekejap. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang harus menempuh jarak dari rumah ke sekolah dengan tanpa kendaraan, dan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh itu, Sungmin harus berlari selama 20 menit baru bisa sampai di sekolah ternama itu.

Sungmin berhenti sejenak untuk mengelap keringatnya yang membasahi keningnya. Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya. Jam 07.45. Oke, sekarang Sungmin sudah yakin kalau ia telat dan akan dihukum oleh gurunya.

Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari di pagi hari yang entah kenapa cukup terik ini.

Sungmin berhenti berlari untuk mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kini ia telah berada tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Meskpin pintu gerbang sekolah itu masih terbuka, namun di lapangan sekolah telah sepi, dan itu tandanya bel masuk telah berdering dan pelajaran telah dimulai.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia kembali berlari menyusuri koridor dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya, tidak lupa sebelumnya telah mengetuk pintu kelas.

Beberapa detik setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia kembali keluar dari kelasnya itu masih dengan tas ransel yang ia tenteng.

Ternyata benar yang diduganya tadi, ia tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran sekolah dan mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan lapangan sekolah.

Akhirnya dengan langkah lemas, Sungmin berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju lapangan sekolah yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu. Sungmin menatap nanar ke arah lapangan sekolah yang sepi bagaikan kuburan itu.

Sapu kini sudah berada di tangan kanan Sungmin. namja berkacamata itu meletakkan tas ranselnya di samping pohon yang ada di tepi lapangan sekolah.

Sungmin berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan bersiap untuk membersihkan lapangan itu.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang sedang memerhatikan penjelasan seonsaengnim di depan kelas tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya dan melihat seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia dapat melihat seluruh lapangan dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 ini. Dari atas ini ia dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh namja itu.

'Sungmin? Dia kena hukum, ya? Pasti namja culun itu telat datang.' Batin Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah, padahal Sungmin dihukum juga gara-gara dia.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan penjelasan seonsaengnim dan tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang terlihat lelah dan kepanasan karena teriknya matahari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Namun bedanya kini ia tidak menemukan seorang namja, melainkan dua orang namja yang kini berada di tengah lapangan.

Yang satunya adalah namja culun yang tadi, Sungmin. Yang satunya lagi adalah… Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa namja yang satunya lagi.

'Siwon?' pikir Kyuhyun. Kini Siwon terlihat sedang membantu Sungmin membersihkan lapangan. 'Cih! Tidak penting melihat namja itu,' batin Kyuhyun yang kemudian kembali fokus ke arah papan tulis yang ada di depan kelasnya.

Namun, entah kenapa merasa tidak suka Siwon dekat dengan Sungmin. 'Heh! Memangnya dia kenal dengan Sungmin? Kenapa sok kenal begitu dengan namja culun itu? Apa dia tidak malu dekat dengan Sungmin?' Kyuhyun menatap remeh ke arah Siwon. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan sifat Siwon yang sok baik ingin membantu Sungmin dan sok akrab dengan Sungmin.

'Chh! Choi Siwon…' Geram Kyuhyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam istirahat**

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mausk ke area kantin saat istirahat begini. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Semua ini atas permintaan Eunhyuk yang mengatakan kalau ia sedang inigin makan di kantin.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan mencari meja yang kosong, tidak sengaja ia berjalan melewati sebuah meja makan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata meja mkan itu ditempati oleh Siwon dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di meja itu. Ia menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di meja itu dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

"Heeh! Choi Siwon si pangeran sekolah makan siang bersama namja culun? Ini sebuah sejarah, Choi Siwon-ssi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malas.

"Wae? Kau ingin bergabung kah?" tanya Siwon lalu menyeruput jus tomatnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang duduk di samping Siwon hanya diam seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ini pertama kali baginya menjadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang ini. Kalau saja Siwon tidak mengajaknya makan siang bersama, mungkin sekarang ia sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Heh? Bergabung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lain kali saja, ya." Jawabnya.

Siwon hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya, cuek dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lagian apa urusannya dengan jika aku makan siang bersama dengan Sungmin? Kau bermasalah dengan hal ini?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Ani," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya saja kupikir kau menggunakan Sungmin sebagai pelarian. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau digosipkan sedang berpacaran dengan wakilmu itu? Kibum?" Siwon memutar matanya.

"Bukankah itu hanya GOSIP?" Siwon menekankan kata-katanya di bagian akhir katanya.

Sungmin menoleh ke Siwon. 'Wakilnya? Kibum? Si namja cool itu?' batin Sungmin. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah sekelilingnya dan mendapati Kibum kini berdiri diantara siswa-siswi yang mengeliling meja mereka. Namja cool itu berdiri dengan tenang dan dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

'Kibum-ssi memang cocok dengan Siwon-ssi, kok. Sangat disayangkan jika itu hanya sekedar gossip.' Pikir Sungmin yang menyetujui tentang gossip yang beredar itu.

"Lagian, untuk apa aku memperalat seseorang sebagai sebuah pelarian? Toh jika aku menggunakan Sungmin sebagai sebuah pelarian, gossip itu akan tetap ada, bahkan bisa semakin memanas." Jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela napas malas.

"Yaah, terserah kau saja, Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat mata Siwon. Begitupun sebaliknya, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu, Siwon-ssi…" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu berada di dekat namja culun, cupu dan… jelek seperti dia?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin menekan dan menyudutkan Siwon, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin malah merasa terhina dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Ya, meskipun sudah hampir satu minggu Sungmin tinggal bersama Kyuhyun dan sering -sangat sering malahan- mendengar ejekan dari Kyuhyun tentang dirinya, namun baru kali inilah ejekan Kyuhyun terasa sangat menusuk hatinya. Kali ini ia merasa tidak bisa menerima lagi ejekan-ejekan dari Kyuhyun.

Greekk!

Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan heran, sedang Siwon, ia tahu kalau Sungmin tidak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun kelewatan itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar Siwon datar. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeleng. "Kau yang menyakitinya, kenapa aku yang harus mengejarnya. Seharusnya kau lah yang mengejarnya dan minta maaf padanya." Jawab Siwon dengan nada tegasnya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

Bukannya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun malah duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang ada di kantin itu dan memesan segelas susu coklat. Siwon hanya bisa memandang kelakuan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal.

**.**

**.**

"Separah itukah penampilanku ini?" gumam Sungmin seraya memandang pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin yang mulai retak. Eh? Lupakan.

"Kenapa aku terus diolok-olok hanya karena penampilanku ini? Menurutku penampilanku ini cukup keren, kok." Gumam Sungmin lagi seraya menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan menggunakan jari-jarinya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Minnie hyung?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Sungmin. Seorang namja imut baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet yang ada di kamar mandi itu. Yup, sekarang Sungmin sedang merenungi dirinya di kamar mandi sekolah yang sepi.

"Wookie?" Wookie yang bernama asli Kim Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang Sungmin miliki. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 1 SMP. Ryeowook itu termasuk namja yang stylish. Lalu kenapa Ryeowook tidak menyuruh Sungmin untuk merubah penampilannya? Itu karena Ryeowook menerima Sungmin apa adanya. Ia tidak masalah dengan penampilan Sungmin.

"Hyung? Kau sedang apa di sini? Kudengar tadi kau sedang berbicara, kau bicara dengan siapa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mencuci tangannya. Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya bingung dengan penampilanku," jawab Sungmin. Ryeowook mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Wae? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?"

"Orang lain selalu mengolok-olokku dan mengatakan kalau penampilanku sangat buruk. Bagaimana menurutmu, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook menghela napasnya. "Sudah kukatakan, hyung. Bagiku, penampilanmu itu tidak masalah bagiku." Jawab Ryeowook.

Sungmin kembali melihat bayangannya yang ada di cermin besar itu. Kacamata tebal masih bertengger di hidungnya, rambut yang disisir ke samping dengan rapi, kancing yang sampai leher, dasi yang ketat, blazer yang di kancing dengan rapi, dan jam tangan pinknya.

Sungmin merasa kalau ia melihat segaris retakan pada cermin tersebut. Ia menghela napas dengan berat.

"Wookie," panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Aku ingin…" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku merubah penampilanku."

"Eehhh?"

~TBC~

Repost chap 3 telah hadir… ^^

Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk readers baru yang telah mereview ff ini… ^^ Gomawo…

Untuk readers author yang memang sudah mengikuti cerita ff ini dari chap I yang pertama kali di repost, gomawo juga buat reviewnya… ^^

Akhir kata dari author…

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak berlakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMIn (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeonghaseyo, readers~!

Ok. Langsung mulai ya… ^^

Oh, iya… Buat yang gak bisa bayangin gimana tampang culunnya Umin, bayangin aja Umin berpenampilan kayak Ryeowook yang ada di Attack On The Pin-Up Boys…

Enjoy~!

**Sungmin:: 17 years old**

**Kyuhyun:: 16 years old**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Wookie," panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Aku ingin…" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku merubah penampilanku."

"Eehhh?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae? Apakah permintaanku ini sangat mengejutkan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Ryeowook terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tentu saja, hyung! Kau memintaku merubah penampilanmu, ini sangat mendadak, hyung!" jawab Ryeowook antusias. Meskipun Ryeowook tidak pernah keberatan mengenai penampilan Sungmin, tapi ia juga tidak suka dan sedih melihat Sungmin yang diolok-olok terus oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Oleh karena itulah Ryeowook terlihat senang saat Sungmin memintanya merubah penampilannya, karena ia ingin Sungmin dihargai dan dianggap oleh teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Kau mau membantuku 'kan, Wookie?" Ryeowook tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan merubah penampilan hyung semaksimal mungkin, kalau bisa sampai melebihi flower boys itu!" Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Sungmin berpikir kalau ia merubah penampilannya, bagaimanapun juga ia akan tetap terlihat jelek.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, hyung langsung ikut aku pulang ke rumahku saja." Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Kalau ia pulang telat, ia akan dimarahi oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi kalau ia minta ijin, Kyuhyun sudah melarangnya untuk berbicara dengannya saat di sekolah. Ijin pada Kyuhyun lewat telepon? Sungmin tidak tahu nomor HPnya Kyuhyun. Telepon rumah? Baiklah, mungkin Sungmin ijin lewat telepon rumah saja.

"Ne."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Saat ini pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Semua siswa dan siswi memerhatika pelajaran yang diberikan oleh seonsaengnim. Namun beda dengan uri flower boy yang satu ini, Kyuhyun. Kini ia duduk dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya, terlihat sedang melamun.

**Kyuhyun POV~**

Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Memangnya yang aku katakan tadi sangat kasar? Kenapa dia terlihat marah? Heh, biasanya juga aku selalu mengejeknya tapi dia tidak pernah menghiraukan ejekanku.

Aisshh! Apa peduliku? Mau dia marah, ngambek, merajuk, sampai nangis guling-guling pun aku tidak peduli! Salahkan saja dia sendiri yang tidak menuruti kata-kataku. 'Kan sudah kubilang, jangan dekat dengan Siwon. Kalau begitu, bukan salahku dong?

Haaahh…!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini? Aissh! Jinjja! Namja culun itu benar-benar merepotkan! Menyebalkan!

**Kyuhyun POV End~**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungmin dan Ryeowook kini sedang berjalan melewati lapangan sekolah. Jam sekolah telah usai, dan kini saatnya Sungmin harus siap diubah penampilannya oleh Ryeowook.

Sungmin yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ryeowook langsung terdiam saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun. Namun ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal itu, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya, namja yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya, dan namja yang umm- satu kamar dengannya. Jadi tidak mungkin 'kan Sungmin berdiam-diaman dengan satu-satunya orang yang tinggal bersamanya di rumah?

"Hyung? Waeyo? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Ryeowook yang bingung melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. "Eh? Ani. Ayo jalan."

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Ryeowook…**

"Leeteuk hyung mana?" tanya Sungmin setelah tidak melihat Leeteuk, hyungnya Ryeowook. "Leeteuk hyung sudah berangkat kuliah tadi pagi, mungkin belum pulang." Jawab Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Leeteuk, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah ini karena kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggak saat Ryeowook masih berumur 7 tahun. Ini jugalah salah satu sebabnya Sungmin bisa akrab dengan Ryeowook dan Leeteuk.

Saat mulai kenal dengan Ryeowook saat SMP, Sungmin sering mengajak Ryeowook dan Leeteuk bermain di rumahnya. Bahkan orang tua Sungmin menganggap Leeteuk dan Ryeowook adalah anak sendiri. Namun, sejak kedua orang tua Sungmin meninggal, Ryeowook dan Leeteuk tidak tahu dimana Sungmin tinggal sekarang, mengingat Sungmin sekarang hanya hidup sebatang kara.

Setiap kali Ryeowook bertanya pada Sungmin, namja berkacamata itu selalu menjawab 'Eomma dan appaku telah memberiku sebuah kehidupan yang baru. Aku hidup dengan baik, tidak usah khawatir.'

Pada akhirnya, Ryeowook lebih memilih tidak bertanya tentang tempat tinggal Sungmin lagi. Ia berpikir mungkin Sungmin telah memiliki orang tua angkat.

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di kamar Ryeowook. Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook sekembalinya dari kamar mandi. "Hm?"

"Sekarang, lepas kacamatamu." Kata Ryeowook.

"Eh?"

"Ikuti saja kata-kataku, hyung." Uppss, sepertinya Ryeowook telah memulai aksi 'mari merubah penampilan Sungmin'

Sungmin pun mengangguk lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Dalam sekejap, pandangan Sungmin tampak kabur, bahkan wajah Ryeowook pun tidak terlalu jelas.

Ia menyipitkan pandangannya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Ryeowook terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Itu apa, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin bingung saat melihat Ryeowook mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas.

"Ini contact lens yang tadi kita beli di optik, hyung. Jadi kau tidak perlu memakai kacamata itu lagi," jelas Ryeowook seraya menunjukkan kotak contact lens yang tadi sempat Ryeowook beli khusus untuk minus mata Sungmin saat perjalanan pulang tadi.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana cara memakainya?"

"Masukkan ke dalam matamu." Sungmin tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Ya jelas saja, selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya contact lens.

"Dimasukkan ke mata?" Ryeowook mengangguk seraya mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin semakin mundur. "Shirreo! Nanti pasti sakit kalau kau masukkan ke mataku. Shirreo~!" Sungmin menahan tangan Ryeowook yang mendekati matanya.

"Hyung, ini bukan dicolokkan ke matamu kok," Ujar Ryeowook seraya menghela napas.

"Tenanglah, aku akan hati-hati. Hyung hanya perlu membuka mata lebar-lebar dan tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Itu saja." Jelas Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan ujung telunjuknya yang terdapat contact lens ke mata Sungmin yang dibuka lebar.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu menempel di bola matanya saat contact lens itu telah menempel di korneanya. Saat kedua contact lens itu telah terpasang, Sungmin dapat kembali melihat dengan dengan jelas.

"Waaww…" gumam Ryeowook. "Wae?" tanya Sungmin yang kebetulan dapat mendengar gumaman Ryeowook. "Matamu ternyata sangat indah, hyung." Ujar Ryeowook. Ya, Sungmin kini tidak memakai kacamata lag, ia kini menggunakan contact lens yang tidak berwarna alias bening. Ternyata selama ini ia mempunya mata yang bulat dan besar, terlihat seperti mata kelinci, imut.

"Jinjja? Gomawo…" Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum senang. Ryeowook memandangi Sungmin dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Hmm… Sekarang kita pergi, hyung." Ujar Ryeowook seraya menarik tangan Sungmin. "Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja membeli pakaian yang terlihat keren untukmu, hyung."

**.**

"Wookie-ah, apa pakaian di toko ini tidak mahal? Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli baju yang banyak," ujar Sungmin saat mereka sampai di toko baju yang Ryeowook maksud.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana, ini adalah toko baju yang diwariskan oleh orang tuaku untuk kami jika Leeteuk hyung telah menginjak usia 20 tahun. Tadi aku telah mengirim pesan untuk Leeteuk hyung, dan dia bilang hyung boleh mengambil apa saja baju yang hyung sukai. Hyung pilih saja baju yang ingin hyung pakai." Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Jinjja?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Jeongmal gomawo, Ryeowook-ah."

"Ne."

Ryeowook berjalan mendahului Sungmin untuk membantunya mencari pakaian. Ryeowook berhenti di salah satu gantungan pakaian khusus namja.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tawar Ryeowook sambil menunjuk sebuah baju yang berwarna biru tua yang memiliki kerah dan tidak berlengan. Sungmin menggeleng melihat model baju itu.

"Aneh," komentar Sungmin. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Bukankah ini model yang sedang trend?" gumam Ryeowook pelan seraya mengembalikan baju itu ke tempatnya.

Ryeowook kembali berjalan mencari baju yang setidaknya menurutnya sedang trend saat ini. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook menoleh dan melihat baju yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin. sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwana biru hitam. Terlihat sangat formal dan… Sungmin akan kembali terlihat culun jika memakai baju yang seperti itu. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Yang ini?" Sungmin kembali menunjukkan sebuah baju kemeja berwarna krem dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang sedang dipakai oleh patung pajangan. Ryeowook mengernyit lalu kembali menggeleng. "Baju-baju itu tidak ada bedanya dengan baju-baju yang saat ini kau pakai, hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Sungmin menggeleng dengan tampang tidak suka saat melihat model baju yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryeowook. Sebuah kaos tanpa lengan dengan jaring-jaring sebagai lapisan luar baju itu.

Setelah cukup lama Ryeowook menawarkan baju-baju yang sedang trend di kalangan para remaja maupun orang dewasa, ia pun berhenti dan menghela napas. Ternyata tidak mudah mencarikan pakaian untuk seorang namja culun yang ingin merubah penampilannya. Semua baju yang Ryeowook tawarkan Sungmin tolak dengan halus.

"Wookie! Yang ini!" Sungmin menunjuk sebuah baju berlengan panjang berwarna pink yang memiliki topi di belakang bajunya, dan jangan lupakan gambar kelinci kecil di bagian kantung yang ada di tengah-tengah baju itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat baju yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin. "Hyung, suka baju seperti itu?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Wae? Anehkah?" Ryeowok menggeleng.

"Ani. Ternyata hyung tidak suka dengan baju yang terlalu ramai dengan aksesoris dan bermodel aneh, ya?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangguk.

Akhirnya setelah satu jam lebih berada di toko itu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun keluar dari toko itu dengan kantung belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

Sungmin memilih pakaian yang memiliki topi di belakangnya, ada yang bermodel V-neck berlengan panjang, ada kaos biasa, celana panjang berbahan kain maupun jeans, celana selutut, baju bermodel kemeja berlengan pendek maupun lengan panjang dengan model dan warna yang tidak terlihat culun jika dipakai.

Baju yang saat ini Sungmin pakai adalah baju dengan model kaos berwarna pink yang sedikit longgar yang dipasangkan dengan celana jeans. Baju seragam yang tadi Sungmin pakai? Tentu saja sudah dimusnahkan. Eh- maksudnya tentu saja sudah di simpan dan diganti dengan baju baru ini agar terlihat lebih cocok dengan penampilan Sungmin yang sekarang. Ermm, tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganggu penampilan Sungmin yang cute dan manis ini. Mungkin bagian itu belum diubah…

"Umm, sepertinya rambutmu perlu diperbaiki, hyung."

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Bukankah rambutku sudah cukup keren?"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Ne, memang sudah keren. Tapi akan lebih terlihat keren jika kita memperbaiki model rambutmu, hyung." Ryeowook pun membawa Sungmin ke satu tempat umum yang biasanya orang-orang pergi ke sana untuk memotong dan memperbaiki rambut mereka, errr… Singkatnya membawa Sungmin ke salon.

**.**

**.**

"Aaahhhhh! Aku tidak mau model rambut seperti ituuu…!" Sungmin berusaha untuk berdiri dari kursi pangkas yang tengah ia duduki. Ryeowook berusaha untuk menahan Sungmin agar tetap duduk di kursi itu.

"Waeyo, hyung? Model rambut ini cocok untukmu," jelas Ryeowook yang terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Sungmin yang memberontak tidak mau dengan model rambut yang ditentukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Poninya terlalu panjang, Wookie. Dan lagi, rambut ini sangat tidak rapi. Lebih bagus model rambutku yang ini, disisir dengan rapi." Ujar Sungmin yang kini telah duduk manis di kursi pangkas itu dengan kain lebar yang menutupi pundak sampai badannya.

"Ani, hyung. Ini tidak aneh. Poninya juga tidak terlalu panjang, dan lagi model rambut ini rapi kok." Jelas Ryeowook. (Bayangin aja model rambut yang dimaksud itu model rambut Sungmin yang ada di MV It's You, yang berponi deh pokoknya)

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya juga sih mencoba model rambut yang lebih berani. Tapi… Apa dia tidak akan terlihat aneh dengan model rambut itu? Sungmin merasa risih dan aneh dengan model itu. Bayangkan saja, jika ada angin kencang yang berhembus, poninya akan terbang ke mana-mana lalu rambutnya akan berantakkan. Merepotkan, bukan?

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook yang menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Percayalah, hyung. Model rambut ini pasti cocok denganmu." Sungmin memajukan bibir bentuk M-nya dengan tampang berpikir yang kemudian mengangguk. Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Noona, tolong potong rambut hyungku seperti model yang ini."

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook duduk dengan bosan di kursi yang disediakan di salon itu. Ia membayangkan bagaimana rupa Sungmin setelah menata rambutnya. Pasti Sungmin akan terlihat keren, tampan, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi rebutan para yeoja. Yup! Setidaknya itulah gambaran Ryeowook tentang penampilan Sungmin nantinya. Lalu? Apakah gambaran-gambaran Ryeowook tentang Sungmin itu benar?

"Wookie-ah," panggil seseorang. Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang memainkan ponselnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya ke asal suara.

"Eh?" Ryeowook terlihat terkejut saat melihat seseorang itu.

"Wae? Aneh, kah?" tanya seseoraang itu, Sungmin. Tentu saja saat ini penampilan Sungmin telah berubah 180 derajat.

"Kau benar-benar Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Jadi kau kira aku ini siapa? Eoh?"

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Kau sama sekali tidak keren, hyung," Sungmin semakin memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku akan terlihat aneh dengan model rambut seperti ini," Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani. Kau tidak keren seperti yang aku bayangkan, hyung. Tapi kau terlihat manis…" ujar Ryeowook. Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah. Jelas saja, ini baru pertama kali baginya dipuji oleh seseorang. Bagaimanapun setiap orang pasti senang dipuji, 'kan? Apalagi bagi seseorang yang tidak pernah dipuji yang selalu diolok-olok.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak hanya berusaha untuk menghiburku, 'kan?" Ryeowook menggeleng dengan lucu. "Ani. Aku seratus persen jujur, hyung." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Wookie. Jeongmalo gomawo atas bantuanmu dan juga pujianmu." Ujar Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, hyung. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, ini sudah sore dan sebentar lagi akan gelap." Ujar Ryeowook setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Sudah sore? Aduuh! Aku lupa menelepon Ky-" Ryeowook mengernyit saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya.

Sungmin sendiri langsung terdiam saat ia hampir saja mengatakan nama Kyuhyun di depan Ryeowook. Ia terlihat salah tingkah melihat Ryeowook yang menatapnya, menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa menelepon Kyuhyun tadi. Saat dia sampai di rumah nanti, Kyuhyun pasti akan memarahinya.

"Wae, hyung? Ada masalah kah?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Ani. Kajja! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang sebelum Leeteuk hyung memarahimu karena pulang malam-malam." Sungmin pun berjalan mendahului Ryeowook untuk keluar dari salon itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ck! Ke mana sih namja culun itu? Kenapa jam segini belum kembali?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 18.03.

Ia menekan tombol remote TV dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal coba? Kyuhyun harus mencari makan di luar rumah di siang hari yang panas, dan sialnya lagi, ia lupa membawa dompet saat ia telah sampai di depan restoran. Alhasil, ia pun tidak jadi masuk ke restoran itu dan kembali ke rumah. Perjalanan yang sia-sia, bukan?

Dan lagi, tidak biasanya Sungmin pulang semalam ini. Pikiran-pikiran negative pun mulai berputar-putar di otak Kyuhyun.

'Jangan-jangan saat Sungmin dalam perjalanan pulang, dia diculik. Omo! Atau jangan-jangan dia diperko- Aissh! Itu tidak mungkin! Siapa juga yang mau menculik dan memerkosanya?' batin Kyuhyun.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun kini terlihat terkejut. 'Oh my gosh! Atau jangan-jangan Sungmin tertekan dengan ejekan-ejekanku lalu pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya?' pikir Kyuhyun dengan nilai negative yang sangat berlebihan.

'Atau jangan-jangan..."

TING TONG

TING TONG

Pikiran-pikiran negative Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin langsung buyar saat mendengar bunyi bel rumah.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah Sungmin, dan kini ia bersiap-siap untuk memarahi namja culun itu.

Kyuhyun melihat dari lubang kecil yang ada di pintu itu.

"Nuguya?" gumam Kyuhyun. yang ia temukan di depan pintu bukanlah seorang namja culun berkacamata, rambut yang disisir dengan rapi, pakaian yang rapi, dan tas ransel yang besar. Melainkan seorang namja yang berdiri membelakanginya. Yang jelas itu bukan cirri-ciri dari Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu itu dari pada ia harus menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap namja yang ada di depan pintunya itu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan saat ia telah membuak pintu rumahnya itu. Namja itu berbalik dan… Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Sungmin sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut kalau Kyuhyun akan memarahinya.

"Nu-nugesyo?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tanya aku ini siapa? Kau tidak amnesia 'kan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku ini Sungmin, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin, ia langsung menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa membiarkan Sungmin masuk dulu.

"Mworago?" gumam Kyuhyun yang kini sedang bersandar di pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

"Dia bohong, 'kan? Mana mungkin Sungmin berpenampilan seperti itu," Kyuhyun mencibir kecil. Kemudian ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

'Tapi, yang tahu rumah ini 'kan hanya aku, Sungmin, keluargaku dan si ikan-monyet itu. Masa sih dia itu Sungmin? Tapi emang mirip Sungmin, sih.' batin Kyuhyun seraya mengingat wajah Sungmin dimana Haehyuk sedang menginap di rumahnya, wajah Sungmin tanpa kacamata.

Setelah beberapa detik Kyuhyun terdiam, akhirnya ia membuka kembali pintu itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menutup pintu, Kyu?" sewot Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab Sungmin. Kini ia sibuk melihat Sungmin dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Jangan-jangan kau penipu yang menyamar jadi Sungmin. Maka kau gagal jika ingin menyamar jadi Sungmin. Sungmin itu tidak seperti ini, kau seharusnya memakai kacamata tebal, seragam yang rapi, tas ransel hitam yang besar dan juga rambut yang disisir dengan rapi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Kenapa suaminya yang notabeen flower boy yang paling pintar menjadi bodoh seperti ini?

"Wae? Memangnya aku tidak boleh merubah penampilanku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedih. Berpenampilan culun, Kyuhyun terus-terusan mengejeknya. Berpenampilan tidak culun, Kyuhyun malah tidak menganggapnya sebagai Sungmin. Semuanya serba salah. Jadi Sungmin harus bagaimana?

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Bagaimanapun juga kini ia sembilan puluh persen telah percaya kalau itu adalah Sungmin.

"Haaah… Arraseo, arraseo." Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit posisinya agar Sungmin dapat masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun menutup pintunya lalu kembali duduk di sofa dan menonton TV dengan malas. Ia terlalu pusing jika harus memikirkan tentang 'kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba bisa bertransformasi'.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. 'Sejak kapan dia ada di sampingku?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke arah TV dan tidak menghiraukan Sungmin.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lagi. "Hm?" Kyuhyun dengan malas menoleh ke Sungmin yang kini sedang memandanginya dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang penampilanku? Aku terlihat tampan kah?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia bertengger di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Talk to my hand." Jawab Kyuhyun datar yang kemudian kembali fokus pada TVnya.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Padahal Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun memujinya, meskipun hanya pujian kecil. Setidaknya beri komentar tentang penampilan barunya dong meskipun bukan pujian.

'Apanya yang tampan? Kau tidak ada tampan-tampannya, babo! Akulah yang tampan. Kau itu terlihat, errr… Manis. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Siapa yang manis? Manis dari mananya? Dari Hongkong? Aissh! Jinjja!' Kyuhyun merutuki pikirannya sendiri tentang penampilan Sungmin yang baru.

Yahhh, bagaimanapun juga, uri namja culun kini telah menjadi namja manis nan imut yang memiliki mata bulat dan besar, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berbentuk M, gigi kelincinya terlihat imut, dan kulit wajah yang mulus dan putih.

Disaat Kyuhyun sibuk merutuki pikirannya sendiri, suara bel rumah kembali berbunyi.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan TVnya dan tidak menghiraukan seseorang yang membunyikan bel itu. Toh juga Sungmin yang akan membuka pintu itu, bukan dirinya.

Cklekk

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan seorang yeoja berdiri di depan pintu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin dengan sopan. "Ah, annyeong. Umm… Kyuhyunnya ada?" tanya yeoja itu. Sungmin mengernyit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton di ruang tamu yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu rumah tidak begitu menghiraukan suara percakapan antara yeoja itu dan Sungmin, meskipun ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara yeoja itu.

"Mencari Kyuhyun? Tapi, anda siapa, ya?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan sopan. Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat.

"Joneun Victoria imnida."

"Victoria?" ulang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengar nama itu disebut pun langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Victoria? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Sejak kapan dia kembali ke Seoul?" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada terkejut.

~TBC~

And then… Who is Victoria? Kenapa Victoria mencari Kyuhyun dan kenapa Kyuhyun terkejut seperti itu? Hohohoho, tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya… *plak*

Hehehe, bagi yang sudah pernah membaca chap ini, tentu saja tidak penasaran… Soalnya ini 'kan republish… ^^

Special thanks buat readers author yang tersayang::

**ChwangMine95, shifamuthia97, Tika, MeyMey8495, Cha fani, Sytadict, Guest, Yeimin, Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo, wulandarydesy, FeraGaeMing, kyumin13, YeWookBaby sarang Sandeul, SparkSomnia, Jaylyn Rui, Chaoi sila, pinokioELF, lee seonhyunLsH0813, putryboO, Guest, desroschan, rie yunnie bear, sha, Freychullie, Cho Miku, niyalaw, Lee Min Yoon, kurous, Feeyy, Kim Soo Hyun, savory pancake, BellaWookie, kyunny, Rosa Damascena, Hong Joo Hyun, farchanie01, KS, stephannie Carolina, Keys47, is0live89, Nunikyumin, park ji hyun, Han Sung Young**

Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya… *peluk kecup atu-atu*

Okedeh, segitu saja deh… ^^

Buat chap 6, 7, 8 dan 9 akan dipost sekaligus dan secepatnya… ^^

Semoga readers gak bosan sama ff ini, ya… ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak berlakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong, readers~! ^^

Author comeback! Okedeh, langsung mulai aja yahh…

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Joneun_ Victoria _imnida_."

"Victoria?" ulang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengar nama itu disebut pun langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Victoria? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Sejak kapan dia kembali ke Seoul?" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada terkejut.

**.**

"Oh, ne. Kyuhyunnya ada, kok. Silahkan masuk…" Sungmin tersenyum seraya mempersilakhan Victoria untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin mempersilahkan Victoria untuk masuk pun langsung berdiri dari sofanya dan bersiap untuk bersembunyi. Namun baru saja Kyuhyun naik ke atas sofa untuk bersembunyi di belakang sofa itu, Victoria telah masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin sendiri yang berdiri di belakang Victoria bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di atas sofa seraya membelakangi Victoria dan Sungmin langsung menoleh ke belakang dan turun dari sofa.

"Eh? _Noona_? Kapan _noona_ kembali ke Seoul? Bukankah noona sekolah di Australia?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Hmm, kemarin malam aku baru sampai di Seoul. Aku punya berita bagus untukmu, Kyu. Mulai sekarang, aku tinggal di Seoul dan sekolah di Seoul. Jadi aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari, Kyu~!" Jelas Victoria dengan senang.

_Yeoja_ itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang terbelalak kaget.

'_What_? Tinggal dan sekolah di Seoul? Ini kah yang namanya kiamat sudah dekat?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ahh… _Neomu_ _bogoshipeo_, Kyu~!" Victoria memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja. Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah saat Victoria memeluk lengannya. Salah tingkah karena malu? _Ani_. Kyuhyun salah tingkah karena tidak suka dengan Victoria yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Yup! Jika kalian berpikir Victoria itu _yeojachingu_nya Kyuhyun, kalian salah besar. Victoria adalah _yeoja_ yang menyukai Kyuhyun sejak mereka SMP.

Victoria adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun saat SMP. Salahkan saja otak Kyuhyun yang memiliki IQ yang tinggi sehingga bisa loncat kelas dan akhirnya sekelas dengan Victoria.

Victoria itu menyukai Kyuhyun dan terus-terusan mengejar Kyuhyun, tidak peduli Kyuhyun menyukainya atau tidak, yang penting ia harus menjadi yeojachingunya Kyuhyun, itulah tekad Victoria.

Lalu perasaan Kyuhyun ke Victoria? Tentu saja tidak ada. Kyuhyun tidak membenci Victoria, namun ia juga tidak suka dengan _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan Victoria yang manja dengannya, selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi, dan selalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai _yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun. Menjengkelkan, bukan?

Haahh… Padahal Kyuhyun sudah lega karena Victoria harus pindah sekolah di Australia. Tapi kenapa sekarang _yeoja_ ini kembali ke Seoul lagiii?

Sungmin yang melihat Victoria bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"N-_noona_… Lepas!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Victoria dengan kasar. "_Wae_, Kyu? Kau tidak kangen sama aku?" tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Ani_."

Victoria menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

'_Please_, jangan gembungkan pipimu seperti itu. Kau sama sekali tidak _cute_, _noona_. Lebih _cute_ Sungmin yang sedang kesal dari pada _yeoja_ ini.' Pikir Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran kenapa _yeoja_ ini bisa nyasar di rumah ini.

"Hm? Oh… Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memberitahu alamat rumahmu. Kenapa kau pindah rumah tidak bilang-bilang, Kyu?"

'Aiissh! Dasar, mereka itu!' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu _noona_? Tidak penting." Jawab Kyuhyun sarkastik. Victoria menggembungkan pipinya lagi, tanda ia kesal dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Saat Victoria kembali memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk melepas pelukan Victoria.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide untuk dapat lepas dari nenek sihir yang satu ini.

"Urrgh! _Noona_… Kau tidak berniat membuat istriku cemburu, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Victoria dari lengannya. Victoria yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun pun langsung melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"_Mwo_? Istri?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sedangkan Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengakuinya sebagai istri(suami)nya.

"Mana? Mana istrimu?" tanya Victoria dengan nada sedikit marah dan kesal. Masa sih namja yang ia sukai secepat itu menikah?

"Itu," Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan polos. "_Mworago_?" Victoria memandangi Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. "Tapi 'kan dia itu _namja_." Ujar Victoria tidak percaya.

"_Wae_? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia _namja_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Ia lalu memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menarik namja manis itu dengan tangan kanannya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Terlihat sangat mesra.

Sungmin terlihat _shock_ karena Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tapi… Kenapa kau bisa suka dengan seorang _namja_?" tanya Victoria yang masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya dengan cuek. "Entahlah. Aku mencintainya, dan aku tidak tahu apa alasanku bisa mencintainya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih _shock_ dengan pelukkan itu makin _shock_ setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa senang saat Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya dan mengatakan hal itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa senang.

Tapi, rasa senang itu hanya sebentar saja ia rasakan, karena ia sadar bahwa semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan dan katakan itu hanyalah akting. Ingat 'kan betapa tidak sukanya dan kesalnya Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin?

"T-tapi…"

"Aissh, sudahlah. _Noona_ mengganggu kesenangan kami berdua saja. Sekarang, bisakah _noona_ pergi dari rumah kami?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kyu…" Gumam Victoria yang masih _shock_.

"Oke! _Time's_ _up_! Waktu berkunjung _noona_ sudah habis,. Jadi sekarang, silahkan pulang ke rumahmu. _Bye_-bye~!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendorong punggung Victoria menuju pintu keluar. Dasar _evil_, gak ada sopannya.

Blaam!

Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu rumahnya setelah Victoria keluar. Ia berjalan kembali memasuki ruang tamu dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan _evil_nya yang menusuk.

Sungmin yang merasakan aura setan kini mengelilingi rumah itu langsung merinding.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan _yeoja_ itu masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya. Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Aku pikir dia itu teman dekatmu mengingat dia tahu alamat rumah ini." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada menyesal. Ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin, tidak sangup melihat wajah menyesal Sungmin yang terkesan sangat imut itu.

Ia lalu menghela napasnya dengan berat sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa itu.

"Umm, Kyu…" panggil Sungmin. "Hm?"

"Memangnya _yeoja_ itu siapa? Kenapa kau mengusirnya?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya dengan berat.  
"Dia itu teman sekelasku saat aku SMP. Dia itu yeoja yang paling mengerikan di antara _yeoja-yeoja_ lain yang berusaha mengejarku. Dia itu seperti _stalker_. Selalu memata-mataiku, selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, dan selalu mengaku bahwa dirinya itu adalah yeojachinguku. Haish! Pokoknya dia itu _yeoja_ yang mengerikan." Kyuhyun merinding mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh Victoria saat mereka SMP. Dengan kata lain, Kyuhyun ilfil dengan Victoria.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh? Bukannya dia bilang akan sekolah di Seoul? Bukankah ada kemungkinan besar ia akan sekolah di sekolah kita, Kyu? Mengingat dia yang terus mengejarmu dan mengikutimu kemana-mana." Kyuhyun terdiam. Benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin. Victoria pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa dekat dengannya, tak terkecuali dengan masalah sekolah.

'Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa lepas dari yeoja mengerikan itu dong?' pikir Kyuhyun ngeri. Apakah ini artinya kejadian di masa SMPnya akan terulang lagi?

Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkan tentang _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa membuat otak Kyuhyun semakin error.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan masalah Victoria lagi. tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin. Ia melirik Sungmin sekilas kemudian memandangi Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa jadi seperti ini? Pergi ke dukun mana dia bisa sampai berubah drastis seperti ini?' pikir Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan _namja_ yang tengah dipandanginya ini. Oke. Angap saja ini seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng. Ibarat seekor kodok yang berubah menjadi pangeran.

"W-_waeyo_, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya. "_Ani_. Hanya saja kau terlihat aneh dengan penampilan seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Sungmin memajukan bibirnya seraya memerhatikan penampilannya.

'Apa aku salah berpenampilan seperti ini?' batin Sungmin. namun sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Untuk apa ia mengubah penampilannya? Bukankah ia ingin mengubah penampilannya karena ia kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan mengolok-oloknya dan ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bisa berpenampilan keren, 'kan? Bukannya malah ingin mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Lalu kenapa ia merasa sedih dan kesal saat Kyuhyun tidak memujinya dan mengatainya tidak cocok dengan penampilan ini?

"Aissh! _Babo_!" Sungmin memukul kepalanya pelan. 'Tidak mungkin 'kan aku ingin mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun? Untuk apa? Untuk menarik perhatiannya agar menyukaimu? Aissh! Tidak perlu! Untuk apa? Bukankah kau sangat kesal dengan setan yang satu itu?' Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh.

Dengan langkah lemas, Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar yang tadi Kyuhyun masuki.

**.**

**.**

**Jam 22.58…**

Seperti biasa, malam ini pun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidur di tempat masing-masing. Kyuhyun di kasur empuknya dan Sungmin di sofa sempitnya.

Saat ini Sungmin telah berkunjung ke pulau mimpinya, beda lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar alias masih terjaga.

Entah kenapa malam ini ia susah sekali memejamkan matanya apalagi mengunjungi pulau mimpinya. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke kanan yang langsung berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang tidur di sofa.

Ia memandangi Sungmin yang tertidur di sofa itu. Ada sedikit rasa tidak tega saat melihat Sungmin yang terlihat tidak nyaman tidur di sofa itu.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Ia kembali memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat damai dan manis saat terlelap sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan menjauhkan selimut tipis yang menutupi Sungmin.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun mengangkat dan menggendong Sungmin dengan bridal style menuju kasurnya.

Ia membaringkan Sungmin di kasur empuk itu lalu menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimut tebalnya. Menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati sofa yang tadi ditempati oleh Sungmin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang tadi digunakan oleh istri(suami)nya.

Yaahh, sesekali bertukar posisi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Setelah Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya, ia baru tahu bagaimana rasanya tidur di sofa itu. Sempit, tidak nyaman dan kedinginan dengan selimut yang tipis itu.

Haaah, yasudahlah, lebih baik memejamkan mata dan tidur.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan harinya, jam 05.50**

KRIIINGG!

Jam wekker yang ada di kamar itu berbunyi dengan nyaring, bahkan bisa memekakkan telinga seseorang yang berada di dekat jam itu.

Sungmin mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam selimut dan menjulurkannya keara meja nakas yang ada di samping kanannya. Sejak kapan meja nakas itu ada di sampingnya? Bukankah biasanya meja nakas itu ada di belakangnya -disamping sofa-?

Karena kesadaran Sungmin belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, jadi ia tidak ingin memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan masalah meja nakas itu. Tapi kini masalahnya, kenapa sedari tadi Sungmin meraba meja nakas itu jam wekkernya tidak ada?

Sungmin menyapukan tangannya ke seluruh permukaan meja nakas itu dengan keadaan mata yang masih terpejam.

Tangannya tetap tidak menemukan benda berising yang masih tetap setia berbunyi itu. Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

PRIAANGG!

Sungmin terlonjak keget saat menemukan jam wekker melayang dan mendarat dengan keadaan menyedihkan setelah sebelumnya membentur dinding.

Ia menoleh ke arah sang pelaku pelayangan jam wekker itu.

Ada yang aneh. Kenapa kasur yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sempit? Eh? Itu bukan kasur, tapi sofa yang biasa ia tempati.

Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun ada di sana, dan kenapa ia ada di kasur empuknya Kyuhyun?

Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. ia melihat raut ketidak-nyamanan dan lelah dari wajah Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dengan kasur itu sehingga tidak bisa tidur.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

Bukannya terbangung, Kyuhyun malah menaikkan selimutnya sampai sebatas hidung. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu kedinginan, terlihat dari tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin pelan seraya menguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun. 'Apa mungkin Kyuhyun yang memindahkanku ke kasur?' batin Sungmin.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Kyuhyun terlihat terganggu dan dengan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan menunjukkan iris matanya itu.

"Nghh?" Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau bisa tidur di sini?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Hmm? Aku tidak tega melihatmu tidur di sofa yang sempit ini," jawab Kyuhyun yang kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul semuanya. Ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya di sofa itu.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ehh? A-_ani_! Sepertinya kemarin aku mimpi berjalan dan akhirnya tidur di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih tersenyum manis. Ia lebih percaya dengan jawaban pertama yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun daripada yang barusan ini. Bukankah orang yang belum sadar sepenuhnya selalu berkata jujur?

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa ada di kasur? Apa mungkin kau mimpi berjalan sambil menggendongku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Bisa saja 'kan kau juga mimpi berjalan dan akhirnya tertidur di kasur?" Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakui apa yang ia lakukan.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Setahuku, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya mimpi berjalan, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum kemenangan yang masih setia terukir di wajah manis itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Ia langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi." Ujarnya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Sungmin terkikik kecil dengan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang terlihat kehilangan kata-kata tadi.

'Ternyata dia punya sisi lembut.' Sungmin tersenyum kecil memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Whoaa~! _Nuguya_?"

"_Aigoo_! Murid baru kah?"

"Ahh~! Ada pangeran baru!"

"Waahh! _Jinjja_! Ada malaikat nyasar!"

"_Aigoo_~! _Nuguya_? _So_ _cute_~!"

Sungmin berjalan risih di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Bisikan-bisikan bahkan sampai teriakan-teriakan _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ membuat suasana di koridor atau mungkin sekolah itu menjadi ricuh.

Baru saja Sungmin sampai di sekolah, tapi sudah ia dipandangi dengan padangan aneh -menurut Sungmin-.

Ia berjalan semakin merapat kearah Ryeowook yang berjalan di sampingnya. Semakin banyak orang yang memandanginya, ia semakin berjalan ke arah belakang Ryeowook, seolah-olah berlindung di belakang punggung Ryeowook dari tatapan-tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang itu.

"_Hyung_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Ryeowook yang bingung. "Itu… Kenapa mereka memadangiku seperti itu? Aku risih." Jawab Sungmin. Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"Mereka mengagumimu, _hyung_. Kau tidak dengar pujian-pujian yang keluar dari mulut mereka itu? Pujian-pujian itu semua ditujukan untukmu, _hyung_." Jelas Ryeowook.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya agar Sungmin tidak berjalan dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Biasakanlah dirimu, _hyung_." Ujar Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia berusaha berjalan seperti biasa dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan bisikan dan teriakan orang-orang itu.

"KYYAAA!" Sungmin dan Ryeowook sontak langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pandangan siswa-siswi yang semakin heboh itu. Dan ternyata…

Tiga _flower_ _boys_ kita tengah berjalan di koridor itu. Tahu 'kan siapa mereka? Tentu saja Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Mereka berjalan melewati Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Namun tiba-tiba Donghae berhenti berjalan dan kemudian ia berjalan mundur dan berhenti tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Hm? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi… Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae. Sebelum Sungmin menjawab, Donghae kembali berbicara.

"Tapi kau sangat manis, _Honey_!" Donghae mencolek dagu Sungmin dengan gaya menggodanya. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Ia menarik kerah belakang Donghae dan menyeret _namja_ ikan itu menjauh dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah dan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Suasana sekejap langsung hening, tidak ada yang bersuara hingga akhirnya… Kyuhyun menunjukan seringainya yang mampu membuat semua _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ langsung meleleh.

Koridor itu langsung kembali ricuh, bahkan lebih ricuh dari pada yang tadi setelah melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kalinya ditunjukkan.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Terlihat Donghae kini sedang membujuk Eunhyuk yang mungkin sedang ngambek. _Namja_ ikan yang tertampan, sepertinya kau harus mengurus _monkey_ unyumu yang sedang ngambek itu, deh. Yup! Asalkan _readers_ tahu, mereka itu sepasang kekasih loh… Baru jadian, kok.

"Heh? Kenapa dia menyeringai seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baginya, seringai itu sama sekali tidak keren, mengerikan malahan. Baginya, seringai yang paling keren itu seringai milik _namjachingu_nya, Yesung.

Sungmin masih terdiam. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin mungkin mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan _fans_nya Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tadi menunjukkan seringai yang benar-benar mampu melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**_Skip time_~ Jam istirahat…**

Sungmin kini sedang makan siang di kantin bersama Ryeowook, Yesung, dan jangan lupakan Siwon.

Siwon terlihat semakin dekat dan akrab dengan Sungmin setelah melihat perubahan penampilan Sungmin. Bahkan banyak dari fansnya Siwon yang iri dengan Sungmin yang bisa dekat dengan idola mereka.

"Kenapa kau ingin merubah penampilanmu, Sungmin?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin berhenti menyurup jus _strawberry_nya.

"Karena aku ingin orang-orang berhenti mengolok-olokku." jawab Sungmin. Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Yahh, ini kenyataan yang terlihat jelas. Sungmin selalu saja diolok-olok oleh orang-orang, jadi jelas saja dong Sungmin ingin orang-orang mengakuinya dan berhenti mengolok-oloknya.

Suasana di kantin itu terlihat tenang, meskipun banyak siswa maupun siswi yang membicarakan tentang Sungmin. Membicarakan tentang perubahan Sungmin yang amat sangat drastis.

Namun suasana tersebut hanya bertahan sampai 3 orang _namja_ masuk ke area kantin itu.

"Hoo! Ternyata _uri flower boy_ yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS ini masih dekat dengan _nerd boy_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Kini ia tengah berdiri di dekat meja yang ditempati oleh Siwon, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Siwon menghela napasnya. "Siapa yang _nerd boy_? Kau tidak lihat namja ini berpenampilan seperti apa? Apakah sekarang dia masih culun?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Tidak sih." jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Maaf saja jika kau ingin cari masalah, kami sedang tidak punya waktu untuk melayanimu." Ujar Siwon yang dengan santainya kembali melahap makanannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, setelah _nerd boy_ ini merubah penampilannya, kau semakin yakin ingin menjadikannya sebagai pelarian dari _gossip_ yang beredar itu?" Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia tidak akan mampu lari dari masalah ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah terseret ke dalam masalah ini. Kenapa sih Kyuhyun setega itu membawa Sungmin ke dalam masalah?

Siwon dengan malas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau segampang itu mempercayai _gossip_ itu? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya hubugan apa-apa dengan wakilku." Ujar Siwon menegaskan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar dari _gossip_ itu? Kau takut diturunkan dari jabatanmu karena hubungan kalian?" Siwon menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi_ evil_ yang satu ini.

"Dan mau sampai kapan kau mengungkit _gossip_ itu?" tanya Siwon balik. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin agar mengikutinya. Baru selangkah saja Sungmin berjalan mengikuti Siwon, tangan kirinya telah ditarik oleh seseorang.

Sungmin berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menarik tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Siwon yang merasa Sungmin berhenti berjalan pun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kau membawa Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang rendah. Nadanya bicaranya yang terdengar cukup mengerikan itu membuat sebagian dari orang-orang yang berkumpul di kantin itu untuk menyaksikan itu langsung merinding.

Keadaan kantin itu sekarang seperti tempat untuk pertunjukkan. Sebagian besar siswa-siswi dari sekolah itu kini tengah berkumpul dan mengelilingi Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon.

Aura panas dan hitam kini menyelimuti ruangan itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini saling bertatapan dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Sungmin yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dengan tangan yang digenggam oleh kedua pangeran sekolah ini hanya bisa menahan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri karena aura disekelilinya dan tatapan tajam antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"S-Siwon-ssi… Lebih baik kembali ke kelas saja." Usul Sungmin. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. Siwon kembali menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya, namun lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan cukup kuat sehingga Sungmin tertarik ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sendiri tanpa mengajak dia, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. "Lalu untuk apa kau menarik tangan Sungmin?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun hendak menjawab, namun seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke area kantin itu langsung merusak aura kelam yang telah dibentuk oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Lee Hyukjae!" seorang _yeoja_ yang diketahui bernama Victoria itu datang dari arah belakang Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Victoria berjalan ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan kesal. Kyuhyun melihat Victoria dengan pandangan ngeri, Sungmin dengan pandangan bingungnya, dan Siwon dengan tidak suka dengan yeoja yang terkesan ribut dan mengganggu itu.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku, _eoh_?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat tidak bingung. "_Waeyo_, Vict? Tidak memberitahu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Victoria menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau Kyuhyun telah menikah dengannya, _eoh_?" tanya Victoria seraya menunjuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung terbelalak kaget. Sedangkan Siwon, ia juga terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Victoria. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Siwon melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ya, seluruh siswa-siswi yang mendengar perkataan Victoria terkejut bukan main.

Kyuhyun menikah dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa?

"_Ya_..! _Noona_…!" desis Kyuhyu pelan.

~TBC~

Fuaahahahahaha! Akhirnya ketahuan~! *joget2 gaje*

Hehehe... Bagaimana chap ini? Mian kalau chap lalu pendek, yang kali ini mungkin juga masih kurang panjang yah? Mian yah… *bow*

Special thanks buat readers author yang tersayang::

**ChwangMine95, shifamuthia97, Tika, MeyMey8495, Cha fani, Sytadict, Guest, Yeimin, Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo, wulandarydesy, FeraGaeMing, kyumin13, YeWookBaby sarang Sandeul, SparkSomnia, Jaylyn Rui, Chaoi sila, pinokioELF, lee seonhyunLsH0813, putryboO, Guest, desroschan, rie yunnie bear, sha, Freychullie, Cho Miku, niyalaw, Lee Min Yoon, kurous, Feeyy, Kim Soo Hyun, savory pancake, BellaWookie, kyunny, Rosa Damascena, Hong Joo Hyun, farchanie01, KS, stephannie Carolina, Keys47, is0live89, Nunikyumin, park ji hyun, Han Sung Young**

Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya… *peluk kecup atu-atu*

Buat yang masih setia meninggalkan jejak alias review, author kasih hadiah plus deh… Nih, laptopnya si Hyukkie, yang isinya semua video yadong… *nyodorin lappie Hyuk*

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeonghaseo, readers~! Ini author benar-benar repost kilat, demi readers yang udah pengen baca chap 10…

Chap 10 nya akan segera diupdate… ^^

Mulai aja, ne?

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Victoria menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau Kyuhyun telah menikah dengannya, _eoh_?" tanya Victoria seraya menunjuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung terbelalak kaget. Sedangkan Siwon, ia juga terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Victoria. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Siwon melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ya, seluruh siswa-siswi yang mendengar perkataan Victoria terkejut bukan main.

Kyuhyun menikah dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa?

"_Ya_..! _Noona_…!" desis Kyuhyu pelan.

**.**

"Mwo?" ujar Donghae tidak percaya.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat tegang meskipun kedua namja itu berusaha menunjukan wajah tenang mereka.

Tiba-tiba Donghae tertawa. "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Vict! Uri Kyuhyun mana mungkin menikah, apalagi dengan seorang namja. Kau jangan membuat candaan yang tidak masuk akal, Vict." Ujar Donghae dengan masih tertawa geli.

Victoria menatap Donghae dengan kesal. Bagaimanapun juga respon dari Donghae yang malah tertawa itu berarti dia tidak percaya padanya, bukan? Jadi, Donghae menganggapnya pembohong dan hanya bercanda? Menyebalkan sekali!

"Ya! Aku tidak bercanda, ikan! Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Kyuhyun. Semalam aku ke rumah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia telah menikah dengan namja ini. Bahkan namja ini jelas-jelas ada di rumah Kyuhyun." Jelas Victoria.

Donghae menghela napasnya. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Victoria yang sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. "Vict, aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun dekat dengan namja ini. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan namja ini. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai perkataanmu?" tanya Donghae.

Victoria mendengus kesal. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan centilnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Haaah, dasar yeoja ini. Lalu, ia beralih menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Sungmin.

Meskipun Victoria merasa sakit karena ngotot mengungkapkan pernikahannya Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, namun ia lebih tidak terima lagi jika ia harus dianggap sebagai pembohong dan penyebar gossip.

"Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menggenggam tangan namja ini?" tanya Victoria seraya menunjuk tangan pergelangan Sungmin yang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Seluruh mata yang ada di sana melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Victoria.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tatapan curiga. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, ia merasa curiga dengan kedua namja ini. Bayangkan saja, kenapa selama ini Kyuhyun selalu mengganggu Siwon yang sedang bersama dengan Sungmin? Kenapa saat Siwon sedang bersama dengan orang lain, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengganggunya?

Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin saat Siwon hendak membawa Sungmin pergi dari kantin ini?

Bisikan-bisikan dari siswa-siswi yang sedang berkumpul dan menonton kehebohan itu mulai terdengar. Bahkan beberapa guru juga berada di sana untuk melihat kehebohan itu.

"Kalian…" Siwon akhirnya angkat bicara. Semua mata yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Kalian benar-benar telah menikah?" tanya Siwon yang menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

Sungmin hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kini merasakan aura mengerikan dari fansnya Kyuhyun. mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan ditenggelamkan hidup-hidup di sungai Han.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sedang mengalami yang namanya dilema. Jika ia menjawab yang sejujurnya, maka hancurlah sudah harga dirinya di sekolah ini. Bayangkan saja, seorang pangeran sekolah mengakui bahwa ia telah menikah dengan namja yang dulunya adalah namja culun? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi, kalau Kyuhyun berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sungmin, Victoria akan terus mengejarnya. Yeah, Kyuhyun sudah cukup capek menghadapi yeoja yang selalu mengejarnya dan mengikutinya kemana-mana ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Ne, aku telah menikah dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Siwon membesarkan matanya, ini sungguh mengejutkan.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Intinya, semua yang ada di tempat kejadian itu terkejut bukan main mendengar pengakuan dari Kyuhyun.

Good! Sekarang Sungmin benar-benar merasakan hawa membunuh dan tatapan menusuk tengah melandanya. Ia yakin kalau sekarang fansnya Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap membopongnya ke sungai Han.

Beberapa siswi menjerit histeris, menangis, kejang-kejang -eh?-, dan bahkan ada yang pingsan mendengar idola mereka telah menikah. Namun tak sedikit siswa-siswi yang tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Yeah well, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan membentuk sebuah club yang bernamakan 'KyuMin Lover fansclub'.

"Tapi," Siwon kembali angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau selalu mengolok-olok Sungmin?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namja ini sungguh membuat Kyuhyun semakin terjepit. Siwon juga menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Suasana di kantin itu semakin mencekam, bahkan orang-orang yang ada di sana merinding seketika saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon sibuk melempar deathglare satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang berdiri di antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini sibuk meratapi nasib kedua tangannya yang terasa sangat pegal karena sampai saat ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Memangnya ada hubungannya denganmu, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan Sungmin sedangkan kau sangat sering mengolok-oloknya." Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu mengolok-olok Sungmin?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia kemudian menatap Siwon dengan tatapan dewa setannya. Kini Siwon telah berhasil membuatnya semakin terjepit.

"Karena…" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Karena aku tidak suka dengannya." jawabnya akhirnya. Ia berusaha untuk tiak menatap mata Sungmin saat mengatakannya.

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa sesak saat mengatakannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun telah menyadari dan mengakui kalau ia merasa cemburu saat melihat Sungmin dekat dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mengakui kepada diri sendiri saja Kyuhyun sudah sangat gengsi, mana mungkin namja tampan ini mau mengakui kecemburuannya di depan orang-orang.

Mereka semua mengernyit mendengar jawaban yang membingungkan dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia sudah tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun sering mengolok-oloknya. Maka dari itu namja manis ini terlihat biasa-biasanya saja saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Yaah, meskipun ada sedikit rasa tidak enak di hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Victoria mengernyit dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kyu! Kau ini ingin mempermainkanku, ya?" tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dnegan malas. "Ada apa lagi, noona?" tanyanya malas.

"Kemarin kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan yang sebaliknya?" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Oke! Dia sudah sangat lelah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin menjepitnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Ia lalu menautkan jari-jarinya di jari-jari Sungmin dan menarik tangan namja manis ini dan pergi dari tempat itu. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menggenggam tangannya, bukan pergelangan tangannya, dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan namja kelinci itu.

Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah beranjak dari tempat itu, tangan kanan Sungmin kembali ditarik oleh seseorang. Aigoo, rasanya tangan Sungmin seperti akan patah karena sedari tadi ditarik-tarik terus.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat menyadari Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendecih kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang menarik tangan Sungmin, Siwon. Ia kembali melemparkan deathglarenya yang paling mematikan pada Siwon. Sebaliknya juga, Siwon memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasakan bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat merasakan aura raja setan keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan tatapan menusuk dari Siwon.

"Ada apa lagi, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suaranya yang rendah, terdengar menyeramkan.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"Jika kau tidak mencintai Sungmin, maka biarkanlah aku yang mencintainya." Ujar Siwon dengan nada seriusnya.

Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadarinya, seorang namja yang sedari tadi berdiri diantara siswa-siswi kini sedang berusaha untuk tetap memasang tampang coolnya meskipun ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Kim Kibum, ia tersenyum miris mendengar nada kesungguhan dari perkataan Siwon tadi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan evil andalannya.

"Jangan pernah berharap, Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin dan benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Siwon hanya menatap kepergian kedua orang itu dengan perasaan kesal. Kesal karena Sungmin dibawa pergi oleh setan itu. Sepertinya akan sangat sulit merebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sungmin seraya meletakkan dagunya di pembatas balkon. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di pembatas balkon.

"Lalu? Kau mau kemana? Di sinilah satu-satunya tempat yang aman dari orang-orang menyebalkan itu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai seraya melihat ke arah langit.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada di atap sekolah.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa tadi kau tidak membiarkan Siwon untuk mencintaiku?' tanya Sungmin. Pertanyaan yang sangat polos sih, tapi Sungmin sebenarnya hanya ingin mengetes Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Haruskah aku membiarkanmu dimiliki oleh orang lain? Kau sudah menikah, ingat itu, Lee Sungmin!"

"Bukankah seharusnya margaku itu Cho?" gumam Sungmin. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu jelas dengan apa yang digumamkan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani."

"Bukankah tadi Siwon hanya mengatakan kalau ia ingin mencintaiku, bukannya memilikiku, kenapa kau tidak mengijinkannya?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang dekat dengan Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sembilan puluh persen bohong.

Sejujurnya ia itu tidak suka Sungmin dekat dengan Siwon karena sesuatu yang menyebalkan yang biasanya disebut dengan cemburu. Meskipun Kyuhyun benci mengakui kalau dia cemburu, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia kesal melihat Sungmin dekat dengan Siwon.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itupun merasa risih dan salah tingkah.

"M-mwo? Waeyo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar mereka tidak saling bertatapan.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Aniyo. Hanya saja kau terlihat tampan." Ujar Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun terlihat semakin salah tingkah, namun kenarsisannya mengalahkan salah tingkahnya itu.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja! Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya? Apa karena kacamatamu yang terlalu tebal itu makanya kau tidak bisa melihat ketampananku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang akut.

Sungmin mencibir. "Aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu." Ujarnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu. 'Kau juga terlihat sangat imut, Min.' batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. 'Aissh! Mwo? Imut? Ani! Ani! Apanya yang imut? Aissh! Jinjja!' Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Haaah, sifat munafik Kyuhyun kembali muncul.

Krieet~!

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kalian di sini rupanya." Ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae menghela napasnya lalu menyenderkan sikunya di bahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Eunhyuk memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku kalau kau sudah menikah, Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang disekolah mengetahui hal ini. Coba hyung pikirkan, apa kata orang-orang kalau mereka tahu aku menikah dengan namja culun? Kau ingat 'kan bagaimana rupa Sungmin dulu? Dan lagi, aku yakin sebentar lagi kami akan berhadapan dengan kapala sekolah karena menikah di saat masih sekolah." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang kembali mengungkit masalah penampilannya yang dulu.

"Aissh! Kau jahat sekali! Padahal aku sudah sangat dekat dengan keluargamu, seharusnya ahjumma dan ahjussi memberitahuku tentang hal ini. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak dianggap." Ujar Donghae.

"Tapi, Kyu…" Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Sungmin, terlihat sangat akrab. "Kau beruntung menikah dengannya," Ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae mendekati Sungmin. "Hanya saja, dia yang tidak beruntung menikah dengan setan sepertimu." Lanjutnya. Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mencibir pelan.

"Ne, kau sangat manis." Ujar Donghae seraya mencolek dagu Sungmin. Kyuhyun memukul tangan kegatelan milik Donghae, dan Eunhyuk melayangkan sebuah jitakan di kepala sang fishy tercinta.

"Tapi bagiku kau yang paling manis dan imut, Hyukkie my chagi~" Eunhyuk mencibir pelan seraya mendorong wajah Donghae yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat pasangan gaje itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan kedua orang itu dan sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. Victoria menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan benci. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun." gumamnya pelan.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Haaah!" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya saat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas dalam sehari ini. Hari ini adalah terberat baginya. Ia harus menutup telinganya dari teriakan histeris dan berbagai protes dari fansnya. Ia juga harus mendengar omelan panjang dari sang kepala sekolah tentang pernikahannya, untung saja dia dan Sungmin tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan tak jarang juga ia mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sangat konyol, seperti 'Bagaimana bulan madu kalian?', 'Kalian honey moon dimana?', 'Sudah berapa kali melakukan 'itu'?', 'Tidak ikut KB?'. Haaah, pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?

Krieet~

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya, Sungmin baru sampai di rumah. Ya, Sungmin masih pulang ke rumah dengan jalan kaki. Kata Kyuhyun, meskipun orang-orang sudah tahu tentang pernikahan mereka, bukan berarti mereka harus menunjukan kemesraan di depan orang banyak, 'kan?

Yup! Intinya, mereka tetap berlaku seperti biasanya, saling cuek saat disekolah, meskipun peraturan itu sedikit mulai pudar karena kepossessive-an Kyuhyun.

Terlihat dari raut wajah Sungmin, namja manis itu juga kelihatan sangat lelah. Seharian ini di sekolah ia terus dicibir oleh fansnya Kyuhyun, dan juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, tidak sedikit orang yang bertanya pertanyaan aneh padanya.

"Aissh! Fansmu sangat mengerikan, Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar Sungmin yang juga menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa single.

"Kau baru tahu? Mereka itu memang sangat mengerikan, apalagi yang yeoja. Kau bisa tercabik-cabik jika membuatnya tidak senang." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

**.**

**.**

**Malam harinya, jam 22.45…**

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berbaring dengan santai di kasurnya yang empuk, sedangkan Sungmin sedang menyusun bantalnya di sofa yang biasa ia tempati.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun memanggilnya pun menoleh. "Hm?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Malam ini kau boleh tidur di kasur." Ujarnya. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sumringah.

"Jinjja? Malam ini aku tidur di kasur?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin berjalan mendekati kasur sisi kiri, sedangkan yang sisi kanan masih ditiduri oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakkan bantal dan gulingnya di kasur dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih tidur di sana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi fokus pada PSPnya menoleh ke Sungmin. "Wae? Kau ingin aku tidur di sofa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia cukup ilfil tidur di sofa yang sempit itu.

Sungmin mengernyit. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya tidur di kasur? Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun malah tidak mau tidur di sofa?

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku tidur di kasur? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau tidur di sofa?" tanya Sungmin yang masih bingung.

"Jadi kalau kau tidur di kasur, aku harus tidur di sofa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau mau-ehh? Jadi, maksudmu…" Sungmin menggantung kata-katanya. "Hm?" Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada PSPnya.

"Maksudmu, malam ini kita tidur… seranjang?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin mendadak jadi merasa malu. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap memasang tampang coolnya.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah menikah? Tidak ada masalah, 'kan? Lagian aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, kok." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyimpan PSPnya di dalam laci meja nakas yang ada di sampingnya. Ia lalu menarik selimut tebalnya sampai sebatas dadanya.

"Kau mau berdiri sampai kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Aigoo~ Rasanya jantungnya ingin melompat keluar saking cepatnya degupan jantungnya.

Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, meskipun ia terlihat memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang terlihat damai, namun jantungnya seraya sedang berdisko ria di dalam sana.

Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin tidur tidak nyenyak di sofa itu dan dari pada dia harus mengalami yng namanya encok muda karena tidur di sofa sempit itu, lebih baik mereka tidur bersama di kasur yang empuk itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan harinya, jam 05.32…**

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa pagi ini ia bisa bangun sepagi ini, bahkan ia bangun sebelum sang jam wekker tercinta menjerit dengan nyaring dan sang namja manis membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat meregangkan tangan dan badannya yang terasa kaku langsung membatalkan niatnya. Kyuhyun memandangi pemandangan di depannya tanpa berkedip.

Saat ini wajah Kyuhyun tepat berada di depan wajah Sungmin. Dan asalkan readers tahu, jarak wajah merek kurang dari 5 cm. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat ia merasakan nafas hangat Sungmin menerpa wajahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan kini melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah tepatnya di bawah selimut dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang istri(suami) terimut.

Dan yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun adalah tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan, oh! Apa itu! Kenapa tangannya juga memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan erat?

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Namja manis itu tidak menyadari kalau tadi ia memeluk pinggang sang suami karena saat ia masih setengah tersadar, ia mengucek matanya dengan tangan kiri yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Tepat saat Sungmin selesai mengumpulkan nyawanya, jam wekker yang selalu mengganggu hari pagi mereka pun berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tangan Sungmin terulur untuk mematikan jam wekker yang ada di meja nakas.

"Eh?" Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah terbangun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku mandi dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat lalu beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin melihat ke Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa tumben sekali Kyuhyun duluan sebelum ia terbangun?

**.**

**.**

"Waahh, namja manis telah datang~!"

"Sungmin-ssi, kau semakin terlihat manis!"

"Sungmin~ Andaikan saja kau tidak menikah dengan Kyuhyun, aku pasti sudah menjadi namjachingumu."

"Cih! Namja menyebalkan! Kenapa dia bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun chagiku?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia dengan tampang culunnya yang dulu menikah dengan uri Kyuhyun?"

Beberapa pujian maupun ejekan terdengar saat Sungmin berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah itu. Sungmin berjalan dengan risih, namun Ryeowook yang berjalan di sampingnya berusaha untuk membuat Sungmin tidak menghiraukan keributan di koridor itu.

"Sungmin hyung, dasimu jangan diikat terlalu ketat dong, jadi kelihatan culun." Ujar Ryeowook seraya sedikit melonggarkan dasi Sungmin.

"Um, ne. Gomawo, Wookie." Ujar Sungmin saat Ryeowook telah selesai memperbaiki dasinya.

"KYAAAA~!" Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin dan Ryeowook harus menutup telinga mereka saat Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan melewati koridor yang sama.

Namun bedanya, kali ini teriakan itu langsung berubah menjadi cibiran saat melihat Victoria dengan manjanya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

Posisi Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Victoria saat ini tepat berada di samping Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ternyata mengakui telah menikah dengan Sungmin tidak mempan membuat Victoria jera.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir saat Victoria mengejek fansnya Kyuhyun yang masih mencibir yeoja centil itu. Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Victoria yang masih bergelayut manja di lengannya. Beberapa fansnya Kyuhyun berteriak marah melihat hal itu.

"Istriku itu bisa martial arts, loh… Kau tidak takut jadi babak belur karena istriku itu?" bisik Kyuhyun. Victoria menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan ngeri, sedangkan yang ditatap malah menatapnya balik dengan tatapan bingung.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Victoria kembali tersenyum centil pada Kyuhyun. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Kyu~ Mana mungkin seorang namja berani memukul yeoja?" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Kali ini juga tidak mempan untuk Victoria. Ternyata memang susah membuat yeoja yang satu ini jera.

"Aigoo~! Kau ini… Kau ini pura-pura lupa atau bodoh, sih? Jelas-jelas kemarin kau yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun telah menikah, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah bermanja-manja pada namja yang sudah menikah? Dasar tidak tahu malu." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Victoria yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Eunhyuk pun langsung memberikan jitakan manis di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Auuw! Appo… Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, yeoja?" Victoria menjulurkan lidahnya dan tidak memperdulikan Eunhyuk. Kini ia sibuk bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangan Victoria dari lengannya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Victoria.

"Ya! Ya! Kyu~!" panggil Victoria. Namun namja yang ia panggil justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan tidak memperdulikan Victoria yang kesal.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" tanya Victoria sarkastik saat melihat Sungmin yang menahan senyumnya. Sungmin menggeleng dengan masih menahan senyumannya agar tidak tertawa, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Victoria setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya ke yeoja itu.

"Aissh! Jinjja!" kesal Victoria.

**.**

**.**

**Jam istirahat~**

"Sungmin," panggil seseorang. Sungmin yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya yang sudah selesai dipakai langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Siwon? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin seraya berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman yang terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Aku ingin latihan basket. Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

D isepanjang koridor, mereka terus berbincang. Meskipun Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan marah padanya karena masih dekat dengan Siwon, namun ia merasa tidak bisa menjauh dari Siwon, bagaimanapun juga Siwon itu orang yang ramah dan baik, tidak mungkin 'kan Sungmin memusuhi orang sebaik Siwon?

Siwon mengambil salah satu bola basket yang ada di keranjang saat mereka telah sampai di lapangan basket.

"Kau ingin ikut latihan?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sedang malas bermain basket." Jawabnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin berjalan menuju kursi penonton yang ada di samping lapangan.

Sungmin sibuk mengamati Siwon yang sedang latihan tanpa menyadari seseorang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tidak ikut latihan?" tanya orang itu tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Eh? Kibum-ssi?" Kibum menoleh lalu menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Ah, aku sedang malas bermain basket. Beberapa hari ini aku sangat lelah, jadi malas untuk bermain basket." Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Umm, Siwon memang sering latihan basket, ya?" tanya Sungmin. Kibum mengangguk. "Ne, dia sangat suka bermain basket." Jawabnya. Sungmin menoleh ke Kibum yang sedang asyik mengamati Siwon.

"Kau sering menemaninya latihan basket?" tanyanya lagi. Kibum mengangguk. "Ne. Dulu, sebelum gossip itu menyebar, aku sering dimintai oleh Siwon untuk meneminya latihan basket," jawab Kibum seraya menoleh ke Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya yang baru pertama kali Sungmin lihat.

Kibum kembali melihat ke arah depan, dimana Siwon sedang mendribble bolanya.

"Tapi, karena risih dengan gossip itu, dia jadi menjauh dariku. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku makan siang lagi, tidak pernah mengajakku latihan basket lagi, dan tidak pernah mengajakku pulang bersama lagi." lanjutnya. Sungmin dapat melihat raut sedih dari wajah cool itu.

Meskipun Kibum memasang tampang coolnya yang biasa, namun tatapan matanya terlihat sedih.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Suasana di lapangan itu terlihat sangat tenang, hanya suara dribble bola dari Siwon yang terdengar.

Saat Siwon men-shoot bolanya ke ring, bola itu tidak memasuki ring dan memantul. Namun, sebelum Siwon menangkap bola itu, seseorang telah menangkap bola itu.

"Kyuhyun?" gumam Sungmin.

Siwon mendecih kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menangkap bolanya. Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon dengan senyum evilnya yang biasanya.

"Mau bermain bersamaku?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mendribble ringan bola yang ada di tangannya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau mengajakku battle?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringainya.

"Boleh juga. Satu lawan satu, eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan evilnya.

"Ok!" Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan menantang.

"Sepertinya akan seru." Ujar Kibum pelan. 'Apanya yang seru? Ini battle yang berbahaya.' Batin Sungmin.

~TBC~

Battle~ Author suka liat 2 namja ganteng yang saling battle~ *plakk*

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah setia menunggu author update~

(づ￣³￣)づ

*peluk kecup atu2*

Untuk membayar kesetiaan readers pada ff author ini, author akan berusaha untuk membuat ff ini sebagus mungkin… Author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin… ^^

Oke, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~?

(*¯︶¯*)

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Menurut author, ini chap yang tersulit. Karena author harus mengeluarkan semua pengetahuan author tentang basket. Untung aja author itu pemain basket jadi tahu beberapa peraturan dan istilah dalam bermain basket… *jiaah! Sombong banget nih author*

Okedeh, langsung mulai ya…

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mau bermain bersamaku?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mendribble ringan bola yang ada di tangannya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau mengajakku battle?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringainya.

"Boleh juga. Satu lawan satu, eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan evilnya.

"Ok!" Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan menantang.

"Sepertinya akan seru." Ujar Kibum pelan. 'Apanya yang seru? Ini battle yang berbahaya.' Batin Sungmin.

**.**

"Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin. "Hanya kebetulan ingin bermain basket saja, ehh ternyata sang musuh besar ada di sini." Jawab seseorang yang berada di belakang Sungmin dan Kibum.

Sontak, Sungmin dan Kibum menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Donghae tengah duduk dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Sejak kapan namja itu duduk di belakang mereka?

Donghae tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dan Kibum. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun kembali menghadap ke depan, kembali menonton dua namja tampan yang tengah berhadapan dengan aura menantang.

"Hae hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk pergelangan tangannya. "Ok!" jawab Donghae. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sesuai dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, Donghae membuka stopwatch yang ada di ponselnya.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan seraya mendribble bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Siwon juga sedikit membungkukkan badannya, siap untuk menghadang Kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Taruhan?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Barangnya?" tanya Siwon.

"Ummm…" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk mendribble bola. Ia melirik ke arah kursi penonton sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau Sungmin? Yang kalah, tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ini tidak adil. Jika Kyuhyun kalah, namja itu akan tetap bisa dekat dengan Sungmin mengingat mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah.

"Shirreo, itu tidak adil." Kyuhyun merengut kesal. "Bagaimana kalau yang menang boleh kencan dengan Sungmin selama satu hari penuh. Hm?" tanya Siwon.

Kini Kyuhyun yang terlihat berpikir.

Menurut Kyuhyun ini juga tidak adil, mengingat ia dan Sungmin tidak begitu dekat dan gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengajak sang namja imut untuk berkencan. Dan Siwon mendapatkan untung yang besar jika ia menang.

"Shirreo, itu juga tidak adil." Tolak Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela napasnya. Padahal ia sudah berangan-angan bisa berkencan dengan Sungmin.

"Haaah… Arraseo. Bagaimana kalau yang menang boleh mencium Sungmin?" tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menunjukkan seringainya. "Boleh juga."

Kibum dan Donghae yang dapat mendengar itu hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'Aissh! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku jadi bahan taruhan?' kesal Sungmin. Meskipun ia tahu kalau ia yang menjadi bahan taruhannya, namun ia tidak terlalu jelas mendengar bertaruh mendapatkan apa karena ia sibuk memikirkan tentang Kibum yang terlihat sedih, padahal percakapan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat terdengar jelas oleh Kibum dan Donghae. Jadi intinya, Sungmin tidak tahu jika ia akan mendapatkan ciuman dari sang pemenang.

'Menarik.' Pikir Donghae.

Sedangkan Kibum, ia kini hanya tersenyum tipis yang tampak sangat miris. Bagaimanapun juga, jika Siwon menang, namja itu akan mencium Sungmin bukan?

Dari pada melihat Siwon menang dan mencium Sungmin, bukankah lebih baik ia pergi dari tempat ini?

Kibum beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kibum-ssi?" tanya Sungmin. Kibum menoleh.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat pertandingan ini." Jawab Kibum singkat seraya tersenyum kecil ke arah Sungmin. Donghae yang dapat melihat kesedihan di balik senyuman Kibum itu pun mengerti.

Readers ingat bukan kalau Donghae dan Eunhyuk itu namja yang aktif? Mereka sering berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah dan tanpa sengaja melihat Kibum yang selalu mengamati Siwon dari jauh. Padahal sebelum gossip itu menyebar, Kibum dan Siwon selalu bersama-sama. Mereka sempat bingung juga kenapa Kibum dan Siwon tiba-tiba seperti saling menjaga jarak.

Haaah… Jahat sekali sih orang yang menyebarkan gossip itu hingga uri Kibum dan Siwon jadi seperti begini.

"Kenapa tidak ingin menonton pertandingan mereka?" tanya Donghae dengan nada santai. Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae kemudian menggeleng.

"Ani. Hanya sedang malas saja." Kibum beranjak dari kursi penonton itu dan keluar dari arena lapangan basket itu. Seperti namja dingin itu harus mencari udara segar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang entah kenapa terasa terbelit-belit itu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Dak dak dak dak!

Kyuhyun mendribble bolanya dengan tatapan mata yang lurus ke bola mata Siwon. Secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun berlari sambil membawa bola melewati samping kiri Siwon. Siwon yang tidak sempat mengambil bola yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun pun langsung berbalik dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan mendribble bola ke garis three point, dan…

Dasshh!

Bola pun masuk ke ring, nilai sementara, 3-0. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang ke arah Siwon yang terlihat terkejut. Bayangkan saja, baru beberapa detik pertandingan ini dimulai, Kyuhyun sudah mencetak 3 point. Namja berlesung pipi itu hanya mendecih kesal.

Siwon mendribble bolanya dari gari luar lapangan. Ia kemudian langsung berlari masuk ke dalam lapangan dengan bola yang tengah dipantulkannya.

Kyuhyun yang berniat menghadang Siwon malah tidak sengaja tertabrak yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh. Meskipun hal itu bisa dibilang pelanggaran, namun karena ini pertandingan yang tidak memiliki wasit, maka jatuhnya itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon sendiri.

"Aissh!" kesal Kyuhyun yang kemudian dengan cepat menyusul Siwon. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menghadang bola itu, Siwon telah melempar bolanya ke ring, dan… masuk!

Nilai bola under ring dari Siwon, 2-3.

Kini Siwon yang tersenyum kemenangan ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi, bukankah nilai untuk sementara masih tetap Kyuhyun yang unggul?

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sangat menghayati pertandingan itu kini melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Omo! Sejak kapan tempat duduk penonton ini jadi seramai ini?

Yup! Sangat banyak siswa-siswi yang mulai berdatangan untuk menonton pertandingan ini. Entah mereka tahu dari mana tentang pertandingan ini.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal saat Siwon merebut bola yang tengah dipantulkannya. Dengan sigap, Siwon memantulkan bolanya ke daerah shoot. Kyuhyun berlari di belakang Siwon, berusaha merebut bola itu kembali.

Saat Siwon menshoot bolanya, Kyuhyun lompat dan memukul bola itu agar tidak masuk ke ring. Kemudian ia berlari dan mengejar bola itu, kemudian membawa bola itu ke daerah pertahanan Siwon.

Siswa-siswi yang berstatus sebagai fans dari Siwon mendesah kecewa saat Siwon bola yang hampir mengenai ring itu dipukul oleh Kyuhyun. Beda lagi dengan fansnya Kyuhyun, mereka malah berteriak histeris saat sang idola, Kyuhyun, dengan gaya kerennya melompat dan mendribble bola itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba bola three point namun tidak berhasil masuk ke ring, bola itu malah memantul saat mengenai papan ring. Sebelum ia sempat mengambil kembali bola itu, Siwon telah merebut bola itu dan mendribblenya ke daerah Kyuhyun.

Saat Siwon hendak masuk ke garis shoot, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dan mencoba merebut bola itu dari tangan Siwon. Namun, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun tersandung kaki Siwon dan terjatuh -lagi-.

Semua penonton yang ada di sana terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh. Sungmin sendiri juga terlihat terkejut saat melihat sang suami evil terjatuh. Meskipun Siwon sempat terkejut, namun ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali mendribble bolanya dan…

Dassh!

Siwon kembali memasukkan bola ke ring, 4-3.

Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai pun menatap kesal ke arah Siwon. Ayolah, Kyu! Taruhannya itu mencium Sungmin, lho! Memangnya kau ingin ciuman pertama istrimu yang terimut itu diambil oleh Siwon, namja yang paling kau benci itu?

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor. Kemudian, ia menangkap bola yang dilemparkan oleh Siwon.

Ia mulai mendribble bolanya dari luar garis lapangan kemudian berlari ke daerah Siwon. Ia berlari dengan tangan kanan yang memantul bola itu, kemudian bola itu berganti ke tangan kiri saat ia berlari ke arah kiri untuk menghindari Siwon yang berdiri di depannya.

Ia terus mendribble bola seraya menghindar dari Siwon. Karena kesal dengan Siwon yang terus-terusan menghalanginya dan menyebabkannya tidak bisa menshoot bola di dekat ring, Kyuhyun pun langsung menshoot bolanya di garis three point.

And then… Dassh!

Goal again! 6-4 for Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Siwon. Kelihatannya uri evil sangat lihai dalam hal mencetak bola three point.

"Kyyaaa~!" fans dari Kyuhyun berteriak senang saat mengetahui sang idola kembali mencetak gol dengan angka yang cantik.

"Huuuu~!" fans dari Siwon mengejek fans Kyuhyun yang kecentilan. Sedangkan fans Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek.

Haahh… Fans dengan idola sama saja, sama-sama bermusuhan.

Saat Siwon mencoba memasukkan bola ke ring, bola itu malah mengenai papan ring dan memantul. Sialnya, Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan ring dan… Kening Kyuhyunlah tempat pendaratan sang bola besar.

"Aww!" gumam Kyuhyun saat bola itu dengan keras mendarat di keningnya. Siwon sendiri tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, ia mengambil bola itu dan kembali mendribblenya. Aigoo! Kenapa sesi pertandingan basket ini Kyuhyun selalu sial?

"Aw…!" desis Sungmin pelan saat terkejut melihat bola itu mengenai kening Kyuhyun. Donghae sendiri terlihat tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat lucu saat serius menonton pertandingan itu.

"Haishh!" Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Siwon dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus keningnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan memunculkan sebuah gundukan.

Ia berusaha menghalang-halangin Siwon agar namja berlesung pipi itu tidak memasukkan bolanya ke ring.

Siwon terlihat lengah saat mendribble bolanya, lalu Kyuhyun pun merebut bola itu dari tangan Siwon. Kyuhyun berlari dengan mendribble bolanya. Karena di depan ring tidak ada orang yang menghalangi, Kyuhyun pun melakukan layup, dan… Goal again!

8-4 for Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendengus kesal. Ternyata melawan Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Saat Siwon tengah memantulkan bolanya di tengah lapangan, Donghae telah berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan memberhentikan permainan. Oh, time's up!

Donghae tersenyum ke Kyuhyun dan Siwon. "Chukkae, Kyuhyun menang." Ujarnya. Oh, Siwon… Sepertinya keinginanmu untuk poppo Sungmin harus ditunda dulu, deh.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon, ia kembali mendengus kesal saat mengerti dengan seringai Kyuhyun, itu seringai kemenangan.

Donghae melambaikan tangannya, memanggil Sungmin agar ke tengah lapangan. Sungmin yang mengerti dengan labaian Donghae pun dengan segera turun dari kursi penonton.

Saat Sungmin sampai di tengah lapangan, namja manis nan imut-imut itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena keningnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keningnya ke Sungmin yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Kyuhyun, ia ingin melihat keadaan kening sang suami. Upps! Kelihatannya tuh kening sudah mulai benjol…

"Sakitkah?" tanya Sungmin lagi seraya menekan-nekan tonjolan di kening Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aww! Appo!" protes Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya.

"Oke! Sekarang, hadiah untuk Kyuhyun…" ujar Donghae. Siwon yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi pun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari arena lapangan basket.

Kyuhyun yang mengingat tentang hadiahnya pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat itu pun akhirnya melangkah mundur.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal dengan Sungmin yang terus melangkah mundur pun menahan pundak Sungmin agar tidak melangkah ke belakang lagi. Kalau Sungmin terus melangkah ke belakang, kapan Kyuhyun nyiumnya?

Sungmin langsung terdiam saat Kyuhyun menahan pundaknya, dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat. Sedangkan Donghae, ia kini sedang senyam-senyum sendiri dengan kamera ponselnya yang telah bersiap-siaga untuk mengabadikan moment bersejarah. Lain lagi dengan para penonton yang masih setia di kursi penonton, mereka terlihat ada yang menjerit histeris melihat sang idola dalam posisi strategis, dan ada juga beberapa siswa dan siswi yang hanya senyum-senyum dengan kamera yang siap di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat dengan wajah yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri terlihat masih bingung, ngeri juga sih saat wajah itu berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dan…

Chu~!

Sungmin terlihat terkejut dengan mata yang terbelalak saat sesuatu yang terasa lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia terlihat memejamkan matanya, mungkin menikmati suasana yang sangat jarang –bahkan tidak pernah terjadi ini. Namja manis itu mulai memberanikan diri untuk memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga menikmati moment ini.

Cklik! Cklek!

Suara kamera pun berbunyi. Donghae tersenyum puas saat mendapatkan hasil foto yang bagus. Ternyata posisinya kini sangat pas, sehingga bisa mendapatkan gambar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin seraya membuka matanya secara perlahan. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, namja itu membuka matanya secara perlahan saat tidak merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan itu di bibirnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Ani. Bukan senyum setan yang seperti biasanya, yang kali ini senyuman asli tanpa unsur setan sedikitpun. Rasanya Sungmin baru kali ini melihat senyum itu, terlihat dari mata Sungmin yang terpaku dengan wajah tampan itu.

"Aku menang taruhan dari namja menyebalkan itu!" ujar Kyuhyun senang pada Donghae. Ia berjalan –mungkin tepatnya berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil ke arah Donghae.

"Aku menang, hyung! Haahahaha!" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Donghae dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh namja ikan itu.

"Iya, iya… Chukkae, Kyu." Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat kedua orang itu yang terlihat seperti anak-anak. Hari ini hari yang bersejarah, Sungmin dapat melihat apa yang tidak pernah ia lihat dan merasakan apa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Namja bermata kelinci itu menggigit bibirnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia sangat senang.

**.**

**.**

Kibum kini tengah menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Meskipun wajah namja itu terlihat tenang dan cool, namun pikiran dan hatinya saat ini bagaikan gulungan film yang terbelit-belit.

Kini ia sedang menyegarkan pikirannya di atap sekolah. Mungkin hari ini langit tengah berpihak padanya karena cuaca hari ini yang tidak panas dan juga tidak mendung.

Kibum menyandarkan tangannya di pembatas balkon lalu mendesah berat. Kenapa sepertinya hari-hari yang ia lalui terasa sangat berat, ya?

Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya. Ternyata memandangi langit yang berwarna biru dan putih itu bisa menenangkan pikiran, ya.

Angin yang berhembus pelan kembali menerpa wajah menawan milik Kibum.

Kibum tampak kaget saat sesuatu yang sangat dingin dan basah menempel pada pipinya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Siwon yang tengah menyodorinya sebuah minuman kaleng yang dingin. Siwon sendiri juga terlihat sedang meminum kopi dingin kalengan.

Siwon kembali menyodorkan minuman soda dingin itu pada Kibum saat melihat namja cool itu hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Oh." Kibum mengambil minuman kaleng itu dari tangan Siwon dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Entah kenapa rasanya ia jadi canggung jika berhadapan dengan Siwon seperti sekarang ini. Apa mungkin karena lama tidak dekat dengan Siwon?

Kibum membuka kaleng itu lalu meminum isinya dengan canggung. Suasana di atap sekolah itu hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Cukup lama mereka terperangkap dalam suasana saling diam seperti ini sampai akhirnya Siwon berdehem.

"Ehem!" Siwon memberikan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya ke Kibum. Kibum menatap bingung ke arah Siwon dan sapu tangannya, tidak mengerti maksud dari Siwon.

Siwon yang tahu bahwa Kibum tidak mengerti maksudnya pun tanpa berkata-kata langsung melap sudut bibir Kibum dengan sapu tangannya.

Kibum yang menerima hal itu secara tiba-tiba tampak terkejut. Siwon tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, bahkan dulu saat mereka sangat dekat pun Siwon tidak pernah melakukan hal.

Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Apa saat ini dia tidak salah lihat? Kenapa sepertinya ada warna pink di pipi Kibum? Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi yang pasti, menurut Siwon ekspresi wajah Kibum kini sangatlah menggemaskan.

Siwon segera menjauhkan tangannya saat Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke depan. Suasana di sana kembali terasa canggung. Bahkan tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

Kibum menatap langit yang menjadi pemandangan kesukaannya. Meskipun begitu, sorot matanya terlihat kosong. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana perlakukan Siwon dulu terhadapanya.

Siwon sering menceritakan kesehariannya padanya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dan lain sebagainya yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat.

Semua itu berjalan biasa saja, tidak ada gangguan dan rasa risih dari Kibum maupun Siwon sampai akhirnya gossip itu mulai menyebar. Gossip itu mulai saat Siwon membantu Kibum berjalan. Saat itu kaki Kibum sedang cedera dan namja itu kesusahan untuk berjalan hingga akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk merangkul pinggang Kibum dan membantu namja cool itu.

Namun, karena cara pandang siswa-siswi yang salah dan menganggap mereka itu sedang menebar kemesraan, jadilah gossip-gosip itu mulai muncul.

Awalnya, Siwon dan Kibum tidakterlalu menanggapi gossip itu, toh nanti gossip-gossip gak jelas itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Namun, itu semua di luar dugaan, malahan gossip itu bertambah panas. Sejak itulah Siwon memutuskan untuk berjaga jarak dengan Kibum dan hanya dekat saat bertugas sebagai ketua OSIS. Awalnya, Siwon hanya ingin berjaga jarak sampai gossip itu tidak terdengar lagi, tapi kenyataannya, sampai sekarang gossip itu masih jadi trend topic di sekolahnya.

Saat Siwon merasa tidak ada keperluan lagi di atap sekolah ini, ia pun berbalik dan beranjak dari sana. Baru saja Siwon beranjak satu langkah dari tempatnya, Kibum berbalik dan memanggilnya.

"Hyung," Siwon yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menoleh. "Ne?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya. "Umm, bagaimana pertandingan yang tadi? Siapa yang menang?" tanya Kibum. Siwon terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Kibum. Ahh, Kibum sudah cukup lama tidak melihat senyuman namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Kyuhyun yang menang." Jawabnya. Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali berbalik dan membelakangi Siwon.

Siwon menatap punggung Kibum sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum yang dapat mendengar derap kaki Siwon yang melangkah menjauh hanya tersenyum. Begitu saja, kah? Hanya begitu saja? Rasanya ini terlalu singkat untuk disebut sebagai 'berbincang'. Dingin. Itu suasana yang Kibum tangkap saat ia bertatapan dengan berbicara dengan Siwon.

Kibum kembali tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap minuman kaleng yang masih ada di tangannya.

"Sepertinya tidak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi." gumamnya pelan.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Setelah bel pulang sekolah…**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju area parkiran dimana mobilnya tengah diparkirkan. Ia berhenti melangkah saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, ia tahu siapa orang yang tengah mengikutinya itu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin berada di belakangnya tengah membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal di tangannya, bahkan buku-buku itu hampir menutupi wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin berkedip dengan lucu. "Bolehkah kali ini aku ikut pulang denganmu? Buku-buku ini sangat berat, aku tidak kuat membawa buku ini sampai ke rumah dengan jalan kaki." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali berjalan tanpa menjawab Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Lucu sekali, seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya.

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik lagi. "Apa, sih?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Aisshh! Arraso, arraseo!" Kyuhyun berbalik dan hendak berjalan, namun tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang –eh, tepatnya seorang anak kecil.

"Appo~" rintih anak itu saat kepalanya membentur paha Kyuhyun. Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang tingginya beda jauh dengannya. Anak kecil itu membawa sebuah boneka anak ayam di pelukkannya. Sepertinya anak kecil itu namja, deh.

"Mianhae, ahjucchi~" ujar anak itu. "Hm." Respon Kyuhyun. sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap anak itu. Anak yang menggemaskan, begitulah pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun hendak kembali berjalan saat dengan tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil yang lain menabrak anak kecil yang tadi membawa boneka anak ayam.

"Aw!" rintihnya. Anak kecil ini membawa sebuah boneka ikan yang lucu. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berbenturan dengan anak kecil yang membawa boneka ayam tadi.

"Minnie, kenapa nabrak-nabrak, cih?"

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Minnie tadi menggembungkan pipinya. "Mianhae, New hyung~" ujarnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Anak kesasar dari mana sih ini? Begitulah isi dari benak sang evil ini. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat parkiran mobilnya. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang, namun langkahnya berhenti saat seseorang memeluk kaki kirinya.

Sungmin melihat ke bawah dan ternyata anak yang dipanggil Minnie itu tengah memeluk kaki kirinya. "Ahjumma~ Minnie dan New hyung ikut ahjumma pulang, ne?" Sungmin kelihatan kebingungan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin tidak mengikutinya pun akhirnya berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

"Min, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kyu, mereka ingin ikut pulang." Ujar Sungmin menunjuk kedua anak itu.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak yang dipanggil New hyung itu. "Orang tua kalian dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menekan kening anak itu dengan telunjuk. Anak itu menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa. Nanti kita dituduh menculik anak orang, bagaimana?" Sungmin mengangguk membetulkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kembali melangkah meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

"Huwweee!" anak yang dipanggil Minnie itupun menangis dengan suara yang keras. Sedangkan anak kecil yang dipanggil New atau bernama Onew itu hanya menatap bingung pada dongsaengnya yang menangis tanpa alasan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai panik. Pasalnya, orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mulai menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Apa mungkin mereka mengira kalau kedua anak itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Dan apa mereka mengira Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan membuang kedua anak itu sehingga dipandangi sampai setajam itu?

"Aissh!" Kyuhyun berlari ke arah dua anak kecil itu dan menggendong Onew di tangan kanannya, dan Minnie di tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka dan memasukkan kedua anak itu mobilnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di jok depan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin. "Bagaimana ini? Mau dibawa kemana dua bocah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

~TBC~

Fiuhh~ *lap keringat di baju Changmin*

Readers pasti tau 'kan siapa dua anak kecil itu? Yup! Onew and Taemin. Hehehehe .. *nyengir ikan*

Hohohoho(?)

Buat yang masih setia meninggalkan jejak alias review, kali ini author kasih umm… Kasih Ddangko brothers plus kandangnya deh…

(≧▽≦)づ

*dicemplungin Yesung*

Review, please~?

(*¯︶¯*)

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeonghaseyo, chingudeul~ Ok, langsung mulai aja deh…

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Aissh!" Kyuhyun berlari ke arah dua anak kecil itu dan menggendong Onew di tangan kanannya, dan Minnie di tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka dan memasukkan kedua anak itu mobilnya._

_Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di jok depan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin. "Bagaimana ini? Mau dibawa kemana dua bocah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun_.

**.**

**Rumah KyuMin~**

"Lalu? Kita apakan mereka?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap dua anak kecil yang tengah duduk dengan manis di sofa ruang tamu yang empuk, sebut saja mereka Onew dan Taemin.

"Dibuat jadi sup saja." Jawab Kyuhyun asal seraya mengeluarkan PSPnya dari saku celananya.

Sungmin melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua anak kecil itu.

Ia berjongkok untuk menejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anak kecil yang sedang duduk dengan manis itu.

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Sungmin lembut seraya mengusap rambut Onew lalu beralih mengelus pipi chubby Taemin.

"Namaku Lee Jinki, ahjumma~ Tapi Minnie celalu memanggilku dengan nama Onew." Jawab Onew seraya menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian beralih memandangi Taemin.

"Namaku Lee Taemin." Jawab Taemin singkat seraya tersenyum. Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman lucu dari kedua anak kecil itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memegang PSPnya ternyata melirik perkenalan singkat itu. Tanpa ia sadari, senyum tipis tertoreh di bibirnya. Ia suka melihat sisi lembut Sungmin, ia suka melihat sisi keibuan Sungmin, dan ia suka sisi kekanakan yang juga ada di diri Sungmin.

"Umur kalian?"

"4 tahun, ahjumma~." Taemin mengulurkan tangannya seraya menunjukkan 4 jarinya.

"5 tahun, ahjumma." Jawab Onew. Sungmin tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kalian saudara?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Taemin mengangguk dengan mantap. Sedangkan Onew, ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang tengah ditempatinya ini.

Sungmin yang melihat Onew pun bertanya. "Waeyo, chagi?" Ia mengusap rambut Onew yang terasa lembut.

"Aniyo, ahjumma."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin, Onew, dan Taemin.

"Orang tua kalian dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Onew tampak berpikir, sedangkan Taemin hanya memandangi Onew yang sedang berpikir. "Di cekolah," jawab Onew setelah cukup lama memutar otaknya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengernyit. Orang tua mereka di sekolah? Apa mungkin orang tua kedua bocah itu adalah seorang guru? Atau bahkan orang tua mereka itu sorang siswa atau siswi?

"Orang tua kalian itu guru di sekolah kami?" tanya Kyuhyun. Taemin menggeleng. "Bukan,"

"Lalu? Anak sekolahan?" Onew mengangguk. "Eomma cedang di cekolah, appa mengajak kami ke cekolah eomma untuk menjemput eomma. Appa menyuluh kami untuk menunggu di dalam mobil, kalena bocan, aku dan Minnie tulun dali mobil. Eeeh~ tak tahunya banyak mobil yang cama cepelti mobil appa, jadinya aku dan Minnie tidak tahu yang mana mobil appa dan tidak bica kembali ke mobil." Jelas Onew.

"Nama eommamu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nama eomma? Nama eomma-"

"Hattchhiuu~!" Onew menghentikan perkataannya saat Taemin bersin dan 'kuah'nya mengenai tangan Onew.

"Iihhh, Minnie~!" Onew menatap tangannya yang basah. Taemin hanya nyengir ke arah hyungnya.

"Aigoo~" Sungmin meraih tangan Onew kemudian dengan polosnya mengarahkannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengelapnya di baju seragam Kyuhyun yang berjongkok tepat di depan Onew.

"Ya! Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mendecih kesal ke arah Sungmin yang menyengir, persis seperti Taemin.

"Aissh! Jinjja!" Kesal namja evil itu.

"Sudah… Sudah…" Sungmin menghentikan tatapan evil yang dilempar oleh Kyuhyun pada dua bocah itu.

"Jadi, nama eomma kalian siapa?" tanya Sungmin mengulang pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Onew tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Sebenalnya Onew kulang yakin dengan nama eomma." Ujar Onew seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sungmin menghela napasnya dengan pelan.

"Kalian tahu dimana rumah kalian?" tanya Sungmin pada Taemin dan Onew.

Taemin mengangkat kedua bahunya, sedangkan Onew menggeleng. Wajar bukan? Mana mungkin anak sekecil Onew dan Taemin hafal jalan pulang ke rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat frustasi. "Lalu kalian mau harus dibawa ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Atau kalian berdua aku letakkan di jalan tol saja?" Sungmin memberikan jitakan kasih sayang pada Kyuhyun.

"Appo, Ming!" rintih Kyuhyun. "Kalau mereka tidak tahu harus pulang ke mana, mereka akan tidur di rumah ini, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin seraya menggandeng tangan Onew dan Taemin agar turun dari sofa dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mwo? Tidur di rumah ini?"

Ohh, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dimana ia akan tidur mala mini mengingat di kamarnya hanya ada 1 kasur.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam harinya~ Jam 07.05…**

"Ahjucchi~" panggil Taemin yang mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya di sofa kamarnya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangan dan perhatiannya dari PSP kesayangannya.

"Ahjucchi~" panggil Taemin lagi. "Apa sih?" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan kesal.

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit melembut.

"Taem lapal…" ujar Taemin seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya pada bocah kecil nan imut-imut itu. Tidak tahukah bocah itu bahwa Kyuhyun paling lemah dengan yang namanya memasak?

"Sungmin mana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Taemin memiringkan kepalanya. "Cungmin? Makcud ahjucchi itu ahjumma?" tanyanya.

"Ne, ahjumma mana?"

Taemin menunjuk kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu. "Lagi mandiin New hyung~" jawab Taemin. Ia sendiri telah selesai dimandikan oleh Sungmin dan sekarang giliran Onew yang tengah dimandikan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya di meja nakas yang ada di samping sofa dan beranjak dari sofa ke kamar mandi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Taemin. Taemin mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi, cipratan air yang cukup banyak langsung menyambutnya dan membasahi rambut, wajah dan mengenai sedikit baju bagian kerahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat melihat Onew -sang pelaku penyiraman- nyengir tanpa dosa dan Sungmin yang terkikik melihat suaminya disiram oleh anak kecil.

"Ya! Bocah! Kenapa kau menyiramku, hah?" Kyuhyun mendekati Onew dengan tatapan sangar.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak memeluk Onew agar anak itu tidak kabur, Sungmin langsung menarik Onew ke pelukannya yang menyebabkan suaminya yang tertampan tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya dan…

Byuurr~!

Onew terkikik melihat Kyuhyun yang malah tercebur di bathup. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk ngakak sengakak-ngakaknya melihat evil yang satu ini tercebur di bathup dengan tidak elitnya.

Taemin yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan berkedip dengan lucu.

"Ahjucchi kenapa malah mandi? Taem 'kan lapal~" ujar Taemin seraya mengelus perut kecilnya.

"Kalau lapar, minta sama namja ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal seraya menunjuk Sungmin yang menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Ming! Kau menertawakan apa, eoh?" Sungmin menggeleng dengan masih menahan tawanya. "Lalu kenapa masih menahan tawa seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Karena kesal dengan namja manis itu, Kyuhyun pun menyipratkan air yang ada di bathup ke arah Sungmin.

"Kyu-ah!" kaget Sungmin. "Biarin!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kemudian kembali menyipratkan air ke arah namja imut nan manis itu. "Ya!" Karena tidak terima, Sungmin membalas Kyuhyun dengan menyipratkan air juga ke arah Kyuhyun.

Onew mendorong Taemin agar keluar dari kamar mandi itu setelah sebelumnya melilitkan handuk kecil di sekitar lingkar perutnya. Ia takut jika berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi, ia dan dongsaengnya –Taemin akan ikut juga dalam perang air ini.

**.**

"Hatcchii!" Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya. Kini ia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan rambut basah yang sedang dikeringkan oleh Sungmin dengan menggunakan handuk. Aigoo~ Karena keasyikan bermain air di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun sampai terkena flu, untung saja Sungmin tidak flu karena ia tidak tercebur ke dalam bathup.

Sedangkan kedua bocah kecil itu tengah duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos mereka. Entah kenapa, sejak ada dua bocah ini, Kyuhyun merasakan yang namanya sial terus. Menyebalkan.

Kruyukk~

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Itu suara perutmu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mana mungkin aku mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, memalukan tahu." Jawabnya.

Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Onew dan Taemin. "Taem lapar, ahjumma~" ujar Taemin. Oh, sungguh kasihan uri Taemin yang sedari tadi menahan rasa laparnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne, ahjumma akan masak makanan untuk kalian." Ujarnya.

Kruyuukk~!

Sungmin mengeryit. Suara kali ini bukan berasal dari Onew maupun Taemin. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah. Kemakan omongan sendiri, eoh?

"Kajja! Kita ke ruang makan sekarang." Sungmin menggandeng tangan Onew dan Taemin, sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang mereka. Oh, rasanya harga dirinya sebagai namja tampan jatuh seketika karena kemakan omongan sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Jam 22.07**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah berdiri di samping kasur seraya memandangi kasur mereka yang tengah ditiduri oleh 2 makhluk imut-imut.

Onew tengah tertidur seraya memeluk boneka anak ayamnya, sedangkan Taemin tengah tertidur dengan boneka ikan yang ada di pelukkannya.

"Apa akan muat jika kita tidur berempat?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya berjalan ke arah kasur dan sedikit menggeser tubuh Onew agar lebih merapat ke Taemin. Ia lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Onew yang membelakanginya.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut yang ada di samping Taemin, memberi kode pada Sungmin agar namja manis itu ikut tidur di sana. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Sungmin berbaring di samping Taemin yang juga membelakanginya.

Oh, kalau dilihat dari posisi tidur, mereka seperti keluarga dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memiliki dua orang anak yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap di antara mereka berdua.

Keluarga yang kelihatan sangat bahagia bukan?

Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Taemin, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ia merapatkan dirinya ke Onew, bahkan bisa dibilang seperti menyamankan posisinya dan Onew.

"Ming…" Sungmin yang telah memejamkan matanya pun kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas. "Jaljayo." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum pada Sungmin, kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk berkunjung ke pulau mimpi.

Sungmin yang terkejut dengan hal tiba-tiba itu tidak berkedip untuk beberapa detik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah terlelap, ia tersenyum.

"Jaljayo." Balasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kyuhyun ke pulau mimpi.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan harinya~ Jam istirahat di atao sekolah…**

"MWO?" seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. "Aissh! Tidak perlu seheboh itu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin! Kyuhyun tidak berbohong, 'kan?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu? Sekarang kedua anak itu kalian tinggalkan di rumah begitu saja?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang tak kalah kuatnya dari suara Donghae tadi.

"Nggak, rencananya sih ingin aku tinggalkan di jalan raya." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. Donghae dan Eunhyuk shock mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sungmin, meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya, karena mereka tidak pernah percaya dengan jawaban raja setan seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aniyo. Mereka aku titipkan ke orang tetangga, mereka sahabat eommanya Kyuhyun kok, makanya kami mempercayai tetangga kami itu."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menceritakan semua kejadian tentang kedua anak kecil itu. Dan itulah reaksi dari pasangan Haehyuk itu.

"Kalau begitu, setelah pulang sekolah, aku ingin melihat kedua anak itu." Ujar Eunhyuk. "Aku juga mau!" ujar Donghae semangat. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Untuk apa? Nggak ada bagusnya kok liatin dua bocah seperti mereka." Ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Atau jangan-jangan, mereka berdua itu anak kalian?" tebak Kyuhyun dengan nada curiga.

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sepatunya. "Ya! Mana mungkin aku punya anak? Sembarangan…" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae merapat ke Eunhyuk. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa membuatnya kok." Jawab Donghae dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya!" sepatu yang tadinya mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun kini berganti mendarat di kepala Donghae tercintanya. "Aku tidak mau!" jawab Eunhyuk ketus. Aigoo~ Si setan dan seekor ikan ini telah berhasil membuat uri Hyukkie jadi bad mood.

"Kalian tidak ingin mengembalikan anak-anak itu ke orang tuanya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak memperdulikan Donghae yang tengah meringis meratapi keningnya yang terkena sepatu tadi.

"Masalah mereka tidak tahu dimana rumah mereka. Tapi mereka bilang sih eomma mereka itu seorang siswa di sekolah, sepertinya siswa di sekolah ini mengingat kita menemukan mereka di parkiran sekolah ini." Jelas Sungmin.

"Siswa di sekolah ini?" tanya Donghae, ia mengernyit bingung. "Setahuku, siswa yang sudah menikah itu hanya kalian berdua deh." Ujarnya. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahu mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memainkan PSPnya.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Kibum?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang bersender di balkon pembatas dan tidak sengaja melihat Kibum. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum.

"Iya, itu Kibum. Sedang apa dia di sana? Bukankah seharusnya anggota OSIS sedang rapat?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

Saat ini Kibum terlihat sedang terduduk di bawah pohon yang ada di taman sekolah yang cukup sepi mengingat jam istirahat ini biasanya semua siswa dan siswi berada di kantin dan di koridor sekolah.

Namja dingin itu tampak sedang memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tenangnya itu.

"Aku kasihan melihat Kibum," ujar Donghae seraya menopang dagunya di balkon itu. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae. "Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, Sungmin yang sebenarnya juga kurang mengerti dengan perkataan Donghae ikut mengernyit. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tentu saja kau tidak tahu masalah ini, kau 'kan musuh bebuyutan Siwon dan tidak pernah mau tahu tentang namja itu." Ujar Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksud kalian apa, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang bertele-tele.

"Sejak gossip itu menyebar, Kibum sering terlihat sedih dan melamun, sama seperti yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan, ia sering menyendiri. Sebenarnya dia itu sangat sedih harus berjaga jarak dengan Siwon. Namun, demi nama baik Siwon yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan juga demi permintaan Siwon yang memintanya agar berjaga jarak, akhirnya Kibum rela menjauh dari Siwon dan sampai sekarang, ia terlihat seperti siswa tertutup yang tidak memiliki teman." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar sambil memandangi Kibum yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit. "Maksudmu, Kibum menyukai Siwon?" Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawabnya. Sungmin yang mulai mengerti maksud Donghae saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Kibum saat di lapangan basket pun hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya, dulu aku bersahabat dengan Kibum dan tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Aku merasa kalau tatapan Kibum ke Siwon itu berbeda." Ujar Donghae.

"Hyung bersahabat dengan Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Donghae mengangguk. "Tapi yaahh lagi-lagi karena gossip itu, Kibum jadi menjauhkan dirinya dengan semua orang, bukan hanya dengan Siwon. Dan aku tidak tahu apa alasannya menjauhiku."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Kibum. ada sedikit rasa bersalah sih di dalam diri Kyuhyun karena selama ini ia terus menekan Siwon dengan gossip-gossip itu. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Yang namanya evil mana pernah mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Siwon memang brengsek," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh padanya. "Tega sekali dia menyuruh Kibum menjauhinya dan sekarang dia malah berani-beraninya mencoba mendekati Sungmin." lanjut Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya geleng-geleng mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Jam pulang sekolah~**

Para siswa dan siswi keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan wajah ceria mengingat penderitaan dan kebosanan mereka di sekolah telah selesai dan saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun, berbeda lagi dengan Sungmin. Ia keluar dari kelasnya dengan buku-buku yang bertumpuk di tangannya. Buku-buku itu hampir menutupi pandangannya dari jalanan.

Sebelum keluar dari kelas, Kim seonsaengnim menyuruhnya untuk membawa buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan.

Berhubung Sungmin itu namja manis nan imut-imut yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, rajin berdoa dan suka membantu nenek menyebrang jalan, namja itu pun mengiyakan saja suruhan seonsaengnimnya itu, padahal ia sangan ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah dan menemui kedua bocah itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seseorang dari arah samping kirinya Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang mengatur keseimbangannya agar buku-buku itu tidak terjatuh pun dengan perlahan menoleh ke arah samping kirinya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya tadi.

"Siwon-ssi?" Siwon tengah berdiri di samping Sungmin dengan senyumannya yang dapat melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan." tawar Siwon lagi. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar tawaran Siwon.

Sungmin hendak menerima tawaran Siwon dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa sebagian buku-buku itu saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di belakang Siwon dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi namja evil itu.

Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Siwon yang hendak mengambil buku dari tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Siwon mendecih kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Siwon tak kalah sarkastik. Untung saja suasana di koridor sekolah saat itu sedang sepi, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa mereka bertiga menjadi tontonan saat ini.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, saat ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang adu deathglare. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun sibuk sendiri dengan perang deathglare mereka dan tangannya juga sudah sangat pegal untuk menunggu kedua namja itu menyelesaikan perang deathglare mereka. Dengan sejuta kepolosan yang ada di dirinya, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan dua namja tinggi itu tanpa pamit.

Saat Kyuhyun melirik ke arah samping –dimana Sungmin seharunya berada-, ia terkejut saat melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di koridor itu kecuali mereka berdua.

"Cih! Ke mana perginya Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. "Ini semua gara-garamu makanya dia pergi," ujar Siwon. "Heh? Gara-gara aku? Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Sungmin pulang bersama, tapi karena kau mengganggunya dengan menawarkannya bantuan, aku jadi gagal mengajaknya pulang bersama." Ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Awalnya aku juga ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi gara-gara kehadiran setan sepertimu, Sungmin jadi pergi dan aku tidak sempat mengajaknya pulang." Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Mengajak istri orang untuk pulang bersama? Hm, lebih baik kau perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Kibum." ujar Kyuhyun asal seraya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

Untuk kali ini, Siwon terdiam dan tidak ada niat untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

Perkataan Kyuhyun tadilah yang sedari tadi menjadi beban pikiran Siwon.

Sejak perbincangannya dengan Kibum terakhir kali saat di atap sekolah itu, Siwon selalu memikirkan Kibum. Bahkan, saking kepikiran dengan Kibum, ia sempat melupakan sejenak tentang Sungmin –namja yang ia yakini telah membuatnya jatuh hati akhir-akhir ini-.

Siwon memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia tersenyum lirih saat mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun, ia kembali kepikiran dengan namja dingin itu. "Kibum…"

**.**

Saat ini Kyuhyun and Sungmin sedang berada di dalam mobil. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Siwon, Ming? Aku tidak suka kalau orang yang ada di dekatku dekat dengan Siwon." Sungmin hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar ocehan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun padanya. Padahal 'kan Siwon yang mendekatinya, bukan dia yang mendekati Siwon, kenapa malah dia yang kena ocehan evil yang satu ini? =3="

"Ne, ne, arraseo. Lagian 'kan Siwon yang mendekatiku, bukan aku yang mendekatinya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau 'kan bisa menjauh." Ujar Kyuhyun. Haahh, ternyata susah kalau sudah adu bacot dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menjawab Kyuhyun, ia hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas.

"Ming? Kenapa bibirmu seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cuek. Ia terlihat fokus ke jalan, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencipok bibir M milik Sungmin itu. Yaahh, namanya juga jaim.

"Aniyo." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kesal padaku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani."

"Bohon-"

"Kyu!" teriak Sungmin seraya menunjuk kearah depan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke depan dan menemukan seorang yeoja berdiri tidak jauh di depan mobil mereka yang sedang melaju.

CKIITT!

Kyuhyun merem mobil secara mendadak yang membuat mereka berdua terdorong ke depan.

"Omona!" kaget Kyuhyun. Mereka terdiam sejenak dalam mobil itu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin yang sadar pun langsung turun dari mobil dan mendekati yeoja yang tengah terduduk di aspal dengan wajah shocknya.

"Gwaenchana? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin denga sopan pada yeoja itu. Ia berlutut di samping yeoja itu agar dapat mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun yang baru urun dari mobil pun mendekati Sungmin dan yeoja itu.

"Mianhamnida, saya tidak tahu kalau anda sedang menyebrang." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan badannya. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, ia masih tetap terduduk di lantai dengan wajah shocknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. tiba-tiba, yeoja itu memeluk leher Sungmin yang berada tida jauh darinya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kaget bukan main. Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak senang dengan perlakuan yeoja itu pada Sungmin.

"E-eh? Mi-mianhae, bi-bisakah anda melepaskan pelukkan anda?" tanya Sungmin dengan sopan. Bukannya melepaskan pelukkannya, yeoja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Sungmin. Hal itu menyebabkan Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Oppa~! Aku merindukanmu~" ujar yeoja itu. Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia mendecih kesal.

"Mi-mian, maksud anda apa, ya? Sepertinya anda salah orang," Jawab Sungmin. yeoja itu melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Oppa, kau tidak mengingatku? Apa kau lupa ingatan, oppa? Ini aku Sunny, oppa. Aku ini yeojachingumu dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku ke Amerika." Ujar yeoja itu. Sungmin semakin mengeryit tidak mengerti.

"Mian, sepertinya anda benar-benar salah orang. Saya tidak pernah punya yeojachingu dulu." Jawab Sungmin.

Yeoja yang bernama Sunny itu mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu kemudian kembali memeluk Sungmin. "Sungmin oppa, tega sekali kau melupakanku secepat itu." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal ke arah Sungmin dan yeoja itu. Sungmin terlihat membelalakkan matanya. 'Dari mana yeoja ini tahu namaku?'

Sementara itu, Sunny tersenyum licik di balik punggung Sungmin.

Haahh… Kyu… Sepertinya kau harus belajar bersabar untuk menghadapi manusia-manusia yang terus mengganggu hidupmu dan istrimu yang tercinta itu…

~TBC~

Mianhae kalau author munculin Sunny di ff ini… Soalnya, kalau dipikir-pikir, ff ini konfliknya cuma di Siwon aja, soal Onew dan Taemin itu menurut author bukan konflik kok, kan dua bocah itu hanya sebagai bumbu romancenya Kyumin… Hihihi… *nyengir bebek*

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… *bow*

m(_ _)m


	9. Chapter 9

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Sungmin oppa, tega sekali kau melupakanku secepat itu." Ujarnya._

_Kyuhyun menggeram kesal ke arah Sungmin dan yeoja itu. Sungmin terlihat membelalakkan matanya. 'Dari mana yeoja ini tahu namaku?'_

_Sementara itu, Sunny tersenyum licik di balik punggung Sungmin._

**.**

"Yeoja itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kini mereka telah berada di rumah setelah sekian lama dan dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari yeoja yang bernama Sunny itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengenalinya." Jawab Sungmin jujur. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu namamu? Dan lagi, kenapa dia mengaku yeojachingumu? Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar amnesia?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak amnesia, Kyu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, cek saja ke dokter. Aku sehat kok!" balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Jadi? Yeoja itu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aissh! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalinya, Kyu…!" kesal Sungmin. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa. "Wae? Kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang yeoja itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya, Kyu?" Kyuhyun hampir saja melotot ke arah Sungmin kalau saja ia tidak mengingat statusnya sebagai namja cool dan flower boy.

"Mwo? H-hahaha, kau ge-er sekali, Ming. Aku… Aku hanya takut kalau yeoja itu akan mengganggu keluarga kita dan eomma mengetahui itu, bisa-bisa eomma menguburku hidup-hidup di padang gurun kalau tahu ada orang ketiga di keluarga kita. Mungkin eomma juga akan membungkusmu dan mengirimmu ke segita Bermuda kalau tahu tentang yeoja itu." Sungmin merinding saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sekejam itukah eommanya Kyuhyun?

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal yeoja itu, Kyu. Dia saja yang mengaku-ngaku kenal denganku. Siapa namanya tadi? Su- Sun… Sun apa, ya? Aissh! Pokoknya aku tidak mengenalnya. Aigoo~! Percayalah, Kyu…"

Dua bocah yang sedari tadi duduk manis di sofa seraya menonton adegan telenovela itu hanya berkedip lucu, artinya mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipermasalahkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ahjumma dan ahjucchi kenapa? Kok meleka kelihatan kecal, cih?" tanya Taemin dengan suara pelan pada Onew. Onew menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Hyung tidak tahu, cepeltinya ahjumma dan ahjucchi cedang beltengkal. Apa mungkin meleka beltengkal kalena macalah mandi cemalam, ya?" tanya Onew seraya kembali mengingat kejadian mandi yang kemarin.

"Mungkin caja…" jawab Taemin sekenanya. Mereka kembali menonton adegan telenovela itu dengan mata yang berkedip dengan lucu.

"Aissh! Arraseo, arraseo. Lebih baik sekarang kau urusi mereka berdua, aku capek." Ujar, tepatnya perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela napasnya, sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar berperan sebagai eomma.

Sungmin berjongkok di depan Onew dan Taemin. "Chagi, kalian belum mandi, 'kan? Yuk, sekarang kalian mandi." Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis. Onew tidak menjawab ajakan Sungmin, sedangkan Taemin menggeleng.

"Shilleo, ahjumma~ Taem mau mandi baleng ahjucchi. 'Kan kemalin ahjumma cudah mandiin Taem, kali ini Taem cama New hyung pingin mandi belcama dengan ahjucchi~" ujar Taemin dengan sesekali melirik ke Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sungmin menoleh dan melirik Kyuhyun. "Apa?" balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kau tahu 'kan apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. "Aku tidak mau. Kenapa aku harus mandi bersama kalian berdua, bocah?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam ke arah Onew dan Taemin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Ayolah, Kyu… Mereka ingin mandi bersamamu." Mohon Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau kira tidak memalukan apa harus mandi bersama dengan anak kecil ini? Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mandi dengan orang lain, kecuali saat aku bayi, dimandikan eommaku." Balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit. Untuk apa coba malu di depan anak kecil?

"Waeyo, ahjucchi? Tidak boleh, yah~?" tanya Onew dengan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat berair. Ohh, seevil apapun uri Kyuhyun, ia selalu tidak tahan dengan mata yang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Taemin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa single yang ada di dekatnya. Ia naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ahjucchi!" Taemin memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Aku dan New hyung ingin mandi baleng ahjucchi. Ahjucchi mau, 'kan~?" tanya Taemin dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegangi pipi Kyuhyun. Bocah imut itu mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang hampir sama dengan Onew.

Ohh, uri Kyuhyun sekarang tidak bisa menghindar dari puppy eyes itu.

"Aissh! Jinjja! Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian…" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengiyakan, meskipun dengan nada yang kesal. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, diikuti oleh Onew, Taemin dan Sungmin di belakangnya.

**.**

"Ya! Kenapa menyiramku?" kesal Kyuhyun saat Taemin menyipratkan air ke arahnya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun, Onew dan Taemin sedang berada di kamar mandi. Onew dan Taemin telah berendam di dalam bathup. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya dan berdiri di samping bathup.

"Ahjucchi kalau mandi tidak buka baju, yah?" tanya Onew dengan polos. "Buka, dong!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Kenapa ahjucchi macih pakai baju?" tanya Taemin seraya menunjuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi oleh pakaian.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan mandi dengan menggunakan baju." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menyiramkan air badan Taemin dengan pelan, berniat membasahi seluruh badan Taemin sebelum mengusapkan sabun ke tubuh bocah itu.

"Ah~! Itu tidak adil, ahjucchi! Kalau gitu, New juga mau pakai baju~" Onew hendak beranjak keluar dari bathupnya dan kembali memakai bajunya saat Kyuhyun menahannya untuk tetap berada di dalam bathup.

"Untuk apa pakai baju?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Onew berkedip lucu menatap Kyuhyun. "New ingin cepelti ahjucchi~ New juga ingin pakai baju caat mandi."

"Iya~ Taem juga mau…" timpal Taemin. "T-tidak boleh!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menahan Taemin dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang menahan Onew.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taemin. "Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh pakai baju saat berendam di bathup! Kalian nanti bisa masuk angin."

"Kalau begitu, ahjucchi caja yang buka baju~" Taemin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari bathup. Ia menarik ujung seragam sekolah yang masih digunakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Onew, ia juga keluar dari bathup dan berusaha menarik celana seragam Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya! Kalian sedang apa? Ya! Eh? H-hei…! Onew! Kenapa kau menarik celanaku? Ya! Taemin! Berhentilah menarik baju seragamku!"

Aigoo~ Sungguh kasihan Kyuhyun, sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengalah pada anak-anak.

**.**

Sungmin yang sedari tadi di kamar sedang mencari baju ganti untuk Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan suaminya yang terdengar sangat menderita di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Saat Sungmin sedang memilih baju Taemin dan Onew yang baru saja mereka beli saat pulang sekolah, terlintas sesuatu di pikiran Sungmin.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun malu ya mandi bersama Onew dan Taemin? Apa dia juga akan malu kalau mandi bersamaku?' pikir Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian, setelah ia sadar apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, ia membulatkan matanya.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aiggo~! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Babo!" gumamnya dnegan wajah yang masih ditutupi kedua tangannya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 16.34… Di ruang keluarga/tamu…**

**Ting tong!**

**Ting tong!**

Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya melirik ke arah Sungmin. Ia mendecih kesal saat mengetahui bahwa Sungmin kini tengah bermain dengan kedua bocah itu dan tidak mungkin namja manis itu akan membuka pintu.

Dengan sejuta kekesalan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun, ia beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan itu.

"Nuguse-eh?" terlihat pasangan ikan-monyet tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar mereka –dan jangan lupakan lambaian tangan mereka yang terlihat seperti anak-anak- saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu.

"Hae hyung? Nyuk hyung? Ngapain kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae an Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Saat pertama kali ini datang ke rumah ini, Kyuhyun juga tidak langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam dan malah bayak tanya di depan pintu.

"Kan tadi pagi kami sudah bilang kalau kami akan ke sini untuk melihat dua bocah itu." Jawab Donghae malas. "Kan sudah kubilang, tidak ada bagusnya melihat dua bocah itu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat, Kyu." Balas Eunhyuk dengan malas.

"Sampai kapan kami harus berdiri di sini terus, Kyu? Bukannya dipersilahkan masuk, kek. Dihidangin teh, kek. Disambut dengan manis, kek. Lha ini? Kami baru datang, sudah langsung disembur dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kakiku sudah cukup pegal untuk berdiri lebih lama di sini, Kyu." Omel Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk. "Ne, ne. Masuklah…"

"Annyeong!" seru Donghae dengan ceria saat masuk ke dalam rumah KyuMin.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dengan adanya dua bocah di rumah ini saja sudah membuat suasana rumah ini menjadi sangat ramai, apalagi ditambah dengan pasangan good at dance yang terkenal paling heboh ini? Bisa-bisa rumah ini meledak karena saking berisiknya.

Uhmm, mungkin agak berlebihan ya…

Sungmin, Onew dan Taemin yang sedang duduk di lantai pun menoleh ke asal suara. Onew dan Taemin berkedip bingung melihat orang asing –bagi mereka-.

"Whoaa!" Eunhyuk mendekati kedua anak itu. Dan mencubit pipi tembem Taemin. "Lucu sekali~" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae berjalan menyusul Eunhyuk, ia berjongkok di samping Onew dan mengelus rambut bocah itu.

"Sebenarnya mereka ini anak siapa., sih? Kenapa imut-imut dan manis-manis sekali?" tanya Donghae antusias. Ia menyengir pada Onew dan Taemin.  
"Namaku Donghae, Lee Donghae." Ujar Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae, biasanya dipanggil Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

Onew dan Taemin ikut tersenyum. "Namaku Lee Jinki, ahjucchi, ahjumma~ Tapi dongcaengku celalu memangguilku dengan nama Onew~" Ujar Onew seraya tersenyum lebar.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sempat terkejut dipanggil seperti itu oleh Onew. Namun sedetik kemudian, mereka tersenyum pada Onew, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Taemin.

"Namaku Lee Taemin~" ujar Taemin. Ia tersenyum manis pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sendiri juga membalas senyum mereka pada Taemin.

"Oh!" semua mata yang ada di sana menoleh dan menatap Donghae. "Boneka itu!" mata-mata itu kemudian mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae. Seketika, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung sweatdrop. Sementara Onew dan Taemin –sang pemilik boneka- hanya berkedip bingung.

"Waeyo? Kau ingin berebut boneka ikan itu dengan anak kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tepat berada di belakang Sungmin dan Ontae yang tengah duduk di lantai.

Donghae mencibir ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Taemin. Ia lalu mengambil boneka ikan yang ada di samping Taemin.

"Ini punya Taemin?" tanyanya. Taemin mengangguk. "Ne, ahjucci~ Itu punya Taem. Waeyo, ahjucchi?" Donghae terlihat berbinar-binar. "Bolehkah boneka ini untuk ahjusshi?"

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae. "Ya! Kau sudah tua masih saja main boneka. Itu pun minta pada anak kecil. Dasar…!" cibir Eunhyuk. Donghae memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Tapi 'kan boneka ikan ini lucu." Ujar Donghae. Taemin menatap Donghae.

"Mianhae, ahjucchi. Tapi boneka ini pembelian eomma dan appa caat kami cedang jalan-jalan belcama." Ujar Taemin. Matanya terlihat sedih meskpun bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Donghae tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Ahjusshi cuma bercanda, kok. Kalian pasti merindukan eomma dan appa kalian, ya?" Taemin mengangguk. Sedangkan Onew hanya tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, ahjucchi, ahjumma. New dan Minnie pacti akan pulang ke lumah lagi, kok~ Kami pacti akan kembali belcama dengan eomma dan appa." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Suasana di rumah itu hening seketika. Taemin dan Onew terlihat bingung dengan suasana yang mendadak hening itu.

Tiba-tiba, mata Donghae terlihat berkaca-kaca. Eunhyuk mengambil tissue dan memberikannya pada Donghae, ia sendiri pun terlihat sedih.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan berat. Beginilah jadinya kalau kedua sahabatnya ini mendengar atau melihat hal-hal yang sedih, pasti mereka akan menangis. Sedangkan Sungmin yang tidak tahu kebiasaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk itu terlihat panik.

"Wae-waeyo? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sungmin seraya menyodorkan sekotak tissue untuk Donghae.

"Huwaa! Kenapa anak sekecil ini punya cerita hidup yang sangat sedih? Berpisah dari orang tua… Huwaaa!"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Biarkan saja. Mereka itu memang terlalu lebay." Ujar Kyuhyun menjawab kebingungan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjam-jam bermain dengan kedua bocah itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang. Jam 20.15, sudah waktunya untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk pulang bukan?

"Ahjusshi pulang dulu, ne? Kapan-kapan kita main-main lagi, ne?" Onew dan Taemin mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ne!"

"Ahjuma juga pulang, ya… Kalian jadilah anak yang baik, ok? Bye-bye~!"

"Da-da~!" Onew dan Taemin melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengantar Donghae dan Eunhyuk sampai ke pintu depan. Sedangkan Onew dan Taemin duduk dengan manis di ruang tamu.

"Kyu, Min…" panggil Donghae. Mereka kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat mencari orang tua mereka? Kasihan 'kan kalau mereka harus berpisah lama-lama dengan orang tua mereka." Ujar Donghae.

"Mereka keliahatannya sangat merindukan orang tua mereka meskipun mereka kelihatan sering tersenyum dan tertawa di depan kalian." Timpal Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, rencananya kami memang ingin segera mencari orang tua mereka, tapi bagaimana caranya kalau mereka saja kurang tau nama orang tua mereka? Mereka 'kan masih sangat kecil." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak kalian bawa saja mereka ke sekolah? Dengan begitu 'kan dua bocah itu akan lebih mudah menemukan orang tua mereka." ujar Eunhyuk memberi ide.

"Kau gila, Nyuk! Apa kata dunia dan orang sekolah kalau mereka tau aku dan Sungmin membawa anak kecil ke sekolah? Bisa-bisa mereka mengira itu anak kami." Jawab Kyuhyun yang menolak ide Eunhyuk mentah-mentah.

"Bagus dong! Dengan begitu 'kan dunia akan tahu perkembangan keluarga kalian sudah sampai ke 2 orang anak." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya! Apanya yang bagus, Ikan?" Kyuhyun memberikan jitakan 'lembut' pada Donghae.

"Tapi, menurutku ide Eunhyuk boleh juga. Dengan begitu Onew dan Taemin bisa mencari orang tua mereka." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Biar tidak ketahuan, kita mencari orang tua mereka dari mobil saja. Kita suruh Onew dan Taemin untuk melihat ke sekeliling lapangan sekolah melalui mobil. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu 'kan kalau kita membawa anak kecil?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui ide Sungmin.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat dari kaca mobil? Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana padatnya manusia di sekitar mobilku saat aku datang ke sekolah? Mereka pasti akan melihat dua bocah itu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih kurang yakin untuk membawa dua anak kecil itu ke sekolah.

"Kan ada aku. Aku akan Hyukkie mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk berkumpul di suatu tempat, lalu kau dan Sungmin dan dua bocah itu naik mobilnya Hyukkie. Istilahnya, kalian tuh tukar mobil, jadinya kalian mencari orang tua dua bocah itu dari mobilnya Hyukkie." Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui usul Donghae. Pasalnya, Eunhyuk itu tidak terlalu terkenal di kalangan sekolah.

Eunhyuk terkenal hanya karena ia adalah seorang ketua dance club di sekolah ini. Jadi fans Eunhyuk tidak banyak.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun terlihat mengangguk menyetujui usul dai kedua sahabat dan 'istri'nya itu.

"Arraseo, aku ikut saja dengan rencana kalian." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kapan akan mulai mencari orang tuanya?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Besok," jawab Sungmin. "Mwo?" kaget Kyuhyun. Secepat itukah mereka harus mencari orang tua bocah-bocah itu? Rasanya Kyuhyun sangat malas untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka yang tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya mereka sedih. Rasanya terpisah dari orang tua itu sangatlah pedih, Kyu. Apalagi untuk anak sekecil mereka yang sangat membutuhkan keperdulian orang tua."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Aku yang berpisah dengan orang tua dan namdongsaengku saja tidak sedih." Ujarnya. "Kau 'kan bukan manusia, Kyu. Mana mungkin bisa sedih." Ujar Eunhyuk. "Aissh! Hyung!" Eunhyuk menyengir, sedangkan Donghae tertawa melihat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Iya, Kyu. Orang tua mereka harus secepatnya ditemukan. Pokoknya besok sudah harus mulai mencari orang tuanya." Ujar Donghae. "Aisshh! Arraseo! Arraseo!" lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Berarti, besok kalian harus bolos setengah hari pelajaran sekolah. Setelah kalian masuk ke kelas, aku dan Hyukkie akan menggantikan kalian menjaga Onew dan Taemin di mobil. Kami juga akan bolos setengah hari pelajaran sekolah. Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun? Tentu saja ia juga mengangguk, meskipun itu hanya anggukkan pasrah.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, ne? Bye-bye, Kyu! Bye-bye, Min!" Donghae berdadah-dadah ria pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke Donghae, sedangkan Sungmin membalas Donghae dengan berdadah-dadah ria juga.

"Annyeong, Min." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang juga dibalas dengan anggukkan dan senyuman oleh Sungmin. "Bye, Evil!" Eunhyuk menepuk lengan kanan Kyuhyun dengan cukup kuat. "Appo, Nyuk!" kesal Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani. Ayo masuk! Saatnya makan malam!" Sungmin mendorong punggung Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Malam ini makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang didorong oleh Sungmin.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin makan bulgogi!"

"Kau cari saja itu di restoran, jangan minta padaku."

"Yaahhh… Kalau begitu, aku ingin makan bibimbap!"

"Oke! Akan segera dihidangkan, tuan Cho!"

"Gamsahamnida, nyonya Cho."

"Ya! Kenapa harus nyonya?"  
"Karena kau cocok dipanggil nyonya."

"Dasar!"

"Hahahaha."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Saat ini Sungmin sedang menaruh piring-piring dan alat-alat makan lain yang terlah selesai dipakai di tempat cuci piring. Kyuhyun bukannya membantu 'istri'nya cuci piring malah masih asyik duduk di kursi meja makan seraya memainkan PSPnya. Sedangkan Onew dan Taemin, mereka juga sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Bedanya dengan Kyuhyun, mereka hanya duduk duduk manis memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan dunia PSPnya.

TING TONG!

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka pintu.

TING TONG!

Sungmin berbalik dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP, ia melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak buka pintu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menggunakan sarung tangan, tanda ia sedang mencuci piring.

"Kau buka pintunya dan aku cuci piring, atau aku buka pintu dan kau yang cuci piring?" tanya Sungmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencibir pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, memasukkan PSPnya ke saku celananya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Lebih baik buka pintu dari pada mencuci piring, bukan?

"Ne? Nuguseyo?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menunjukkan mimik wajah yang tidak senang.

"Wae? Ada apa anda datang ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik. Orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu tersenyum sok imut.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mencari Sungmin oppa. Ini rumahnya Sungmin oppa, 'kan? Apakah Sungmin oppa ada di dalam?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja, sebut saja dia Sunny.

"Dari mana kau tahu alamat rumah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang masih terdengar sarkastik.

Sunny kembali tersenyum dengan senyum yang diimut-imutkan.

"Itu tidak penting, bukan? Sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin oppa. Sungmin oppa~ Apakah kau ada di dalam~?" tanya Sunny seraya berjinjit, mengintip ke dalam rumah untuk melihat apakah Sungmin ada di dalam atau tidak.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang, tidak baik berkunjung di rumah namja pada malam hari." Ujar Kyuhyun hendak menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Eits~! Kok gitu sih? Aku 'kan ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin oppa. Oh, ya. Kau ini siapa? Kenapa melarang-larangku untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin oppa? Oh! Kau yang kemarin hampir menabrakku, 'kan? Kenapa ada di sini?" Sunny melempar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku suami Cho Sungmin. Ne! Aku yang kemarin hampir menabrakmu. Aku ada di sini karena sepasang suami-istri itu memang harus tinggal bersama, 'kan?" Kyuhyun menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sunny terlihat terkejut, meskipun sangat terlihat jelas kalau ia hanya pura-pura terkejut. "Kau suaminya? Woww! Kau menikahi namjachinguku! Namja macam apa kau ini merebut namjachingu orang lain?" Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Ia hendak kembali menutup pintu rumahnya, namun kembali di tahan oleh Sunny dengan menggunakan kakinya.

"Tunggu! Aku ke sini ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin oppa, kenapa kau ingin menutup pintunya?" tanya Sungmin. "Karena Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!" Kyuhyun hendak kembali menutup pintunya saat Sungmin datang menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Nuguya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun seraya mengelap lengan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Eh?" Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihat Sunny yang tengah berdiri did epan pintu rumah dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di wajah imutnya.

"Kau… Yeoja yang kemarin, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin. Terlihat sekilas mimik wajah Sungmin yang terlihat tidak suka dengan kedatangan yeoja itu.

"Ne, oppa. Masa' dengan yeojachingu sendiri kau tidak ingat?" Kyuhyun mendecih kesal mendegar perkataan Sunny.

"Mi-mianhae. Mungkin kau salah orang. Aku ini bukan namjachingumu. Bahkan aku saja tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, mana mungkin kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Ujar Sungmin.

"Oppa! Apa kau benar-benar amnesia? Kenapa kau tidak mengingat yeojachingumu ini, sih? Aku ini Sunny! Masa tidak ingat, sih?" tanya Sunnya.

"Aku tidak amnesia, Sunny-ssi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Mianhae, mungkin kau benar-bena salah orang. Dan, bisakah Sunny-ssi tidak mengganggu kami lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada penuh harapan.

Sunny hendak menjawab Sungmin, namun terhenti saat ia tidak sengaja melirik sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dua orang anak kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka mereka masing-masing sedang berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Y-ya! Itu siapa?" tanya Sunny seraya menunjuk Onew dan Taemin yang tengah berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sunny.

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik saat melihat apa yang sedang ditunjuk dan menjadi pusat perhatian Sunny saat ini. Ia menarik Onew dan Taemin ke arahnya.

"Mereka anak kami!" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, namun ia kembali membiasakan dirinya karena ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berusaha membuat yoeja itu pergi.

Sunny membelalakkan matanya. "Mwo? Kau bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Sunny dengan nada tidak percaya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani. Mereka memang anakku dan Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun. Onew dan Taemin terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, namun mereka hanya diam saja, karena tidak sopan bukan jika memotong pembicaraan orang lain?

"Su-Sungmin oppa 'kan namja, mana mungkin bisa melahirkan anak." Ujar Sunny masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengar berita yang mengatakan 1 dari 100 atau 1000, ya? Ntahlah! Yang penting, 1 dari 100 atau 1000 namja itu bisa mengandung." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sunny tambah tampak terkejut.

"Ya! Sungmin oppa tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka, 'kan?" Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada anak kecil ini. Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Onew dan Taemin yang berada dalam rangkulan sisi kiri dan kanannya. "Chagi, eomma kalian itu namja, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyu pada Onew dan Taemin.

Taemin dan Onew mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. "Lihat, 'kan?" tanyanya pada Sunny.

"Ahjumma ini tidak percaya kalau eomma kalian ini namja." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Onew dan Taemin.

"Eomma Taem dan New hyung memang namja, ahjumma~ Buktinya caja eomma Taem punya apa itu namanya? O… Ot…"

"Otot, Minnie~" timpal Onew mengingatkan. "Oh, ya! Otot! Eomma Taem dan New hyung punya otot di lengan dan pelutnya~" ujar Taemin pada Sunny.

Sunny mengalihkan padangannya ke Sungmin. Dan… Sungmin memang punya otot di lengannya dan perut namja manis itu juga terlihat six pack karena baju yang digunakan oleh Sungmin tidak terlalu longgar.

Sunny terlihat shock.

"Sudah, 'kan? Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan di sini lagi, anda boleh pulang sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum, tersenyum evil tentunya. Ia berdiri dan menutup pintu rumahnya dan langsung menguncinya.

Sunny menatap pintu rumah yang baru saja ia kunjungi itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Mereka sudah punya anak? Gawat…" Sunny segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan sedikit berlari. Ia berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam yang berada di belokan jalan yang lumayan jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ini gawat, eonni!" ujar Sunny pada seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Waeyo?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Mereka… Kyuhyun dan Sungmin… Mereka sudah punya anak. Anak mereka dua lagi!" ujar Sunny. Yeoja yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu tampak sangat terkejut.

"Mwo? Kau bohong 'kan Sunny?" tanya yeoja itu. Sunny menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ani, Vic eonni! Aku tidak bohong! Bahkan anak kecil itu sendiri mengatakan kalau Sungmin itu eommanya. Mereka benar-benar telah memiliki anak." Balas Sunny.

Yeoja yang ternyata Victoria itu memukul setir mobilnya. "Aniya… Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin namja bisa melahirkan? Ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Memangnya eonni tidak pernah mendengar bahwa kemungkinan yang sangaaat kecil namja itu bisa mengandung?"

"Pernah, sih. Tapi… Aku tidak pernah percaya kalau ini benar-benar terjadi pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku." Jawab Victoria. "Lalu? Sekarang kita harus apa? Apa kita harus berhenti? Apa tidak masalah kalau eonni membayarku untuk berbohong sebagai yeojachingu Sungmin oppa? Aku merasa bersalah saja telah mengganggu keluarga mereka." Ujar Sunny.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh berhenti menyamar dan berbohong! Kita tidak boleh berhenti! Meskipun mereka telah memiliki anak, tidak berarti kita harus menyerah, 'kan?" Sunny hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Victoria, kakak sepupunya.

"Pokoknya Kyuhyun harus jatuh padaku. Dan kau Sunny, kau harus merebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Arra?" tanya Victoria. Sunny menganguk. "Arrayo."

~TBC~

Hai! Hai! *lambai2* *dibuang readers ke sungai*

**Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya~ **^^

Author benar-benar berterima kasih atas dukungan-dukungan dari readers dan reviewer…

Dan special thanks juga buat readers setia author… ^^ *tebar kecupan*

Love you, my readers~ *readers ilfil*

xD

Oh, ya… Ehem...! Readers bersabar dulu yah nunggu chap 10nya, author pasti bakal update secepatnya kok… ^^

Okedehh…. Saatnya minta review untuk chap 9 ini~

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… *bow*

m(_ _)m


	10. Chapter 10

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeonghaseyo, chingudeul~ Author balik dengan membawa chap 10~ *nenteng chap 10*

Adakah yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu chap 10 ini? Okedeh, dari pada lama-lama, langsung mulai aja, ne? ^^

Enjoy~ ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Lalu? Sekarang kita harus apa? Apa kita harus berhenti? Apa tidak masalah kalau eonni membayarku untuk berbohong sebagai yeojachingu Sungmin oppa? Aku merasa bersalah saja telah mengganggu keluarga mereka." Ujar Sunny._

"_Andwae! Kau tidak boleh berhenti menyamar dan berbohong! Kita tidak boleh berhenti! Meskipun mereka telah memiliki anak, tidak berarti kita harus menyerah, 'kan?" Sunny hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Victoria, kakak sepupunya._

"_Pokoknya Kyuhyun harus jatuh padaku. Dan kau Sunny, kau harus merebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Arra?" tanya Victoria. Sunny menganguk. "Arrayo."_

**.**

**.**

"Chagiya," panggil Sungmin pada Onew dan Taemin. Kini, Sungmin, Onew, dan Taemin tengah berbaring di kasur dengan nyaman. Pada bagian kanan kasur itu kosong, Kyuhyun tengah berada di kamar mandi.

"Ne, ahjumma~?" sahut Onew dan Taemin hampir bersamaan. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya yang ditekuk seraya menatap kedua anak kecil yang juga tengah berbaring menghadapnya.

"Chagiya, eomma kalian benar-benar namja?" tanya Sungmin dengan lembut. Taemin mengangguk, sedangkan Onew tersenyum.

"Ne, ahjumma~ Eomma Onew dan Taem benal-benal namja." Jawab Onew. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu? Ciri-ciri eomma dan appa kalian itu seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Taemin terlihat berpikir. "Eomma itu cili-cilinya tinggi, putih, dan cantik meckipun eomma belotot. Oh, ya! Eomma juga cangat pintal belnyanyi, loh…! Cualanya melduuuu cekali~ Eomma celalu menyanyikan lagu untuk kami cebelum tidul, ahjumma~" Ujar Taemin seraya tersenyum senang saat menceritakan tentang eommanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Taemin dengan lembut. "Lalu, ciri-ciri appa kalian seperti apa?"

Kini giliran Onew yang menjawab. "Umm, appa itu juga tinggi, cangat tinggi malahan. Appa cangat ganteng, tidak ceputih eomma, appa juga belotot cepelti eomma. Appa itu cangat pintal menali, loh~ Appa celing mengajali kami menali, tapi memang dacalnya Onew gak bica menali, jadi talian yang Onew buat tellihat aneh." Ujar Onew.

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Onew bukan nggak bisa nari, kok. Hanya saja, semua itu perlu waktu. Suatu saat, kalau kalian sudah besar, pasti akan sangat pintar menari seperti appa kalian." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengusap rambut Onew dengan gemas.

Onew dan Taemin mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Nah, sekarang kalian tidur, ne? Besok pagi-pagi, kalian ikut ahjumma dan ahjusshi," ujar Sungmin seraya menyelimuti Onew, Taemin, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana, ahjumma?" tanya Onew yang penasaran. Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kita jalan-jalan." Ujarnya seraya mencubit hidung Onew pelan dengan gemas.

Sungmin terus mengamati kedua bocah kecil itu hingga mata kedua bocah itu tertutup dan terlelap ke alam mimpi mereka.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum memandangi kedua bocah yang terlihat sangat tenang saat tertidur.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah kasur. Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara. "Mereka sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membaringkan diri di kasur, tepat di samping Onew.

"Ne, baru saja mereka terlelap." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau yakin besok kita akan mencari orang tua mereka?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, orang tua mereka pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka." Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Waeyo? Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Atau jangan-jangan… Kau tidak ingin berpisah dari mereka?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk Onew dan Taemin.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "Tentu saja tidak! Lebih baik mereka cepat dikembalikan pada orang tua mereka saja, dari pada terus-terusan di sini, bikin sempit saja." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum yang dikembangkan oleh Sungmin langsung terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ada kesal. "Aku tahu kok kalau sebenarnya kau ini tidak ingin berpisah dari mereka." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melebarkan matanya. "Ya! Siapa bilang? Kalau memang mereka akan pulang ke orang tua mereka ya pulang saja!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Sungmin tidak menjawab suaminya, ia hanya tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk terlelap.

"Aissh!" desis Kyuhyun lalu ikut memejamkan matanya, meskipun masih terlihat kesal.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Plok! Plok!

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasakan sesuatu di pipinya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kembali terlelap.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Namja tampan itu mengernyit lagi. Dengan mendecih pelan, ia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sret!

"Ahjucchi~!" Sontak, Kyuhyun langsung menutup telinga sebelah kirinya. Dengan kesal, ia membuka matanya dan melirik tajam kepada siapapun yang dengan beraninya telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ya! Kalian menggangguku, tahu!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal saat melihat Onew dan Taemin yang menyengir dengan polos. "Ahjucchi~ Ini cudah pagi~ Ayo bangun, ahjucchi~!" ujar Taemin seraya menarik selimut yang hendak Kyuhyun gunakan untuk kembali menutup wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan kedua bocah yang terus membangunkannya.

"Ahjumma~! Ahjucchi tidak mau bangun, ahjumma~!" seru Onew dan Taemin bersamaan. Kyuhyun masih cuek. 'Terus saja panggil Sungmin, aku tetap tidak mau bangun! Ini baru jam 05.06 pagi!' pikir Kyuhyun yang terus saja memejamkan matanya yang terlihat sangat berat untuk terbuka.

"Kyu, bangun." panggil Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja tinggi yang tengah bergelut di dalam selimut itu sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin lagi, kali ini ia menyibak selimut yang tadi menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun sampai ke kepala.

Kyuhyun masih tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin. "Ahjucchi tidak mau bangun, ahjumma~" ujar Taemin. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mau bangun, ini masih sangat pagi. Biasanya Sungmin selalu membangunkan Kyuhyun jam 06.00, 2 jam sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Lalu kenapa hari ini Sungmin, Onew dan Taemin bangun sangat pagi? Itu karena Sungmin ingin mempersiapkan dirinya dan mengurus kedua bocah itu, mempersiapkan diri sebelum memulai pencarian.

Sungmin mendengus. 'Apa sebaiknya biarkan dia tidur dulu?' pikir Sungmin. namja manis itu menggeleng. 'Kalau tidak segera dibangunkan, kita akan telat memulai pencarian.' Batin Sungmin. Yup! Mereka berencana datang ke sekolah lebih awal sebelum ada siswa-siswi lain yang datang.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk membangunkan evil yang satu ini selain…

Chu~

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya saat merasaka sesuatu di bibirnya.

'What? Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan? Ini benar-benar Sungmin, 'kan? Ini benar-benar Sungmin yang menciumku, kan?' batin Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak percaya.

Onew segera menutup mata Taemin dengan menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya. Anak kecil tidak boleh lihat. Yup! Sungmin tengah mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibirnya. Di BIBIR, chingudeul!

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Ayo bangun dan segera mandi. Kita harus sampai ke sekolah sebelum yang lainnya sampai." Ujar Sungmin dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun yang masih shock hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tidak percaya. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sungmin menciumnya duluan. Kalau dihitung-hitung, mereka hanya 2 kali berciuman di bibir, itupun hanya mengecup. Kyuhyun yang super pervert ini kan ingin yang lebih dari itu~

Nyut! Nyut!

"Ahjucchi~" Onew menusukkan jari telunjuk mungilnya ke pipi Kyuhyun agar segera tersadar. "Kenapa melamun~? Ayo, cepat bangun~ Kita 'kan ingin jalan-jalan~" Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke arah dua bocah itu. "Iya, iya! Aku bangun." Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menerima handuk yang diberikan oleh Sungmin, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin menepuk keningnya dengan pelan. 'Aduh! Aku lupa kalau ada anak kecil di sini.' Hahaha! OnTae dapat tontonan live, tuh. xD

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TIN! TIN!

Kyuhyun mengklakson mobilnya saat ia telah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Di dalam lapangan sekolah hanya ada mobilnya Eunhyuk yang tentunya berisikan pasangan Ikan-Monyet itu. Itu tandanya belum ada siswa dan siswi yang datang ke sekolah ini kecuali Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran dan segera turun dari mobil mereka. Kyuhyun menenteng tasnya dengan gaya cool, sedangkan Sungmin menenteng tas ransel yang biasa ia bawa seraya menggadeng tangan Onew dan Taemin.

Mereka menghampiri mobil Eunhyuk yang dengan seenak jidatnya memarkirkan mobilnya di tengah lapangan sekolah.

Donghae yang duduk di kursi kemudi dengan segera membuka kaca jendala. "Aissh! Lucunya~" Bukannya menyapa sang sahabat dan istri sahabatnya, Donghae malah melirik ke bawah dan gemas melihat Onew dan Taemin yang terlihat lucu.

"Ya! Turun!" perintah Kyuhyun seraya menedang pintu mobil mewah milik Eunhyuk. Donghae mendecih kesal menghadappi sika evilnya Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menendang mobilku, hah?" kesal Eunhyuk seraya menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Ternyata Eunhyuk sudah duluan keluar dari mobilnya saat Donghae membukan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Aissh! Appo, Nyuk!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya merintih. "Salahmu sendiri!" cibir Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang sudah keluar dari mobil hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat dan namjachingunya bertengkar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, mereka memang sering adu mulut satu sama lain, masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Masuk!" kini giliran Donghae yang menendang pantat Kyuhyun saat namja tinggi itu hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun terlungkup di kursi kemudi dengan tidak elitnya. "Ya!" kesal Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seraya terkikik. Sungmin menahan tawanya melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi. Donghae duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan kedua bocah itu duduk di bangku belakang. Untung saja kaca mobil Eunhyuk itu gelap, jadi tidak kelihatan dari luar, meskpun kaca depannya itu tidak gelap.

Sungmin memakaikan jaket Kyuhyun pada Taemin dan jaketnya sendiri pad ia Onew, untuk penyamaran. Ia juga memakaikan topi jaket itu untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Bayangkan saja, jaket yang sangat kedodoran di badannya Onew dan Taemin, apalagi memakai topi jaket itu, bisa-bisa kepala Onew dan Taemin seperti hilang ditelan jaket mereka.

"Aiggoo~! Kyeopta!" gemas Eunhyuk yang melihat Onew dan Taemin yang memakai jaket kedodoran. Onew hanya nyengir ke arah Eunhyuk, sedangkan Taemin sibuk mengangkat topi jaket yang menutupi pandangannya.

Kyuhyun membawa mobil itu tepat di samping pintu gerbang bagian dalam, jadi bisa lebih mudah melihat orang-orang yang masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Kyuhyun memakai topi yang dibawa oleh Donghae dan menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa, sedangkan Donghae memakai kacamata hitam dan masker.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk? Mereka 'kan duduk di belakang, jadi tidak terlihat. Yang paling penting, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau di mobil ini ada dua anak kecil.

Taemin duduk di pangkuan Sungmin, sedangkan Onew di pangkuan Eunhyuk yang duduknya merapat ke Sungmin.

"Tuh ada mobil datang," ujar Donghae seraya menunjuk mobil Audi yang masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Mobil itu di parkirkan di parkiran yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan jarak keberadaan mereka sekarang.

Seorang namja jangkung keluar dari mobil itu.

"Itu orang tuamu, bukan?" tanya Donghae pada kedua bocah yang sedang mengangkat topi jaket mereka agar dapat melihat orang yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae.

Onew menggeleng. "Bukan~" jawabnya.

"Itu 'kan Zhoumi dari anggota OSIS." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Yang sekolah di sini eommamu, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin. Onew dan Taemin mengangguk. "Ne, eomma yang cekolah di cini. Apa cih cudah bekelja." Jawab Taemin. Sungmin mengangguk

"Kita cari saja namja yang berkulit putih, tinggi, dan berwajah cantik." Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Ahjumma, ahjucchi~ Katanya kita mau jalan-jalan, kenapa kita malah berhenti di cekolah ini? Ini 'kan cekolahnya eomma. Memangnya kita akan mencali eomma dan appa Onew dan Taem, yah?" tanya Onew. Sungmin tersenyum pada Onew. "Mianhae, chagiya. Jalan-jalannya kapan-kapan saja, ya? Sekarang kita coba cari eomma kalian dulu." ONew dan Taemin hanya mengangguk menuturi perkataan Sungmin.

"Putih, tinggi dan… berwajah cantik?" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Jangan-jangan… Kim Kibum." ujarnya.

"HAH?" seru Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk serentak. "Jinjja? Masa iya, sih?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu… Aku 'kan hanya asal tebak saja." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Aissh! Jinjja! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" ujar Donghae dengan kesal. "Mana ku tahu. Soalnya cirri-cirinya sama, sih." balas Kyuhyun.

Sebuah mobil Audi A4 yang lain masuk ke dalam area sekolah.

"Itu?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Itu 'kan Choi Siwon, babo!" Donghae hanya menyengir dengan polos saat perkiraannya meleset.

"Aissh! Ngapain juga tuh namja datang sepagi ini?" kesal Kyuhyun.

Eh? Tunggu! Di dalam mobil Siwon masih ada orang lain.

"Kibum?" gumam Eunhyuk saat melihat siapa namja lain yang turun dari mobil Siwon. Kibum terlihat sedikit canggung saat ia menundukkan badannya pada Siwon.

"Itu eommamu , bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Onew menyipitkan mata kecilnya untuk melihat lebih jelas namja yang tengah ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk. "Yang mana, ahjumma~?" tanya Taemin yang ternyata sama seperti Onew, tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk.

Jarak mobil Siwon dengan mobil yang mereka memang cukup jauh, jadi tidak heran jika kedua bocah itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Itu loh, yang sedang membawa buku itu." Ujar Sungmin mendeskripsikan cirri-ciri orang yang tengah ditunjuknya.

"Ahjumma itu?" tanya Onew seraya menunjuk Kibum. "Ne."

Onew dan Taemin terdiam sebentar, mereka mengernyitkan mata mereka. Ternyata wajah Kibum masih tidak terlalu jelas karena namja dingin itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan keempat namja dewasa yang ada di dalam mobil itu harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Onew dan Taemin.

"Bukan." Jawab Taemin saat dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kibum. "Ne, bukan." Timpal Onew.

Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghela napas, antara lega dan juga kecewa. Lega karena ternyata Kibum belum menikah dan memiliki anak, dan kecewa ternyata mereka masih belum menemukan orang tua kedua bocah itu.

Dan… Pencarian pun terus dilanjutkan….

**.**

**.**

**Kibum POV~**

Pagi ini udara sangat dingin, apalagi di jam yang sepagi ini. Hari ini aku dan 'dia' harus mengurus hal penting sebelum rapat OSIS dimulai. Kalian pasti tahu 'kan siapa 'dia' yang kumaksud? Ne, Choi Siwon.

Aku menghembuskan napasku dan mengeluarkan uap dari mulutku. Brrr! Dingin sekali. Dan dengan bodohnya aku lupa membawa jaket.

Aku memperbaiki posisi buku dan file-file yang tengah aku bawa di tangan ini dan merapatkan tasku ke punggungku.

Jarakku sekarang masih sangat jauh dari sekolah. Dengan langkah santai aku menyusuri jalanan yang masih sangat sepi. Sesekali aku tersenyum miris mengingat jalanan yang sudah tidak asing ini dan jalanan ini sering aku lewati bersama Siwon hyung. Itu dulu, sebelum kami menjadi seperti ini. Dulu, saat Siwon hyung masih sering mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Haaah~! Aku menghela napasku, lalu menoleh kearah kiri, di mana terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang dulu sering aku kunjungi saat sedang sedih. Ne, lagi-lagi dulu… Sekarang aku lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar, berbagi kesedihan pada bintang yang dapat aku lihat dari jendela kamarku.

TIN! TIN!

Oh! Klakson mobil itu membuatku terkejut. Dengan segera aku berjalan lebih masuk ke trotoar, untuk menghindari mobil yang ada di belakangku.

Mobil itu berjalan dengan pelan di sampingku. Wae? Kenapa mobil ini jalannya sangat lambat? Seperti sedang berusaha menyamakan gerak mobilnya dengan langkahku.

Aku tidak dapat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Kacanya gelap.

Mobil itu berhenti saat aku menghentikan langkahku. Siapa sih yang ada di dalam mobil itu?

Kaca jendela mobil itu turun dan menampakkan wajah seorang namja yang tidak asing. Omona! Bagaimana tidak asing? Itu 'kan namja yang tadi aku pikirkan. Siwon.

DEG! DEG!

Oke! Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang saat ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Naiklah," ujarnya. Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah yang tampak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia mengajakku berangkat bersama sejak kami berdingin-dinginan. Padahal, dulu kami sangat sering berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Haaah… Lagi-lagi dulu. Ne, 'dulu' itu adalah masa-masa yang paling indah yang tidak akan pernah kurasakan lagi saat ini.

"Kibum-ssi?" tanya Siwon untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku hanya tersenyum sedih. Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi? Biasanya juga dia selalu memanggilu 'Kibum-ah'.

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku bisa jalan sendiri ke sekolah, kok." Jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Rasanya sangat sulit menunjukkan senyuman yang biasanya dapat melelehkan orang-orang yang melihatnya di hadapannya sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum paksaan dan senyum kecut yang mungkin akan sangat terlihat aneh di matanya.

Ia menghela napasnya. "Ayolah, naik saja. Kau terlihat kedinginan." Ujarnya. Ia melihat kearah tanganku yang tengah menenteng buku-buku dan beberapa file untuk rapat.

Ne, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat kedinginan, makanya tanganku sedikit gemetar. Namun, tanganku yang bergetar ini tidak sepenuhnya disebabkan oleh udara yang sangat dingin ini. Aku gemetaran karena…. Aku sedang menahan diriku untuk tidak menunjukkan raut sedihku dan air mataku yang akan meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku jika aku tidak menahannya.

Lagi-lagi aku berusaha menunjukkan senyumanku. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Gwaencahana, hyung. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok. Udaranya juga tidak terlalu dingin." Sedikit berbohong tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Tidak terlalu dingin? Ini sangat dingin, Kibum-ssi. Bisa-bisa kau membeku jika masih terus berjalan sampai ke sekolah. Kajja! Masuklah!" ujar Siwon hyung dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Tidak per-"

"Sudah, masuk saja! Kita bisa terlambat menyiapkan bahan rapat jika kau berjalan dengan pelan dari sini samapi ke sekolah." Aku menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lemah dan berjalan kearah pintu depan mobil sebelah kanan.

Aku duduk dan memang seat belt. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, kami sama sekali tidak berbicara. Bahkan aku tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Aku monolehkan wajahku ke sebelah kanan, melihat ke luar jendela. Aku tidak berani menghadap ke depan, apalagi menoleh ke arahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menoleh ke depan jika mata dan pipiku kini tengah basah?

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dengan pelan, dan air mata pun lagi-lagi terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Ya, aku menangis. Aku menangis dengan mimic wajah yang masih terlihat dingin. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan wajah dinginku kecuali sorot mataku yang kosong dan air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah meluncur dari pelupuk mataku, mengalir ke pipi, dan menetes tepat di atas punggung tanganku. Sakit.

Sebut saja aku ini namja cengeng. Aku memang cengeng. Aku memang selalu menangis dalam kegelapan. Dalam kegelapan kamarku yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa sakitnya rasa yang tengah kurasakan ini. Bayangkan saja rasanya, orang yang kau cintai malah mencintai orang lain dan tidak memperdulikan dirimu.

Setelah turun dari mobil ini, aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan esoknya dan untuk seterusnya, aku tidak akan merasakan kehangatan dari Siwon hyung lagi. Ani. Aku memang sudah kehilangan kehangatan dari dirinya sejak hari itu, sejak gossip itu beredar.

Dingin. Suasana di dalam mobil ini dingin, meskipun dinginnya tidak sama dengan udara dingin di luar.

Aku menyentuh dada sebelah kiriku dengan perlahan.

Now, I believe what people say. Love is PAIN.

It's hurt…

Here…

**Kibum POV End~**

**.**

**.**

"Argghh! Mana sih? Kok gak ketemu, sih?" Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk malah sudah masuk ke kelas. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan kedua bocah itu sudah menghabiskan waktu 4 jam di dalam mobil itu untuk memantau setiap siswa yang hadir.

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak ketemu, deh. Bagaimana kalau besok baru kita lanjut lagi?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh ke jok belakang. "Apa tidak sebaiknya tunggu sampai pulang saja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, hari ini kita sudah melihat dan memelototi setiap siswa yang datang dan masuk melewati gerbang sekolah ini, dan hasilnya… Kita memang tidak menemukan namja dengan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan oleh mereka." Jawab Sungmin.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu, sebelum kita pulang, kita makan dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang melihat Onew dan Taemin terlihat kelaparan.

Ia menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari pintu gerbang yang tengah terbuka dengan lebar itu.

Ia membawa mobil Eunhyuk. Lalu, mobilnya sendiri? Kyuhyun telah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Eunhyuk. Intinya, mereka tukaran mobil untu sementara.

Beberapa menit setelah mobil yang Kyuhyun kendarai keluar dari area sekolah. Sebuah mobil Lamborghini masuk ke area sekolah dan berhenti tepat di depan pos satpam.

Kaca jendela mobil itu turun dengan perlahan menunjukkan wajah seorang namja yang tampan.

"Ahjussi," panggil namja itu pada satpam sekolah yang tengah duduk itu. Satpam itu pun segera menghampiri namja itu.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana? Apakah hari ini ahjussi melihat dua anak kecil di sekolah? Atau semalam saat ahjussi memeriksa sekolah?" tanya namja itu dengan khawatir. Satpam yang dipanggil ahjussi itu menggeleng lemah.

"Mianhae, saya sama sekali tidak melihat anak kecil di area sekolah ini… Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…"

Namja itu hanya mengangguk dengan sedih dan kecewa. "Mungkin besok saya akan kembali memeriksa sekolah." Ujar ahjussi satpam itu.

"Ne, gomawo, ahjussi. Mianhae kalau saya mengganggu Anda." Ujar namja itu.

"Gwaenchanayo, saya akan membantu sebisa saya." Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat kearah parkiran mobil dengan tatapan sedih.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menjalankan mobilnya dan segera pulang ke rumah. Ia juga harus mengurus istrinya yang kondisi badannya yang drop karena terlalu khawatir dengan kedua bocah yang tadi ia tanyakan pada satpam. Ia sendiri pun sempat drop, namun ia harus tetap mencari kedua anak itu.

Mungkin besok ia harus memaksimalkan pencariannya…

~TBC~

Hai! Hai! *ditimpuk readers*

Oke, author sedang buru-buru, karena laptop bentar lagi bakal dipakai sama eonni author buat ngetik skripsi… Jadi mian yah kalau chap ini agak pendek… *bow*

Special thanksnya di chap depan yah… ^^ Sekali lagi, mianhae… *bow*

Oke, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	11. Chapter 11

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong~! Taraaa! Ini dia chap 11nya… ^^

Mian yah kalau chap lalu Kyumin momentnya kurang… Kali ini author coba banyain Kyumin momentnya deh tanpa mengurangi kefokusan cerita ke konfliknya…

Mulai saja, ne? ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

**Hiwatari NiwaDark Preasent~**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 10.03**

Di restoran yang bisa dibilang mewah ini, terdapat satu keluarga yang tampak harmonis sedang makan siang bersama. Eh? Keluarga yang harmonis? Sepertinya bukan keluarga deh… Tampak dari salah satu namja tengah berebutan makanan dengan anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya! Spaghetti ini punyaku! Punyamu itu, jjajangmyun!" ujar Kyuhyun mengambil alih piring spaghetti dari Onew.

"Ani, ahjucci! Punya New yang cepaghetti~ Ahjumma bilang cepaghetti ini punya Onew~!" Onew kembali mengambil piring yang berisikan spaghetti itu dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ia menatap sinis ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau memesan spaghetti hanya sepiring?" tanyanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri hanya berkedip dengan polos.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka spaghetti. Lagian, spaghetti itu aku hanya asal pesan saja, kok. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua suka spaghetti." Jawab Sungmin jujur. Sedangkan Taemin yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memakan bubur kesukaannya dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan keributan kecil itu.

Semua makan yang dihidangkan di meja makan ini memang Sungmin yang memesannya. Karena tadi Kyuhyun sibuk mencari tempat parkiran mobilnya karena sekitar restoran mewah itu tidak ada tempat parkir yang kosong, akhirnya Kyuhyun harus keliling daerah restoran itu untuk mencari tempat parkir.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia duluan turun dan masuk ke dalam restoran bersama dengan Onew dan Taemin. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk memesankan makanan duluan.

"Aissh! Jinjja!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tajam ke Onew yang menatapkan dengan tatapan polos. "Mianhae, ahjucchi~"

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Mengalahlah pada anak kecil." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi anak kecil itu sangat menyebalkan! Menyusahkan saja! Begitulah menurut uri evil Kyuhyun.

Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menyuapi sesuap Japchae ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia kemudian melirik ke arah piring makanan Sungmin. Makanan yang tengah di makan oleh Sungmin itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Hm?"

Dan berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun langsung mengganti jacpchae milik Sungmin dengan jjajangmyun miliknya.

"Eh?" Sungmin terlihat terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Japchaeku…" Ia menunjuk japchaenya.

"Aku ingin makan ini, sepertinya ini enak." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyumpitkan mie yang ada di japcha itu kemudian menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

"Tapi…"

"Hm?"

"Tapi japchae itu bekasku. Aku sudah memakannya." Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat cuek dan terus menyuapkan makanan lezat itu ke mulutnya.

"Biarin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau menggunakan sumpitku, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin lagi. Ya, sumpit yang kini tengah dipakai oleh Kyuhyun adalah sumpit yang tadi dipakai oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan santai. "So?"

"Itu-"

"Kita sudah menikah. Dan lagi, kita juga sudah pernah berciuman, jadi wajar dong kalau aku memakai sumpit yang sama denganmu." Potong Kyuhyun dengan santai. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat namja imut yang didepannya tampak bersemu tipis seraya menatap ke arah jjajangmyunnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya. Dan dengan perlahan, Sungmin mulai memakan jjajangmyunnya.

Di atas meja itu, selain menghidangkan makanan khas Korea, ternyata Sungmin juga memesan makanan ala Barat. Sebut saja spaghetti yang tadi diperebutkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Onew, dan steak.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan saat garpu mereka memperebutkan sosis satu-satunya yang ada di piring steak itu. Sungmin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menarik garpunya dari sosis itu.

Kyuhyun dengan cueknya mengambil sosis itu dan menggigit ujungnya.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedang memberikan minuman pada Taemin sontak menoleh ke Kyuhyun. "Hm?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, kearah Sungmin. Namja manis itu terlihat bingung, namun tergantikan dengan kesalahan tingkahnya ketika wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, dengan sosis yang masih digigitnya.

"Eh? K-Kyu… Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Ia melirik ke arah lain dengan salah tingkah.

"Gigit." Gumam Kyuhyun yang mendekatkan ujung sosis yang lain ke bibir Sungmin.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, namja manis itu menggigit ujung sosis itu.

Kyuhyun terus menggigit sosis itu, demikian juga dengan Sungmin. Oow~ Jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal 3 centi… 2 centi… 1 centi… Dan…

"Ahjumma~" panggil Taemin tiba-tiba. Sontak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menarik wajah mereka dengan sosis di mulut masing-masing.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya dengan sedikit canggung dan mengunyah sosis yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia tampak sangat canggung seraya melirik ke sekelilingnya. Omona! Orang-orang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Aiih~ Romantis sekali mereka~" ujar seorang yeoja dengan pelan. Meskipun pelan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Orang-orang itu pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengunyah sosis yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan pelan.

"Ahjumma~" panggil Taemin lagi. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Ne?"

"Tangan Taem jolok, Ahjumma. Taem mau cuci tangan~" Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia menggandeng tangan Taemin lalu berdiri dari kursinya setelah sebelumnya membantu Taemin turun dari kursi yang cukup tinggi bagi anak kecil itu.

"Kyu, aku antar Taemin ke wastafel dulu ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah Sungmin dan Taemin berjalan menjauh dari meja mereka, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Onew yang sedang menyeruput jusnya dengan lucu.

Ia tersenyum tipis. 'Lucu sekali cara makannya itu.' Pikirnya. Ia mengambil tissue yang memang tersedia di meja, lalu mengelap sudut bibir Onew yang terdapat sisa saus spaghetti.

"Belepotan sekali, sih." ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Onew hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kibum kini sedang bersandar di bawah pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Sekarang memang bukan jam istirahat. Lalu kenapa Kibum bisa ada di taman ini?

Setelah rapat OSIS selesai, ia langsung ke taman belakang sekolah dan langsung bersandar di bawah pohon ini.

Lelah rasanya setelah beberapa jam berdebat dan menjelaskan proposal di rapat pagi hari ini. Dan entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk di bawah pohon ini. Yang jelas, deru nafasnya terlihat teratur, sedang tidur, mungkin.

Siwon yang memang kebetulan ingin mencari angin segar di taman ini tidak sengaja melihat Kibum duduk di bawah pohon dengan mata yang terpejam.

Penasaran, ia menghampiri Kibum dengan langkah pelan agar tidak mengganggu namja yang dijuluki Snow White itu.

Setelah ia sampai dan berdiri tepat di samping kanan Kibum, ia berjongkok agar mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja yang tengah terlelap itu.

Siwon mengamati wajah Kibum dengan lekat-lekat. Tenang. Itu yang didapati oleh namja berlesung pipi itu saat memandangi wajah Kibum dengan cukup lama.

'Tidurnya sangat tenang.' Pikir Siwon. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyibak poni Kibum yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Siwon tampak terkejut saat melihat setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut mata Kibum. Ia terlihat panik meskipun dari sisi luarnya ia masih stay cool dan kelihatan tenang.

'Kenapa dia menangis?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Siwon mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi kanan Kibum dengan lembut, menghapus tetesan yang mengalir turun ke pipi putih namja itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Siwon, Kibum membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia tampak terkejut saat melihat Siwon berada di sampingnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dan tangan namja itu yang berada di pipi kanannya.

"Hyung?" gumam Kibum seraya menegakkan posisi duduknya. Siwon yang sedari tadi kelihatan melamun langsung tersadar dan menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Kibum.

"A-eh? Kau sudah bangun, Kibum-ssi?" Kibum mengangguk dengan tatapan bingung.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyentuh pipinya yang terasa basah. 'Kok basah?' batin Kibum.

"Kau menangis dalam tidurmu, ya?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut. Kibum tampak terkejut. "Menangis?" Siwon mengangguk. Dengan segera, Kibum mengusap mata kanannya yang memang sedikit berair.

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau memikirkan apa saat tidur tadi? Apakah ada masalah berat? Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku." Ujarnya. Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Gwaenchana, hyung. Mungkin aku terlalu ngantuk sehingga mataku berair." Ia tertawa kecil seraya mengusap kembali mata kanannya yang terasa kembali panas.

Pluk!

Kibum berhenti mengusap matanya saat merasakan tangan Siwon berada di pucuk kepalanya. Ini adalah kebiasaan Siwon dulu, ia suka meletakkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepalanya.

"Kalau memang sangat lelah, segera pulang dan istirahatlah. Jangan sampai kondisi badanmu drop." Siwon menunjukkan senyuman yang dapat melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya sebelum ia berdiri.

"Aku kembali ke ruang OSIS dulu, ne?" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terduduk di sana. Ia memandangi tangan kirinya yang tadi menyentuh pucuk kepala Kibum.

'Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini padanya.' Siwon tersenyum memandangi tangannya.

Ia kemudian menengadah ke atas, menatap langot biru berhiaskan awan putih yang terlihat bergerak dengan lambat.

'Kibum… Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya?' Ia menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa aneh.

'Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bukankah kau mencintainya, Siwon? Iya, 'kan? Kau mencintai Sungmin, 'kan?' batin Siwon. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum lemah.

'Apa aku salah mengartikan perasaanku ini pada Sungmin?' Lagi-lagi, Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya, seolah menagih jawaban pada langit biru yang sangat indah itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Bak! Bukh! Bakkhh! Buakh!

Oh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa tempat tidur yang seharusnya sebagai tempat untuk tidur dan istirahat menjadi tempat untuk perang bantal?

"Ya!"

"Ahju- Aw! Appo, ahjucchi~!" rintih Onew.

"Ya! Kenapa lempar ke wajahku, eoh? Wajahku ini terlalu tampan untuk kau lempari dengan bantal!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Ahjucchi cendili yang tadi melempal bantal ke kepala belakang Taem~" bela Taemin saat Kyuhyun memandang kesal padanya.

Buakh!

"Aww!" rintih Taemin saat sebuah guling melayang pada wajahnya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"New hyung~! Kenapa memukul Taem?" tanya Taemin. Onew menghampiri Taemin yang masih terduduk.

"Mianhae, Taem. Hyung tidak cengaja… Tadi hyung mau melempal guling itu ke ahjucchi, eehh~! Malah kelepacan ke mukanya Taem. Mianhae, Taem…" ujar Onew dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"Ne, gwaencha-"

Buakh!

Taemin yang hendak bangun kembali terduduk lagi, ditambah dengan Onew yang menimpanya. Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya.

Taemin menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun yang seenak evilnya melempar bantal ke Onew yang menyebabkan hyungnya ikut terjatuh dan menimpanya.

Readers bingung kenapa bisa ada perang bantal antara 2 anak kecil dengan evil?

Sungmin sekarang sedang berada di minimarket untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka. Ia mengatakan pada Onew dan Taemin bahwa Kyuhyun yang akan memandikan mereka. Lalu, Onew dan Taemin pun masuk ke kamar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk bersandar di kasur yang empuk itu seraya memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

**Flashback~**

"Ahjucchi~" panggil Taemin. "…" Tidak ada jawaban maupun respon dari Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus dengan PSPnya.

"Ahjucchiiii~!" Kali ini Onew yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras. Merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara cempreng milik 2 anak kecil itu, Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ahjumma cedang ada di minimalket," ujar Taemin. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "So?"

"Ahjumma bilang kalau ahjucchi yang akan memandikan kami. Cekalang Onew dan Taem cangat gelah~ Kami mau mandi cekalang, ahjucchi~" sambung Onew.

"Bukan urusanku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan cuek dan kembali bermesraan dengan PSPnya.

"Ahjucchi~ Ayolah~ Taem dan New hyung ingin mandi cekalang… Ahjumma yang menyuluh ahjucchi untuk memandikan kami, lohh~"

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada dua anak kecil itu. "Jadi?"

"Mandi~" Onew menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Shirreo! Aku trauma memandikan kalian." Ujarnya mengingat kejadian saat ia memandikan dua anak kecil itu yang berakhir dengan Kyuhyun masuk ke bathup bersama dua bocah itu dan ikut bermain busa dan bebek karet bersama. Ckckck, benar-benar terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Oh, sudahlah… Uri evil Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengingat hal yang memalukan itu lagi.

"Ayolah, ahjuacchi~" Taemin menggoncang tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya otomatis terganggu. Karena kesal, ia pun memukulkan bantal pada lengan kanan Taemin.

"Ihh~! Ahjucchi kok pukul Taem, cih?" Karena tidak terima, Taemin pun mengambil guling yang ada di dekatnya dan memukulkannya ke Kyuhyun.

"Aissh! Jinjja!" Kyuhyun melempar bantal itu ke Taemin, namun meleset dan kenalah bantal itu ke wajah polos nan imut-imut milik Onew.

Dengan pipi yang digembungkan, Onew melempar kembali bantal itu pada Kyuhyun dan tempat mengenai kepala ahjusshi evil itu.

"Ya!"

**Flashback end~**

Dan itulah penyebab terjadinya perang bantal itu.

Buakhh!

Mata Onew terlihat berkaca-kaca saat sebuah bantal dengan mulusnya mendarat di wajahnya dan membentur hidung mancungnya.

"Huweee~! Ahjucchi jahat!" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Onew yang menangis. Ia mendekati Onew dan Taemin yang sedang memandangi hyungnya yang sedang menangis.

Upss! Jangan-jangan… Sebentar lagi Taemin akan mengikuti hyungnya… menangis.

"Hikss… Hikss!" Kyuhyun menatap horror ke arah Taemin. "H-hei! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun. Onew memajukan bibirnya.

"Onew dan Taem mau mandi cekalang, ahjucchi~!" Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Aissh! Arraseo! Arraseo! Sana! Masuk ke kamar mandi!" usir Kyuhyun. Taemin dan Onew langsung menyengir senang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Uri evil hanya bisa mendengus kesal seraya mengikuti kedua bocah itu dari belakang.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam harinya~ Jam 23.47…**

Kyuhyun mengernyit sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia lalu mengganti posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan 2 bocah yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat lelap itu. Pasti kedua bocah itu sangat lelah.

Eh? Hei, kemana uri Bunny yang manis itu? Kenapa ia tidak ada di kasur?

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tadi. Ia lalu berjalan kearah pintu seraya mengucek mata kanannya.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin ada di ruang tamu, karena memang sedari tadi namja manis itu tidak masuk ke kamar dengan alasan ingin mengerjakan tugas di ruang tamu saja agar tidak mengganggu tidur sang suami dan dua bocah itu.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun saat ia telah sampai di ruang tamu. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan cahaya lampu yang ada di ruang tamu ini menyilaukan matanya.

Ia melirik kearah jam yang menggantung di dinding ruang tamunya itu. Jam 23.51, sudah hampir pagi hari.

Ia memelankan langkahnya saat melihat Sungmin tengah terduduk di lantai dengan buku yang berserakan di meja yang ada di depan sofa itu dan dengan kepalanya yang berada di atas buku dengan lengannya sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

Intinya, Sungmin ketiduran.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping Sungmin. Ia melirik kearah buku-buku tugas milik Sungmin. ternyata masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan oleh namja pecinta pink itu meskipun telah banyak juga yang dikerjakan.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun lagi seraya meletakan tangannya di kepala Sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan.

Sungmin sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan, dengan mata yang masih tertutup sebelah.

Matanya terasa buram saat ingin melihat jam dinding. Oh! Dia lupa memakai kacamatanya.

Sungmin pun dengan segera mengambil kacamata yang ada di samping kamus bahasa Inggrisnya dan memakainya.

"Kyu?" gumamnya saat melihat suaminya kini tengah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai kacamata ini? Sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilanmu, babo." Kyuhyun menekankan telunjuknya di kening istrinya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Contact lens 'kan nggak boleh dipakai sepanjang hari, jadinya aku memakai kacamata ini selama aku melepaskan contact lensku." Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya, lalu beralih memandangi buku-buku yang bertebaran di meja itu.

"Tugasmu masih belum siap?" tanyanya. Sungmin mengangguk dan segera kembali menggenggam pensilnya. "Ne, masih banyak yang belum siap. Aigoo~ Aku malah ketiduran." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin dan menyamankan letak duduknya.

Ia lalu mengambil pensil yang tengah digenggam oleh Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin tampak terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengambil pensilnya dan buku yang tengah ia tulisi dengan berbagai angka.

"Kau tidur saja, biar aku yang mengerjakan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menuliskan rumus dan angka-angka pada buku tugas milik namja manis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Tapi-" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dan memotong perkataan istrinya itu dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajah tampan nan evilnya itu.

"Kau harus istirahat, Min. Kau pasti lelah karena seharian ini mengurus rumah tangga dan dua bocah itu. Sekarang, biar aku yang membantumu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ia melihat dari sorot mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Sungmin pun kemudian mengangguk dengan lemah, lalu melepaskan kacamata tebalnya. "Gomawo, Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku tugas Sungmin.

"Kau tidurlah, Min." ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia coreti dengan berbagai angka itu.

"Hm…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merasaka sesuatu pada pundak kanannya. Ia melirik ke arah kanannya, Sungmin tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

"Waeyo, Min?"

"Tapi kau menyuruhku untuk tidur, yasudah aku tidur. Aku ingin tidur di sampingmu, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin dengan kepala yang tetap di pundak Kyuhyun dan dengan mata yang masih tetap terpejam.

Entah kenapa, mendengar jawaban Sungmin barusan, membuat Kyuhyun merasa senang. Ia tersenyum lembut tanpa ada unsur evil di dalamnya. Ia mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan buku milik Sungmin.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin. "Hm?" Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Sungmin tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Berubah? Aku berubah? Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku, deh." Jawabnya.

"Ada," Kyuhyun sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke Sungmin yang masih bersandar padanya.

"Aku merasa kau lebih perhatian dan lembut padaku, Kyu. Padahal dulu 'kan kau sangat membenciku." Lanjut Sungmin seraya mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja.

Kyuhyun terlihat mencerna perkataan Sungmin. Iya, ia memang berubah, dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

"Ummm…" Sungmin menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya. Meresapi hangatnya pundak Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

"Karena…"

"Karena aku baru menyadari kalau aku… mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu bisa meluncur dari bibirnya, tapi yang pasti, ia merasa lega setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap suaminya itu dalam-dalam.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, saranghae." Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menyisir lembut poni Sungmin yang menutupi sebagian mata bulat dan indah milik namja manis itu.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya meremas ujung baju pajama yang dipakainya. Oh, rasanya jantungnya hampir meledak saking kerasnya detak jantungnya itu.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Nado… saranghae, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang pelan. "Mwo?"

"Nado, Kyu. Nado saranghae." Ulang Sungmin masih dengan suara pelan, yang sebenarnya masih terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Sungmin bersemu malu. Ia harus mengulang kata itu sampai berapa kali?

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hah?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Aku bilang, nado sa-" kata-kata Sungmin terpotong saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui Kyuhyun tengah menciumnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

"Sudah, sekarang kembalilah tidur. Jangan sampai besok kita telat ke sekolah." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu kembali berkutat pada buku tugas itu. Haaah… Sifat jaimnya kembali muncul. =.=

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyuhyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Sungmin…! Sarapanku dan susu dua bocah nyebelin ini mana?" teriak Kyuhyun saat ia tengah merapikan baju Onew yang sedikit berantakan. Saat ini, Kyuhyun, Onew dan Taemin tengah berada di ruang makan.

"Iya, iya. Sebentar…" Sungmin masuk ke ruang makan seraya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ransel yang ada di tangan kirinya dengan baju seragam yang belum rapi. Dasinya masih tergantung di lehernya, dan blazzernya berada di lengan kanannya.

Ohh, pagi ini mereka semua telat bangun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang malah terlelap di ruang tamu semalaman telat bangun karena tidur kemalaman. Sedangkan Onew dan Taemin yang tidur dengan nyaman dan dengan imutnya tidak terbangun dari tidur mereka karena Sungmin yang keasyikan tidur tidak membangunkan mereka.

Jadilah pagi ini mereka seperti sedang dikejar hantu, alias terburu-buru.

"Ini susu kalian," ujar Sungmin seraya memberiakn 2 gelas susu pada Onew dan Taemin yang sudah duduk manis di kursi makan.

"Makacih, ahjumma~" ujar Onew dan Taemin bersamaan. "Ne. Ini punyamu." Sungmin menyodorkan roti bakar pada Kyuhyun dan segelas susu.

Onew mengambil tissue dan mengelap bibir dongsaengnya yang belepotan dengan susu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya menyumpal mulut Sungmin dengan roti yang tadi telah ia gigit sedikit. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin tidak akan sarapan jika tidak disuruh. Bisa-bisa dia sakit kalau tidak sarapan.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang mulutnya dijejelin roti bakar secara tiba-tiba oleh Kyuhyun pun hanya mengunyah roti itu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Palli! Palli! Bisa-bisa sudah ada yang sampai di sekolah duluan." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sungmin menenteng tasnya setelah selesai memakai sepatunya. Ia menggandeng kedua bocah itu.

Saat mereka hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, seseorang menarik dan menahan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang penasaran sekaligus terkejut pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Eh?"

"Oppa~!" Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat yeoja yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan sedunia. "Sunny-ssi?" gumam Sungmin.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sunny itu tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk. "Oppa~! Neomu bogoshippo~!" Sunny memeluk lengan Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah, melepas pelukan yeoja itu, takut melukai perasaan Sunny. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa setan yang ada di diri Kyuhyun bangkit.

Kyuhyun menggendong Onew dan Taemin secara bergantian dan memasukan mereka ke dalam mobil yang dipinjamnya dar Eunhyuk. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan Sunny yang dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk lengan Sungmin. Lebih baik anak kecil tidak masuk ke dalam urusan orang yang lebih tua, bukan?

"Heh, yeoja kecentilan ini kembali lagi." ujar Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Sunny tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Kyuhyun. sedangkan Sungmin, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata memelas agar namja tinggi itu membantunya lepas dari yeoja ini.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia mengernyit dan menatap Sunny dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti cicak menempel-nempel seperti itu pada istriku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik.

Lagi-lagi, Sunny ridak memperdulian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri mulai kesal. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sunny. "Ya! Kau tuli, ya?" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di telinga yeoja itu.

Sunny langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal dengan tangan yang menutup telinga kirinya yang hampir benar-benar tuli gara-gara teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Ihhh! Kenapa sih kau selalu mengganggu saja?" kesal Sunny.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Mwo? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, yeoja jadi-jadian." Sunny mengernyit. "Mworago? Yeoja jadi-jadian? Aissh! Matamu tidak bisa melihat, ya? Yeoja secantik dan seimut ini kau bilang jadi-jadian? Ckckck, ternyata namja sepertimu selain tidak punya sopan satun, juga tidak punya mata." Sindir Sunny. Sungmin berusaha untuk menengahi mereka.

"Sudahla-"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang tidak punya sopan santun dan mata?" kesal Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menghentikan evil yang sedang marah.

"You!" Sunny menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Aissh! Kau ini!" Sunny memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun dan dengan segera kembali memeluk lengan Sungmin. Kali ini pelukkannya terlihat lebih manja.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar menjauh dari Sunny. Tapi yang terjadi malah Sunny tetap menempel pada Sungmin.

"Su-Sunny-ssi, tolong lepaskan aku." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Sunny menggelengkan kepalanya. "Shirreo!"

"Aihh!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mendorong Sunny agar ia terlepas dari Sungmin.

"Ah!" Sunny lepas dari Sungmin dan terjatuh terduduk di tanah. Ia menggerutu pelan saat merasakan bokongnya yang sakit karena mencium tanah secara tiba-tiba.

Sunny mendecih kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejeknya. Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunci pintunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia mendekati Sunny dengan seringai kemenangannya.

"Kau kalah, yeoja centil." Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Lagi-lagi, Sunny mendecih kesal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Lihat saja, aku akan menyuruh Vic eonni untuk membalasmu." Gumamnya dengan wajah kesal.

**.**

**.**

"Huh! Gara-gara yeoja itu, kita telat ke sekolah sebelum orang lain datang. Sekarang di sekolah pasti sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang datang." Uajr Kyuhyun seraya mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi.

Onew dan Taemin duduk manis di jok belakang dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Mianhae," ujar Sungmin dengan nada menyesal. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin. "Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk. "Karena yeoja itu terus-terusan mengejarku." Jawabnya pelan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini semua salah yeoja yang entah berasal dari mana itu. Tapi… Kau benar-benar tidak kenal dan tidak ada hubungan dengannya 'kan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengenalku. Melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak pernah. Aku…" Sungmin kembali menunduk.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menanti lanjutan dari perkataan namja manis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku 'kan hanya... mencintaimu seorang saja." Lanjut Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun yang dapat mendengar perkataan Sungmin itu pun merasakan kesalnya menguap begitu saja. Ia menyeringai. "Apa? Suaramu pelan sekali, aku tidak dapat mendengarnya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke kanan, keluar jendela.

"Tidak ada…" ujarnya dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya. Meskipun semburat pink itu hanya sekilas saja dan wajah Sungmin yang melihat ke kanan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat warna pipi yang baginya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sibuk memegang kendali mobil, sedangkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kini mobil Eunhyuk yang tadi dikendarai oleh Kyuhyun dipenuhi dengan adanya pasangan HaeHyuk yang duduk di jok belakang, bersama dengan Onew dan Taemin yang menggunakan jaket Kyuhyun dan Sungmin -lagi-.

Untung saja saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di sekolah, belum banyak siswa-siswi yang datang ke sekolah, mengingat sekarang jam 06.57 dan bel sekolah berdering jam 08.00.

Kyuhyun memainkan HPnya seraya menyeruput kopi dingin yang diberikan oleh Donghae padanya.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu hening. Onew sibuk mengayunkan kakinya, Taemin sibuk memainkan lengan jaketnya yang sangat kedodoran, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk dengan laptop milik Donghae. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan HPnya, Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan buku novel yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah!" semua mata yang ada di mobil itu melihat kearah Taemin. "Itu!" kemudian beralih melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Taemin.

"Itu eomma!" serunya dengan nada senang. Kyuhyun tersedak kopi dinginnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sontak membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Jinjja? Mana? Mana? Yang mana?" tanya Donghae penasaran. "Itu… Eomma yang beldiri di camping mobil melah itu, dan appa yang ada di dalam mobil melah itu." Jawab Onew seraya menunjuk sebuah mobil Lamborghini merah yang baru saja diparkirkan dekat dengan mobil mereka dan seorang namja tengah berdiri di samping mobil itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Dia…" Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

~TBC~

Yo~! Bagaimana? Chap ini cukup panjang, kah? Kyumin momentnya sudah author tambah lohh~ *nyengir*

Oh ya, di review banyak yang nebak orang tuanya OnTae… Untuk tebakkan yang diberikan readers, author simpan dulu, ne? Jawabannya biar readers liat di chap depan… ^^

**Special thanks buat readers author tercinta::**

**putryboO, kyumin forever, sha, Riyu, kimshippo1, Lindudtsz SHAWOL, Rosa Damascena, LOVEkyumin4EVERR, ChwangMine95, winecoup134, Reeiini, Han Neul Ra, reaRelf, Cho Miku, Bunny Ming, Nina317Elf, ELLE HANA, K my name, nikyunmin, Yukino Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Guest, 2K RiBbon, SSungMine, nahanakyu, olive1315, icha-chan, Chubymin, ICHA, Kang Ji Ae, Min190196, mayacassielf, Hyuk's Banana, Annie Pumpkin, Kim Soo Hyun, stephannie carolina, Akita Fisayu, BloodyGirl, cho fani, Tiffany HwangStephanie, Derarania, is0live89, Jaylyn Rui, vitaminielf, Yeimin, mitade13, Evil Thieves, Jirania, Guest, cherrizka980826, wulandarydesy, Choi Hye Soo, Rilianda Abelira, Cho dizma joyer, Ryu, Manaatma, Tika, Anonymouss, desroschan, Guest, Keys47, ibchoco, Guest, kyurin minnie, .7, KS, AIDASUNGJIN, Syubidubidu, Purpleita, freakG, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, Guest, niea sarang, Felia, Vetrisia oktaviani, Cho Rai Sa**

**Jeongmal gomawo** buat reviewnya… ^^ *bow*

Author sangat senang ternyata masih ada yang mau baca ff author yang ini… Padahal author merasa kalau ff ini udah berantakan banget sejak penghapusan ff itu… ._."

Ternyata readers semua masih setia mendukung author… Hikss…! Author terharu… *Plakkk*

Okedeh, author pamit undur dulu ne untuk chap ini… ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… *bow*

m(_ _)m


	12. Chapter 12

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Hai! Hai! *lambai-lambai*Author kembali dengan chap 12… ^^

Yasudahlah, langsung mulai saja, ne?

Enjoy~! ^^

**Hiwatari NiwaDark Present~**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

"Ah!" semua mata yang ada di mobil itu melihat kearah Taemin. "Itu!" kemudian beralih melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Taemin.

"Itu eomma!" serunya dengan nada senang. Kyuhyun tersedak kopi dinginnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sontak membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Jinjja? Mana? Mana? Yang mana?" tanya Donghae penasaran. "Itu… Eomma yang beldiri di camping mobil melah itu, dan appa yang ada di dalam mobil melah itu." Jawab Onew seraya menunjuk sebuah mobil Lamborghini merah yang baru saja diparkirkan dekat dengan mobil mereka dan seorang namja tengah berdiri di samping mobil itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Dia…" Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yang mana, sihhhh?" tanya Donghae dengan nada frustasi. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela mobil.

"Issh! Itu lohh, yang tinggi dan putih. Matamu ditaruh dimana, sih? Segini dekat masa' gak kelihatan?" Eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk namja yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil Lamborghini merah itu.

"Oh, ya… Yang itu 'kan? Kau kenal dengan namja itu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, melihat lebih jelas wajah namja itu.

"Uhmmm, dia…" Kyuhyun masih terlihat berpikir. Sedangkan Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk memandangi Kyuhyun, berharap namja itu mengenal namja cantik yang ditunjuk oleh Onew dan Taemin tadi.

"Eomma…" gumam Taemin yang sedang mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seraya menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Taemin. "Ne, ahjumma tahu kalau kalian ingin segera bertemu dengan orang tua kalian. Sabar, ya…"

"Ternyata otak pintarmu itu hanya sebagai pajangan, ya, Kyu? Mengingat seseorang saja lamanya hampir satu abad." Cibir Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun melirik tajam ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kau kenal dengan namja itu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan santainya.

Donghae menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang ingin melempar namja evil itu dengan sepatu mahalnya. Sudah membuat semuanya menunggu jawabannya dengan harap-harap cemas dan dengan jangka waktu yang lama, ehhh, malah dengan seenak jidatnya menggeleng dengan tampang sok polos. Benar-benar evil yang menyebalkan.

"Kalau memang tidak tahu kenapa kau harus memasang tampang berpikir seperti itu, eoh?' kesal Donghae. Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus. Ternyata suaminya ini tidak sepintar yang ia kira.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik cuek ke Donghae.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kembalikan mereka ke orang tua mereka. Eomma dan appanya terlihat sangat khawatir." Ujar Sungmin seraya melepaskan seatbeltnya, kemudian turun dari mobil. Ia berjalan ke arah namja yang tadi Taemin sebut sebagai eommanya.

Pluk!

Sungmin menepuk pelan pundah namja berwajah cantik itu. Merasa seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya, namja cantik itupun menoleh.

"Annyeong… Lee Sungmin imnida." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya. Namja yang tadi ditepuk oleh Sungmin pun iku tersenyum.

"Ne, annyeong. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau siswa di sekolah ini, 'kan?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah blazer Jaejoong, melihat lambang sekolahnya yang terpampang di blazer itu.

"Ah, ne, aku siswa di sekolah ini."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ohh," Ia mengintip ke arah belakang Jaejoong, tepatnya seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil Lamborghini merah itu.

"Lalu, itu siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada penasaran. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"Ah, itu…" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal.

Sungmin kembali menunjukkan senyuman teraegyonya. "Suamimu, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli.

"Lama sekali, sih?" Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, yang ia lihat adalah seorang namja yang tingginya kira-kira sama dengannya, menggunakan jaket yang topinya dan kacamata hitamnnya menutupi sebagian wajah namja itu, Kyuhyun. Oh, jangan lupa sesuatu yang ada di kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir saat melihat wajah Jaejoong dari dekat. Sepertinya firasatnya benar, ia tampak tidak asing dengan wajah namja cantik itu. Tapi namja cantik itu siapa? Salahkan saja otak pintar tapi pelupa yang Kyuhyun miliki itu. Ia sungguh tidak dapat mengingat kenapa wajah Jaejoong tampak familiar.

"Eomma!" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari kalau yang ada di gandengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun adalah Onew dan Taemin.

Taemin dan Onew membuka topi jaket yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah mereka, mereka ingin menujukkan senyum cerah pada eomma tercinta yang sudah cukup lama terpisah.

"Chagiya," Jaejoong tersenyum senang seraya berjongkok di depan Onew dan Taemin yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia langsung memeluk kedua bocah itu. Erat. Ia memeluk kedua bocah itu dengan sangat erat.

"Ahh~ Onew cangat melindukan eomma~" ujar Onew yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Taemin, ia memeluk perut namja cantik itu dengan erat.

"Ne, eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian, chagi. Kalian baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang tampak khawatir, meskipun ia berusaha untuk menutupi raut wajah itu di depan dua bocah itu. Taemin dan Onew hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

Seorang namja yang sedari tadi berada di dalam mobil mewah itu pun akhirnya turun dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Namja tinggi itu memakai pakaian rapi layaknya seorang boss di perusahaan, dan jangan lupakan senyum menawan yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Kalian yang menjaga mereka selama ini?" tanya Jaejoong seraya berdiri, tentu saja setelah sebelumnya telah melepaskan pelukan Onew dan Taemin. Sungmin mengangguk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia memandangi Yunho-namja yang memakai setelan jas itu- dari atas sampai bawah, mungkin uri evil merasa tersaingi ketampanannya. XD

"Ne, ahjumma dan ahjucchi yang menjaga Onew dan Taem~ Meleka cangat menyayangi kami loh, eomma~ Ahjumma yang manis ini cangat baik dan cayang cama kami… Apalagi ahjucchi, ahjucchi cangat cayang cama Onew dan Taem~" ujar Onew seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya melongo. Sejak kapan dia menyayangi kedua bocah menyebalkan ini? Perasaan ia terus menunjukkan kekesalannya pada mereka, deh.

"Ne, eomma. Ahjumma dan ahjucchi cangat baik~" ujar Taemin menyetujui perkataan Onew. Ia lalu terkikik kecil saat appanya, Yunho, menggendongnya.

"Jeongmal gomawo, sudah menjaga mereka. Mianhae kalau mereka merepotkan kalian." Ujar Yunho saraya mencubit pelan hidung mungil Taemin.

Sungmin tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Aniya, mereka tidak merepotkan kami, kok. Onew dan Taemin 'kan anak yang manis, ya 'kan?" Ia mengusap rambut Onew.

"Iya, dong. Taem 'kan memang celalu manis. Iya 'kan, ahjucchi~?" tanya Taemin pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya dengan lucu saat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa memiringkan bibir atasnya, mencibir Taemin. Taemin terkikik kecil melihat mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ummm… Jadi… Kalian ini orang tua Onew dan Taemin?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang sepelan mungkin. Jaejoong terdiam, ia tampak sedang berpikir. Sedangkan Yunho, ia masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Onew dan Taemin.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. "Umm… Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya." ujarnya pelan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Mana mungkin ia setega itu memberitahukan ke semua orang tentang privacy seseorang? Ia sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya sebuah rahasia itu terbongkar, apalagi rahasia keluarga seperti ini. Ia sendiri 'kan pernah mengalami hal itu.

Kyuhyun yang mulai risih dengan topi jaketnya dan kacamata hitamnya yang menututpi sebagian wajah tampannya. Ia merasa kalau aura ketampanannya tertutupi karena penampilannya ini. Ia 'kan ingin TP-TP, alias tebar pesona.

Jaejoong tampak terkejut saat Kyuhyun melepaskan topi jaketnya dan kacamatanya. Rasanya ia mengenal namja itu, deh.

"Cho… Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaejoong. Kyuhyun memasang wajah cool andalannya.

"Kau sekolah di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengernyit, menunjukkan tampang babonya.

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, kau sekolah di sini?" Jaejoong mengulang pertanyaannya saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Tentu saja aku sekolah di sini. Masa' kau yang siswa di sini tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku ini flower boy di sini. Pangeran sekolah di sini. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" Kyuhyun merasa harga dirinya jatuh saat melihat Jaejoong menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada pangeran sekolah sepertimu di sini, yang aku tahu hanya Choi Siwon saja. Tapi aku kenal kau ini siapa," ujar Jaejoong. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun flower boy di sekolah ini, tapi ia kenal Kyuhyun? Maksudnya?

"Hah?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini sepupuku, babo! Masa' kau tidak mengenaliku?" Jaejoong mendorong kening Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ehh?" Kyuhyun kembali memasang tampang babo yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Sungmin. Mungkin Sungmin harus mengambil kamera dan memotret tampang suaminya yang sekarang ini.

"Kau ini…" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Kau ini siapa?" Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

"Aku ini Jaejoong, sepupu dekatrmu saat kita masih kecil. Masih belum ingat? Aku ini satu-satunya saksi mata saat kau hampir dimasukkan ke dalam kloset oleh eommamu karena kau melempar kepalanya dengan bola kasti saat kau berumur 6 tahun. Aku ini satu-satunya orang yang selalu tertawa saat melihatmu ngompol ketika kau dimarahi oleh oemmamu. Aku juga masih ingat, dulu kau selalu disangkutkan di atas pohon oleh eommamu agar kau tidak nakal lagi. Aku ini satu-satunya sepupu dekatmu saat masih kecil, aku lalu pindah ke Jepang saat umurku 10 tahun dan kau masih 7 tahun. Ingat?" Kyuhyun mendecih. Kalau memang ingin mengingatkannya tentang masa lalunya, please, jangan ungkit bagian yang memalukan itu. Kenapa tidak mengungkit masa lalunya yang keren saja? Malu dong pada istrinya yang tercinta dan terimut yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku ingat. Adikmu yang sama setannya denganku itu 'kan? Si Changmin 'kan? Kalau memang berniat mengingatkanku padamu, bisa gak sih jangan ungki tentang ngompol-ngompol dan kloset-kloset itu? Kau tidak tahu istriku sedang menahan tawanya mendengar ceritamu itu?" ujar Kyuhyun yang sedikit menahan nada bicaranya di kalimat terakhirnya.

Ya, memang benar Sungmin kini sedang menahan tawanya. Mendengar sepenggal cerita masa kecil Kyuhyun dari sang sepupu memang terdengar sangat lucu bagi Sungmin, tapi siapa sangka jika di balik itu sebenarnya juga ada rasa sedikit cemburu melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah dekat sejak kecil.

'Aigoo~! Mereka 'kan sepupuan, kenapa harus cemburu? Babo!' Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendir.

"Istri?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Istrimu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Whooa! Ternyata kau sudah besar, Kyu! Beruntung sekali kau bisa mendapatkan istri semanis dan seimut ini! Sungmin-ssi saja yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan suami sepertimu." Jaejoong tersenyum senang menatap Sungmin yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aissh! Dia itu beruntung tahu memiliki suami tampan dan pintar sepertiku, ya 'kan?" Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin kearahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sejak kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Jaejoong seraya melihat kearah jam tangannya. 15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

"Baru saja, baru beberapa minggu yang lalu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya, ia risih karena banyak siswa-siswi yang memandangi mereka. Bukannya melepaskan, Kyuhyun malah semakin merapatkan pelukkannya.

"Kenapa ahjumma tidak memberitahuku?" protes Jaejoong.

"Kau sendiri? Kau menikah dan bahkan sudah punya dua anak tapi tidak memberitahuku! Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Dan kenapa kau bisa bersekolah di sini? Kenapa anakmu bisa kesasar di sekolah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

"Aku 'kan baru kembali ke Korea 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku baru mendaftar di sekolah ini sekitar seminggu yang lalu, itu pun pengulangan kelas. Seharusnya aku ini sudah masuk universitas. Saat aku sedang sibuk mengurus masalah sekolah, Yunho, suamiku menjemputku dan menghampiriku ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ternyata setelah kembali ke mobil, Onew dan Taemin sudah hilang,. Ehh, ternyata jatuh ke tangan setan." Jelas Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. "Ternyata benar kata appa, sifatmu dan eomma itu sama." Jaejoong hanya terkikik kecil.

"Sungmin-ssi," Sungmin menoleh pada Jaejoong. "Kau harus bersabar ya menjadi istrinya Kyuhyun," Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jaejoong juga tersenyum dan mendekati Sungmin satu langkah. "Sebenarnya kau ini beruntung bisa menjadi istri Kyuhyun," Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa ia harus merasa beruntung? Orang-orang selalu mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki istri sepertinya, dan ia tidak beruntung memiliki suami seperti Kyuhyun. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia bilang beruntung?

"Kau beruntung karena aku yakin, kau orang pertama dan terakhir yang dicintai oleh Kyuhyun." Jaejoong tersenyum seraya menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di pucuk kepala Sungmin sejenak, kemudian beralih menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Untuk hari ini aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah, aku ingin memuaskan diri bermain dengan anak-anakku dulu. Jeongmal gomawo selama ini kalian sudah menjaga Onew dan Taemin. Lain kali baru aku perkenalkan suamiku yang tertampan sedunia itu, ya. Bye-bye~! Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi." Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Onew dan Taemin melambaikan tangan kecil mereka dengan senyum lebar yang biasa selalu mereka tunjukkan itu.

"Bye-bye, ahjumma, ahjucchi~!" seru mereka dari balik kaca mobil yang terbuka. Jaejoong dan Yunho pun tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat mobil itu mulai melaju keluar dari gerbang.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang melaju menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

"Kyu," Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakkan tangannya. "Hm?"

"Jaket kita… Masih dipakai Onew dan Taemin." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh pada sang istri. "Ah, sudahlah. Untuk mereka saja, sebagai kenang-kenangan." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau sedih ya mereka kembali ke orang tua mereka?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Ani! Siapa bilang? Sudahlah, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang menunggu kita dalam mobil." Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan berjalan mendekati mobil Eunhyuk.

Rasanya lega dan juga merasa kehilangan saat dua bocah itu pergi. Tapi, yahhh… Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan gengsinya yang tinggi itu mana mungkin mau mengakuinya.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat mobil Eunhyuk dipenuhi dengan tissue. "Hikss… Rasanya sedih Onew dan Taemin sudah kembali ke orang tua mereka. Tapi juga senang saat mereka kembali ke keluarga mereka. Hikss! Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mereka." Ujar Donghae.

"Aissh! Sudahlah! Kalau memang ingin bertemu dengan bocah seperti mereka, kalian buat saja anak yang mirip dengan mereka. Gitu kok susah, sih?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Awww!" ringisnya saat merasakan sesuatu mendarat di kepalanya. "Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, Nyuk!" kesal Kyuhyun.  
Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan protes Kyuhyun. ia sibuk membereskan tasnya dan siap-siap masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Siapa suruh kau asal bicara?" Eunhyuk turun dari mobil seraya menenteng tasnya, yang diikuti oleh Donghae di belakangnya.

"Aissh! Jinjja!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, ayo masuk." Ajak Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus lalu menenteng tasnya dan mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menarik ujung blazer Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa blazernya ditarikpun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping sang istri. Ia kembali memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku sedang bad mood," ujarnya. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Ia menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Kiss me." Ujarnya pelan. Sungmin yang mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun menyadari jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi pun wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah.

Ia merasa beberapa siswa dan siswi mulai melihat ke arah mereka, tepatnya menonton mereka.

Kyuhyun seolah-olah tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan tetap menagih sebuah kecupan manis dari sang istri.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan malu-malu, Sungmin memajukan wajahnya. Siswi-siswi dan beberapa siswa berteriak saat melihat Sungmin menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Sebuah kecupan manis untuk meredakan badmood Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan malunya karena telah menjadi tontonan. Berciuman di tengah lapangan? Dan ditonton oleh sebagian siswa-sisiwi sekolah ini? Aahh~ Rasanya malu sekali.

"Itu baru ciuman untuk meredakan badmoodku, morning kissku mana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak berpikir. Ah! Tadi pagi ia memang lupa memberikan morning kiss pada suaminya yang terevil ini.

Sungmin berjinjit dan menarik kerah Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Cup!

Setelah selesai mengecup bibir Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya, namja manis itu langsung melepaskan kerah Kyuhyun dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dengan semburat pink yang tidak begitu terlihat menghiasi kedua belah pipi sang kelinci.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Bunnynya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam istirahat~**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke kantin dengan gaya coolnya yang biasanya. Tatapan dan wajah datar namun tampannya, tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celanannya, dan jangan lupakan headset yang menggantung hanya di telinga kirinya.

Di belakang Kyuhyun terdapat seorang namja manis yang tengah berjalan mengikutinya dengan pandangan mata yang sedang fokus membaca buku hafalan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Siapa lagi namja manis yang kutu buku itu kalau bukan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya saat melihat Siwon yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ia menghentikkan langkahnya karena ingin melindungi Sungmin, takut istrinya diambil oleh namja tinggi berlesung pipi yang bernama Choi Siwon.

Sungmin sendiri juga menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku bacaannya saat mengetahui sang suami berhenti melangkah.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon tepat berjalan di depannya, hanya sekitar 50 cm di depannya. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya meneruskan jalannya tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum singkat saat bertemu tatap dengan Sungmin. Namja manis itu hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Suasana di depan arena kantin pun terasa hening. Ini aneh. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon bertemu, apalagi ada Sungmin d iantara mereka, dalam sekejap pasti sudah terjadi pertengkaran antar kedua pangeran sekolah itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandangi punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan heran. "Anak itu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Saat Kyuhyun berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan jalannya, seseorang berlari dari arah samping dan langsung menubruk Kyuhyun.

Bruukk!

Kyuhyun yang hendak memarahi seseorang yang dengan seenak nenek moyangnya menabraknya langsung memasang tampang tidak suka saat mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya.

"Kyu~!" Suara seorang yeoja yang dikenal dengan nama Victoria itu melengking. Tanpa memperdulikan fans Kyuhyun yang berteriak kesal, orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh dan tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, ia dengan gaya centilnya langsung memeluk lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah namja tampan itu.

"Aissh! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan kirinya, berniat membuat pelukkan Victoria terlepas dari tangannya.

"Kyu~! Kau tidak rindu padaku? Akhir-akhir ini 'kan kita jarang bertemu." Ujar Victoria seraya melirik tajam kearah Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan tangan kiri yang masih tetap memegang bukunya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar merindukanmu, noona." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari Victoria setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukkan yeoja itu.

"Kyu~" Victoria mengejar langkah Kyuhyun dan kembali memeluk lengan namja tampan itu.

"Apalagi sih, noon-" Kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Victoria.

"Kenapa kabar tentang kalian mempunyai 2 anak tidak disebarkan di sekolah? Itu 'kan bisa menjadi berita terheboh di sekolah ini." Bisik Victoria seraya berjinjit, berusaha berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Victoria dengan tampang terkejut, meskipun ia berusaha tetap memasang wajah coolnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kami punya 2 anak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Victoria merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. "Yang jelas aku tahu kalau kalian telah memiliki 2 orang anak.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. "Ya! Kau jangan asal bicara, ya! Aku tidak pernah punya anak. Menyentuh Sungmin saja belum pernah, bagaimana bisa lahir 2 orang anak? Dasar yeoja babo!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tertahan, jangan sampai ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, kecuali Sungmin.

Sungmin sedari tadi menonton dari belakang, namun tidak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun dan Victoria bicarakan. Kening namja manis itu terlihat berkerut. Apakah uri Bunny Minnie cemburu melihat yeoja centil itu nempel-nempel pada suaminya yang tercinta?

Ne, istri mana coba yang tidak cemburu melihat suaminya didekati oleh yeoja lain?

Kyuhyun pun lalu menepis tangan Victoria yang memeluk lengannya dengan sedikit kasar dan berlalu dari hadapan yeoja itu. Victoria memasang wajah cengonya. Apa dia yang mendengar salah info dari Sunny, atau Sunny yang salah memberi informasi?

Victoria menatap Sungmin yang lewat di depannya yang juga menatapnya. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil mengejar Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Ia takut yeoja centil nan mengerikan itu menjambak rambutnya karena telah mengejeknya.

"Issh!" desis Victoria kesal saat mendapat ejekan dari namja manis yang telah ia cap sebagai musuhnya itu.

**.**

'Kenapa dia bisa bilang aku dan Sungmin punya 2 anak? Dia mendengar berita itu dari mana?' Kyuhyun mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja makan. Saat ini, ia tengah duduk di salah satu meja makan yang ada di kantin. Ia tengah menunggu Sungmin yang sedang memesan makanan.

'Eh! Wait! Yeoja itu! Su- siapa namanya? Su… Sumi? Suti? Sun… Sunny! Jangan-jangan yeoja itu ada hubungannya dengan Victoria noona.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," Kyuhyun langsung menoleh pada Sungmin yang baru saja meletakkan makanan mereka di atas meja dan duduk di depannya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Sungmin seraya memberikan cappuccino dingin pada Kyuhyun. "Memikirkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkikik kecil. Tumben Kyuhyun bisa ngegombal?

"Aku tidak perlu kau pikirkan, aku hanya perlu kau cintai saja." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengaduk susu strwaberrynya. Ia terkikik sendiri menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

Seketika, meja makan yang ditempati oleh namja tampan dan namja manis itu hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan karena sibuk dengan pesanan makanan masing-masing.

"Yeoja itu tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan seraya menyeruput susu strawberrynya. Meskipun tampangnya kelihatan tenang, tapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nada cemburu di pertanyaannya itu.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. "Minnieku cemburu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, mana ada." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aigoo~ Kau manis sekali Ming kalau cemburu seperti itu." Ujarnya seraya menopang dagunya dan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, asalkan jangan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Oh God… Lagi-lagi, mereka menjadi tontonan di kantin ini. Kenapa dimana-mana mereka selalu menjadi tontonan, ya?

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan mencubit hidung namja manis itu.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, hanya saja sepertinya ia mengatakan hal yang rahasia, soalnya biasanya 'kan kalian tidak pernah berbisik-bisik." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang semakin pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hmm… Membicarakan tentang pernikahanku dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengaduk cappuccino dinginnya.

"HAH?" kaget Sungmin dengan mata kelincinya yang dilebarkan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau percaya? Hahaha! Ani… Satu-satunya orang yang boleh menikah denganku cuma Bunny cuteku yang satu ini saja, kok." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut halus milik Sungmin. Beberapa siswi yang melihat hal itu menjerit kecil, mungkin mereka fujoshi. =_=

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Jadi? Apa yang kalian bisikkan tadi?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Dia bilang, kalau kita menyebarkan berita tentang kita mempunyai 2 orang anak, itu pasti akan menjadi berita terpanas di sekolah ini," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Sungmin tampak terkejut dan juga tidak mengerti. "Dua orang anak? Maksudnya, Onew dan Taemin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dari mana dia tahu tentang Onew dan Taemin? Dan kenapa dia bilang kalau Onew dan Taemin itu anak kita?" Sungmin menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun sedikit memajukan badannya, mencondong ke arah Sungmin. "Kau masih ingat apa yang aku katakan pada Sunny saat yeoja itu datang ke rumah kita?" Sungmin tampak berpikir.

"Aku mengatakan kalau Onew dan Taemin adalah anak kita," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan sebelum Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa Victoria bisa tahu kalau kita punya 2 orang anak? Ani. Maksudnya, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau kita pernah mengatakan kita punya 2 orang anak? Berarti Victoria noona punya hubungan dengan Sunny, dong." lanjut Kyuhyun, masih dengan suara yang pelan.

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Ah! Ne, sepertinya begitu! Pantesan saja Sunny-ssi bisa mengetahui namaku dan rumah kita." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menyeruput cappuccino dinginnya. "Tapi, kenapa Sunny yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan denganmu bisa terus-terusan mengejarmu, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun, ia berniat bertanya pada Sungmin, namun entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa, tadi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani, bukan apa-apa." Kyuhyun kembali menyeruput cappuccinonya. 'Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada yeoja itu… Sunny…'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 17.28**

Siwon berjalan santai menelusuri jalanan sepi dengan tas yang digantung di pundak kanannya, kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celanannya, dan jangan lupakan jaket dan topi jaket yang ia pakai. Bukankah Siwon memiliki mobil? Lalu kenapa ia menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dengan berjalan kaki?

Saat ini, tatapan matanya tertuju pada satu objek yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Seorang namja yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Kibum.

Ya, kalian bisa menyimpulkan kalau saat ini Siwon sedang mengikuti Kibum, katakan saja ia sedang menstalk namja dingin itu. Ia sedang menstalk Kibum yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Entah jenis angin apa yang membuat Siwon tiba-tiba ingin menstalk Kibum. Saat melihat Kibum membereskan tasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah, awalnya ia ingin mengajak pulang bersama mengingat ini sudah sore dan langit sudah mulai gelap. Tapi entah kenapa, yang ada malah ia meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah dan malah mengikuti Kibum dari belakang.

Angin sore berhembus menerpa wajah tampan milik Siwon. Saat ini mereka telah memasuki kawasan jalanan yang dimana, di samping kiri mereka merupakan padang rumput yang luas dan di samping kiri mereka perumahan-perumahan kumuh. Memang inilah jalanan yang harus ditempuh oleh Kibum untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Suasana jalanan sepi, tenang dan mulai gelap. Kibum yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya mulai berbelok ke kanan. Siwon pun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar langkah Kibum.

Suara-suara ribut terdengar di belokan itu. Siwon pun mengernyit dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Saat ia berbelok, ia melebarkan matanya.

Yang ia lihat saat ini, Kibum di dorong oleh seorang namja yang juga anak sekolahan, di belakang namja itu ada sekitar 4-5 namja lainnya. Mungkinkah itu preman dari sekolah lain yang dengan kurang kerjaannya berusaha mengganggu Kibum?

Siwon semakin terkejut saat melihat salah satu namja itu menendang perut Kibum dan memukul pipi kiri namja dingin itu.

'Mworago?' batin Siwon. Entah kenapa ia merasa panas melihat Kibum dipukul, ani. Jangankan dipukul, disentuh oleh namjadeul kurang ajar seperti mereka saja membuat amarah Siwon memuncak.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

BRUAAKH!

~TBC~

Lalalala~ *dilempar readers* Hiii~ Mian, mian… Author tahu kalau author updatenya lama… Mianhae~ *dibuang readers*

Jeongmal mianhae, akhir-akhir ini author sibuk karena urusan sekolah, dan setelah pulang, author langsung tepar kecapekan, jadi gak sempat nyentuh laptop deh… Hehehehe… ^^

Ottokhae? Suah tahu 'kan siapa orang tuanya OnTae? Banyak readers yang nebak orang tuanya OnTae itu HanChul… Lupakah readers kalau Hanchul itu orang tuanya Kyuhyun? :D ^^

Wkwkwk, mungkin banyak yang lupa ya karena Hanchul jarang muncul di sini…

Okedeh,

**Special thanks buat readers author yang tercinta~::**

**sparkyu, mayacassielf, Nina317Elf, Guest, Kim Soo Hyun, AIDASUNGJIN, riana dewi, SSungMine, MeyMey8495, shiRan-chan, BellaWookie, stephannie carolina, Sytadict, BbuingBbuing137, cit cit cit, sha, Guest, Evil Thieves, Cho fani, nahanakyu, Lim Sung Mi, Choi Hye Soo, Aku suka ff, Just Call Me Guest, is0live89, Kyumin asoy, Annie pumpkin, Guest, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Cho Rai Sa, Imcherlonntan, 1412, ayachi casey, Kyuminshipper, Cho Miku, Rima KyuMin Elf, mitade, izanami kayo, winecoup134, Lee Haevi, nikyunmin, Vampire Lee, putryboO, chubymin, wulandarydesy, ica, niyalaw, Min190196, Kang Ji Ae, Guest, , Guest, reaRelf, kyuhyuuunnn, pinokioELF, Finda heeming, Riyu, Jaylyn Rui, elf203, key-kouru, evilbunny, minoru, Keys47, Rosa Damascena, cho dizma joyer, ChwangMine95, desroschan, cherrizka980826, kyurin minnie, GamerPink, Hyuk's banana, KS, jirania, cottoncandyme, vicsparkyu4ever, babymin, Felia, Sungie, Rilianda Abelira, Anonymouss, wyda joyer, Park HyeWoon, Nakajima Yuki, vivihyora, Guest, Mingre, icha-chan, namikaze, niea sarang, Tika, kim nana, MINGswife, K.R.Y, D-1510, Lara Saengie, vina8402, choshikyumin, LOVEkyumin4ever, Stephanie Choi, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, kanaya, ImELF, teukwon, Guest, Han Neul Ra, Sazkia siwonnest yeongwonhiELF, SakuraELF, KimShippo, vitaminielf, kyumin13, GG, Nurmakyuminelf, elfishy, yeojaheechul, Sungmin Lau, just kyumin, Chikyumin, kyuMin 4ever, Kim young min, Amyra, Guest, SparkSomniA0321, Guest, Park Ji Ra, KyuMinLoveStory, Resiana, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Just Min, mita sarang-Min, Evil VS bunny ming**

Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya~ *bow* ^^

Author sangat senang, ternyata semakin bertambah chapternya, readersnya juga semakin bertambah… Gomawo buat readers yang udah setia baca… ^^

Oh, ya… Buat::

**Nakajima Yuki::** Eh? O.O Di daerah author kalau sudah lewat dari jam 00.00, itu artinya udah pagi loh… Waww, kita beda sepengetahuan dong… Hehehehe, mian chingu kalau berbeda dengan yang diketahui oleh chingu… Yang author ketahui sih memang itu, lewat dari jam 00.00 itu artinya udah pagi… Hehehe, mian yah kalau memang salah… *bow* ^^

**Tika:: **Ehhmm… Balasan review? ._. Bagaimana, ya? Bukannya author gak mau membalas satu-satu review yang readers berikan, dulu memang sempat terpikir untuk membalas satu-satu, tapi… *lirik special thanks* Setelah author hitung-hitung, yang mereview itu lebih dari 60 review di setiap chaper (sebelum di republish), apalagi yang di chap 11 –chap lalu-, reviewernya itu lebih dari 100. Bagaimana cara author balas reviewnya? ._.? Mungkin lain kali akan author usahakan untuk membalas satu-satu review yang readers berikan. Gomawo ne buat masukkannya… ^^

Okedeh, sekian dulu ya untuk chap ini…

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


	13. Chapter 13

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Haloha~ *lambai-lambai* *ditendang readers*

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae kalau author menghilang beberapa minggu dan updatenya lama… *bow*

Akhir-akhir ini author sibuk bertugas untuk 17 Agustus, jadi nggak sempat ngetik… Mianhae… *bow bow*

Ok, langsung mulai aja yahhh… ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Siwon semakin terkejut saat melihat salah satu namja itu menendang perut Kibum dan memukul pipi kiri namja dingin itu.

'Mworago?!' batin Siwon. Entah kenapa ia merasa panas melihat Kibum dipukul, ani. Jangankan dipukul, disentuh oleh namjadeul kurang ajar seperti mereka saja membuat amarah Siwon memuncak.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

BRUAAKH!

"Astaga!" kaget Siwon saat melihat Kibum terhempas ke arahnya dan mengenai kakinya. Ia tidak sempat menghentikan gerakan namja itu saat namja itu hendak menendang perut Kibum. Malah ia sendiri yang kaget saat Kibum terhempas ke arahnya. =.=

"Ukkhh…!" ringis Kibum seraya memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri dan sakit yang luar biasa. Siwon berjongkok dan membantu Kibum bangkit.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Siwon seraya membantu mendudukkan Kibum.

Namja-namja itu tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, mau sok jadi pahlawan, eoh?" Namja yang diketahui sebagai ketua itu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Kibum yang menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Kau tahu? Dia itu namja yang manis, lho," ujarnya seraya menyentuh dagu Kibum dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah putih namun bermimik datar itu.

"Tapi sayang, dia itu sombong dan menyebalkan. Aku hanya mengajaknya bermain ke rumahku, tapi dia menolakku secara mentah-mentah. Bukankah itu cara yang buruk untuk menolak ajakan seseorang?" Siwon menatap namja itu dengan sengit. Sedangkan Kibum, ia mulai kehilangan sedikit kesadarannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon. Namja itu tertawa. "Aku hanya mengajaknya bermain ke rumahku dan menemaniku malam ini, apa itu salah? Kenapa dia malah menolakku dan marah-marah?" Siwon menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan namja itu.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati namja menyabalkan itu.

"Jelas itu salah, babo!" gumam Siwon dengan kesal seraya mencengkram kerah namja itu. Namja itu mengernyit tidak senang dan membalas mencengkram kerah seragam Siwon. Intinya, mereka saling mencengkram kerah satu sama lain.

Bukhh!

Namja itu menggeram kesal saat merasakan pukulan keras yang mengenai pipi kirinya. Ia kembali mencengkram kerah Siwon yang sempat terlepas dari cengkramannya dan hendak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Siwon. Gerakannya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja melihat tag namenya Siwon.

"Choi Siwon?" gumam namja itu mengeja nama Siwon. "Choi Siwon… Kau… Kau ketua OSIS SM High School?" tanyanya. Siwon menatap namja itu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Menurutmu?"

Namja itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan segera, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai aspal.

Ohhh, siapa yang tidak kenal Choi Siwon? Choi Siwon ketua OSIS dan murid kepercayaan SM High School, sekolah terbesar di Korea Selatan? Bisa-bisa ia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya jika ketahuan memukul ketua OSIS sekolah terbesar di Korea Selatan. Lebih baik ia mundur daripada dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Namja itu memberikan kode ke teman-temannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Che, cepat sekali menyerahnya." Dengus Siwon. Ia membalikkan badannya dan segera membantu Kibum berdiri dan membopongnya.

"Bisa berjalan?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang kesadarannya mulai menghilang. "Hnn…" Hanya itu respon yang diberikan oleh Kibum.

Siwon menepuk pipi Kibum pelan dengan perasaan yang mulai cemas.

"Ya, kau masih sadar?" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya yang lemas. "Nhh…" Kibum berusaha membuka kedua belah matanya dan menatap Siwon yang jaraknya sangat dekat dari wajahnya.

Hup!

Mata Kibum yang semula hanya setengah terbuka kini telah terbuka dengan lebar. Ia terkejut saat Siwon tiba-tiba menggendongnya dengan cara bridal style. Oh God… Sekarang namja manis itu tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas, mungkin pipinya mulai berubah warna menjadi warna pink.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum pelan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Siwon. Siwon tersenyum. "Tuan putri sedang sakit, jadi harus digendong sampai ke rumah. Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah." Ujarnya seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

'Tuan putri?' batin Kibum. Ia merasa pipinya semakin memanas mendengar perkataan namja yang tengah menggendongnya ini.

"Ya…! Kenapa memanggilku tuan putri? Aku ini namja," protes Kibum meskipun dengan suara yang bisa dibilang pelan. Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengar protes Kibum.

"Tuan putri sedang kesakitan, jadi tidak boleh banyak protes, arra?" Kibum menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah yang masih berada di bahu Siwon.

"Gwaenchana, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri. Ini tidak terlalu sakit, kok." Ujar Kibum pelan seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar Siwon menurunkannya.

"Andwae… Tadi perutmu dipukul dan ditendang dengan sangat keras, kalau kau masih memaksa untuk berjalan, perutmu akan semakin terasa sakit." balas Siwon seraya mengeratkan pelukkan dan gendongannya.

"Hmm…" Kibum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap warna pink di pipinya segera menghilang dan debaran jantungnya bisa segera kembali normal. Kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba sangat perhatian padanya? Apa karena dia baru saja dipukul? Apakah karena ia sedang terluka?

"Istirahatlah… Jarak ke rumahmu masih jauh." Kibum hanya mengangguk dengan masih tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Haaah…!" Kyuhyun melempar PSPnya ke kasurnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan menggunakan lengannya. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat membosankan, bahkan PSP yang selama ini mengisi waktu luangnya pun tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya. "Jam 18.45." gumam Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak dari kamarnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang mengaduk sup yang ada di panci.

"Makan malam belum siap, Kyu. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya." ujar Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa suaminya baru saja memasuki dapur yang disatukan dengan ruang makan.

"Hmm…" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menghentikan adukannya dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana Kyuhyun tengah duduk di meja makan. "Waeyo, Kyu? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu lemas? Sakit?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lengannya sebagai alasnya

Sungmin mematikan kompor gasnya setelah merasa supnya telah matang dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Terus? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat? Ah! Kau rindu pada Onew dan Taemin, ya? Iya, sih… Rasanya jadi sepi sejak mereka pulang." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengamati sekitarnya. Hanya ada ia dan Kyuhyun di ruangan ini, ani, tepatnya di rumah ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat sendiri yang sama persis seperti Onew dan Taemin?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan seringainya.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya. "Buat sendiri yang sama persis dengan Onew dan Taemin?" tanya Sungmin mengulang perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Memangnya Onew dan Taemin terbuat dari apa?" Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya. Oh my Ming~! Kau ini polos atau babo, sih? Ani! Sungmin itu kutu buku, tidak mungkin namja kutu buku sepertinya bisa babo. Mungkin Sungmin masih terlalu polos untuk membicarakan hal yang seperti ini. Lagian 'kan ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengungkit masalah tentang –ehem- menambah anggota keluarga, jadi wajar dong Sungmin masih belum mengerti dan belum berpikiran sampai ke sana.

"Mereka terbuat dari rumput laut." Jawab Kyuhyun asal seraya berdiri, ia berjalan ke arah panci yang berisi sup dan melihat sup apa yang telah dimasak oleh istrinya yang terimut ini.

"Ehh? Rumput laut? Masa' sih?" tanya Sungmin seraya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, lupakan…"

**.**

**.**

**Jam 23.06…**

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur menghadapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat semakin imut dan manis saat tertidur, layaknya seorang bayi.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Sungmin. Menghalang pemandangan indah saja.

Setelah selesai merapikan poni Sungmin, kini tangannya beranjak menyentuh pipi chubby namja manis itu. Ia mengusap pipi itu dengan lembut, dan sesekali mencubit pelan pipi yang baginya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya saat melihat Sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sungmin terbangun gara-gara Kyuhyun. "Kyu?"

"Mianhae, kau terganggu?" Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku kira aku sedang bermimpi, ternyata kau benar-benar sedang mengusap pipiku. Apa pipiku semenggemaskan itukah sampai kau menyentuhnya saat aku sedang tertidur?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di kening Sungmin. "Kau terlihat seperti badut saat tertidur," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Yasudah kalau begitu." Sungmin membalikkan badannya hingga ia membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun. Namja pecinta warna pink itu tidak merespon panggilannya. "Min…" Masih tidak ada respon.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat kelinci manisnya itu cemberut. Ngambek, eoh?

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Min." ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Bunnynya.

"Eoh? Sudah tidur? Cepat sekali…" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya dan nafasnya yang terlihat teratur. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Good night, My Bunny." Ia mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Sungmin lalu kembali ke posisinya dan ikut mengunjungi pulau mimpi, menyusul namja manis yang tertidur di sampingnya itu.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gaya coolnya menyusuri lapangan yang luas itu setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil mahalnya. Dengan tas selempang yang digantung di bahu kanannya, tangan kiri yang berada di dalam saku celananya, tangan kanan yang sibuk merapikan poninya, dan headphone yang bertengger di lehernya.

Sedangkan dibelakangnya terdapat seorang namja manis bertubuh lebih kecil darinya terlihat sedang sibuk memeriksa buku-buku yang berada di tangannya seraya berjalan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya namja manis itu akan mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan.

Brukk!

Tanpa sengaja, salah satu buku yang ada di tangan Sungmin terjatuh dan menyebabkan buku yang lain juga ikut terjatuh. Sungmin tampak terkejut dan dengan segera berjongkok untuk merapikan buku-bukunya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara barang terjatuh pun berbalik.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak memberesi buku-buku itu saat seseorang dengan seenaknya menginjak buku-bukunya itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menginjak bukunya itu. Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

"Upppss~! Mian, terinjak." Ujar yeoja yang menginjak buku itu dengan nada santai. Yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan langkah sok seksinya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat siapa yeoja yang dengan tidak sopannya menginjak buku-buku yang sangat berarti baginya itu, ia semakin kesal saat melihat yeoja itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan gaya centilnya. Mau apa lagi yeoja itu?

"Kyu…"

"Apa lagi, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan malas. Ia tidak menghiraukan Victoria –yeoja itu- dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membantu Sungmin memberesi buku-bukunya. Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Victoria menahan lengannya. "Mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Victoria.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya dengan bosan. "Kau pikir mau apa lagi? Buku-buku Sungmin terjatuh dan berantakkan di lantai, ditambah lagi kau yang dengan seenak nenek moyangmu menginjak buku-buku itu." Jawabnya seraya melepaskan tangan Victoria dari lengannya.

Victoria mendecih kesal. ia mendorong Kyuhyun dari samping saat namja tinggi itu hendak kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang sebenarnya telah selesai memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Ya!" kesal Kyuhyun saat Victoria mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat. "Untuk apa sih kau mengurusi namja ini?!" tanya Victoria dengan nada membentak. Suaranya yang cukup keras fitu mulai mengundak para siswa dan siswi untuk mengelilingi mereka.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Karena dia istriku!" Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Victoria secara bergantian dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa mereka berdua jadi bertengkar?

Victoria terdiam. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Kau dulu tidak pernah seperti ini, Kyu… Kau tidak pernah membentakku. Tapi, sejak kedatangan namja ini kau jadi berubah!" kesal Victoria seraya menunjuk Sungmin.

Sungmin berkedip bingung, sedikit kesal juga sih saat melihat yeoja itu menunjuknya dengan tidak sopan.

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya. Aura dingin dan mencekam mulau menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Aura setan?

"Aku tidak pernah berubah… Aku hanya muak, lelah dan bosan. Selama ini aku berusaha bersikap baik padamu dan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dan bermanja-manja padaku karena orang tuaku itu dekat dengan orang tuamu, noona. Sampai sekarang aku masih berusaha untuk baik padamu, tapi kondisinya sudah berbeda. Aku sudah berkeluarga, tidak mungkin aku terus membiarkanmu bermanja-manja padaku lagi. Aku muak melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini terus, noona." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya. Nada datar yang terdengar sangat dingin.

Victoria terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Perkataan Kyuhyun itu seperti parang yang mencap di hatinya. Perih. Rasanya matanya mulai memanas, mungkinkah ia akan menangis di depan namja yang sangat dicintainya ini?

Victoria menahan agar matanya tidak berair, namun terlihat jelas, matanya kini telah memerah. "Kuharap noona bisa mengerti." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Siswa-siswi yang mengerumuni mereka sejak tadi pun mulai bubar.

Victoria menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, tepatnya terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti, Kyu. Dan aku belum menyerah." Gumamnya seraya menghapus air matanya yang hendak mengalir keluar dari mata kanannya. "I never give up, Kyu."

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah berada di atap sekolah. Kyuhyun tengah memandangi langit dan merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bagaimana beban Kyuhyun menghadapi Victoria. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan Victoria dengan menjauhi yeoja itu secara perlahan-lahan, namun Victoria tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sungmin telah keluar dari atap sekolah ini. Ia menghela napas dan kembali menyadarkan lengannya di pembatas balkon.

Czzz!

Kyuhyun terlihat kaget saat mendengar suara itu dan mengetahui sesuatu yang tiba-tiba berada di depan wajahnya. Sekaleng minuman soda. Kyuhyun menoleh ke balakang dan menemukan Sungmin tengah memberikan minuman soda itu padanya dengan senyum manis yang bertenger di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menerima soda kaleng yang telah dibuka oleh Sungmin. "Minuman soda itu sudah kuberi racun." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada santai. Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan minuman kaleng itu dari mulutnya dan sedikit tersedak. Sungmin tertawa melihat reaksi suaminya itu.

"Kau menipuku, Min. Lagian, mana mungkin kau tega meracuni suamimu yang tertampan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum bangga, ia kemudian melanjutkan minumnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang terlihat seperti setan dengan aura dingin yang masih mengelilingimu," Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Setan? Berarti kau istri setan, dong?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Kau masih memikirkan tentang Victoria?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia tidak pernah lelah terus mengejarku. Dia sudah bersikap seperti ini sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ini sangat melelahkan." Sungmin tersenyum manis seraya merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya yang sedang merapikan rambut namja itu. Kyuhyun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin mencengkram ujung blazer Kyuhyun.

"W-waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang kebingungan dengan tindakan tiba-tiba suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak memikirkan yeoja itu, kok," ujar Kyuhyun. "Hah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau khawatir jika aku memikirkan yeoja itu. Kau tahu? Saat aku adu mulut dengannya pun yang ada di pikiranku hanya melindungimu dari yeoja itu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau menggombal, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin seraya memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil. "Sesekali menggombal tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Kajja! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, ayo kembali ke kelas." Ujar Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Namun, Kyuhyun malah menariknya kembali ke arahnya dan langsung mengecup keningnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wahajanya dari kening Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sedikit menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup hidung namja manis itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mengecup hidungnya dan kembali membuka matanya saat merasa suaminya itu telah menjauhkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum kecil yang bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Chup~!

Namja tampan itu kini mengecup bibir Sungmin. Manis. Rasanya manis.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin dan menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain. Kini wajah mereka tampak seperti tidak ada jarak lagi.

"Saranghae." Gumam Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado saranghae." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin dan menautkan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke jari-jari tangan kiri Sungmin. Ia tertawa kecil seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Kajja! Kita kembali ke kelas." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah ini.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam istirahat~ Di kantin…**

Sungmin menyeruput jus jeruknya lalu memotong strawberry cakenya dan melahapnya. Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeruput susu coklat dinginnya tersenyum melihat cara makan Sungmin yang terlihat menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil saja.

Sungmin terus menyuapkan strawberry cake itu ke dalam mulutnya. Entah sudah berapa potong cake yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Lahap sekali, Min," ujar Kyuhyun yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan tangannya seraya melihat Sungmin yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika melahap cake itu.

"Aku lapar, Kyu. Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan." Jawab Sungmin dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan strawberry cake yang manis itu, semanis wajahnya.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi makanlah dengan perlahan, jangan terburu-buru, kau bisa tersedak." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berkedip sekali mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali melahap cakenya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan potongan cake yang entah ke berapa, Sungmin kembali menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Haah, selesai." Gumam Sungmin seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang terasa penuh. Kyuhyun terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Bunnynya itu. Ia mengambil tissue yang memang disediakan di meja makan yang mereka duduki.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun saat suaminya itu memanggilnya. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun langsung melap ujung bibir Sungmin yang sedikit belepotan krim dari strawberry cake yang tadi ia makan.

"Belepotan sekali, Min. Seperti anak kecil saja." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Malu sekaligus kesal saat Kyuhyun mengatainya seperti anak kecil.

Setelah selesai membersihkan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil jus jeruk Sungmin dan menyeruputnya tanpa meminta ijin pada sang pemilik. "Ehhh!" Sungmin memandangi jus jeruknya yang tengah diminum oleh Kyuhyun. Ohhh, jus jeruknya hampir habis.

"Itu 'kan minumanku, Kyu." Protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas itu di meja setelah menghabiskan isinya. "Wae? Aku 'kan ingin mencoba minumanmu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Jadi aku minum apa? Aku masih haus, Kyu." Kyuhyun mengambil susu coklatnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

"Minum saja punyaku," ujarnya.

"Aku harus mengganti sedotan, dong?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa? Kau bilang kau masih haus, ya minum saja., untuk apa mengganti sedotan lagi?"

"Ini kan sedotanmu," jawab Sungmin.

"Pakai sedotan ini atau… Kau minum dari mulutku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan seringainya. Sungmin melebarkan matanya. "Iya, iya." Namja manis itu mengambil gelas susu coklat itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan segera meminumnya. Ia sangat haus, memakan terlalu banyak makanan manis membuatnya merasa haus.

"Hei!" seru Donghae seraya memukul meja. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh pada sumber keributan, sedangkan Sungmin tersentak kaget dan hampir saja menyemburkan apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Bwaah, kau mengagetkanku, Hae." Ujar Sungmin saat menjauhkan gelas itu dari mulutnya.

"Hehehe, mianhae." Kyuhyun memutar matanya dengan malas. "Kau mengganggu saja, hyung." Ujarnya. Donghae mendecih kesal. "Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo, Hyukkie!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan berdiri dari duduknya, hendak pergi dari meja itu saat Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Eh! Iya, iya, ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kalian tahu? Victoria 180 derajat berbeda dengan keadaan tadi pagi. Tadi pagi ia terlihat bad mood dan murung setelah insiden kalian bertengkar itu, tapi baru saja aku melihat tersenyum, tertawa dengan teman-temannya, dan sempat-sempatnya tebar pesona di koridor. Masa' sih suasana hatinya mudah berubah?" jelas dan tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Hm? Tapi, setahuku dia itu bukan orang yang suasana hatinya mudah berubah. Jika ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, maka itu akan berlangsung seharian, bahkan lebih," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi ia terlihat bahagia? Padahal tadi pagi ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang banyak pikiran." Ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah mulai tidak waras." Ujarnya dengan asal.

"Hmm, aneh…" gumam Donghae.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Pulang sekolah…**

Kyuhyun berjalan ke area parkir dengan langkah santai. Hari ini ia pulang sendiri ke rumah. Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia harus mencari bahan ujian di perpustakaan dan membantu Ryeowook membersihkan kelas, makanya hari ini Kyuhyun pulang sendiri.

Setelah memasang seatbeltnya, Kyuhyun menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan area sekolah.

Di sisi lain, di jendela perpustakaan, Victoria tersenyum melihat mobil Kyuhyun yang baru saja meninggalkan area sekolah.

Yeoja itu beranjak menjauhi jendela yang ada di perpustakaan dan berjalan mendekati seorang namja manis yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja dan terlihat serius dengan buku tebal yang tengah ia baca.

"Ehem, Sungmin-ssi," panggil Victoria. Namja yang diketahui Sungmin itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Victoria-ssi?" Victoria tersenyum dan berjalan lebih mendekat pada Sungmin. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Victoria tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tadi Kyuhyun menitipkan ini padaku, dia mengatakan padaku untuk menyuruhmu ke taman bermain ini setelah kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu di sini. Ia menyuruhmu agar tidak usah pulang ke rumah dan langsung ke taman bermain ini saja," ujar Victoria seraya menyerahkan selembar tiket masuk ke salah taman bermain yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul ini.

"Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku kalau ia mengajakku ke taman bermain?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi, sebelum ia pulang, ia menitipkan ini padaku. Ia mengatakan kalau ia lupa memberitahumu. Saat ini ia pulang ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap. Oh! Ada lagi. Ia menyuruhmu datang ke taman bermain itu dan menunggunya jika ia belum sampai. Ia menyuruhmu untuk terus menunggu jika ia masih belum sampai, apapun yang terjadi jangan pergi dari taman bermain itu sampai kau bertemu dengannya di sana. Ia mengatakan kalau ia sangat ingin pergi ke sana bersamamu, jadi apapun yang terjadi jangan beranjak dari taman bermain itu sebelum Kyuhyun sampai, arra?" tanya Victoria.

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "A-arra. Tapi…" Victoria memiringkan kepalanya. "Waeyo?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani. Gomawo atas pemberitahuannya." Ujar Sungmin. Victoria mengangguk dan berbalik, ia beranjak dari sana.

"Dasar namja babo, kenapa meletakkan handphone sembarangan di atas meja?" gumam Victoria yang menyeringai seraya menatap ponsel Sungmin yang tengah berada di tangannya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja itu secara diam-diam saat Sungmin sedang sibuk berpikir tadi.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sedang berpikir. Ada yang aneh… Kenapa Victoria tiba-tiba baik padanya? Bukannya yeoja itu sangat membencinya? Dan lagi, sejak kapan yeoja itu dan Kyuhyun baikan? Kenapa Victoria bisa mendapatkan titipan tiket dari Kyuhyun untuknya? Ini aneh. Tapi, berhubung uri Bunny ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mencurigai orang lain, jadi, yasudahlah… Ia ikut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Victoria.

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya dan menyimpan tiket masuk itu ke saku blazernya. Ia kembali fokus pada buku yang tengah terbuka di depannya itu. Intinya, Sungmin percaya dengan perkataan Victoria.

Uri Bunny~ Kau sedang terperangkap dalam jebakan serigala, chagiya~

~TBC~

Kreteekk! Aduuhh, pinggang author~! *kayak nenek-nenek aja =.=*

Haaaah~ *senderan di bahu Kibum* *plaak* Akhirnya selesai juga buat chap ini… *fiiuh*

Mian, mian, mian…. *bow* Author tahu kalau chap ini updatenya sangaaaat lama… Alasannya sudah author jelaskan di atas 'kan? Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae, ne? ^^

**Special thanks buat readers author tercinta::**

**key-kouru, Ayu Kyumin, Sytadict, CMYoung137, Choi Hye Soo, ammyikmubmik, Anami, Guest, blue minra, AIDASUNGJIN, Han Neul Ra, Miyoori29, reaRelf, namikaze, Sungmin Lau, sha, MegaKyu,Anonymouss, Strawberry pumpkins, Lee Haevi, Rachma99, is0live89, niyalaw, minoru, aku suka ff, nahanakyu, Stephanie Choi, yv3424, AIrzanti, Chubymin, Kyubunnyevil, KS, Rima KyuMin Elf, min190196, Keys47, SSungMine, choi ritsu, dadon495pm, Finda Heeming, olive1315, Chikyumin, MinnieGalz, kyumin forever, Kim Eun Eri, mitade13, bbuingBbuing137, Cho Dizma Joyer, BellaWookie, cloudyeye, Kim Soo Hyun, , kurous, ChwangMine95, KYUyoon Cho, KimShippo, winecouple134, .5, nikyunmin, icha-chan, Evil Thieves, Cit cit cit, cherrizka980826, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, kyumin13, Rosa Damascena, Hyuk's banana, LovelyMin, wyda joyer, Just Call Me Guest, BABYKYUTEMIN, mayacassielf, Felia, Imcherlonntan, imelia, Amyra, Fariny, Kyurin minnie, Cho Miku, Guest, Jin yeon, raikyuminelf15, desroschan, Jaylyn Rui, Sung Yong Kyo, 0203, Nakajima Yuki, SparKSomniA0321, Cho fani, novichan, niea sarang, astiamorichan, LindaLindudtsz, Park HyeWoon, Takahashi Syifa, mita sarang-MIN, ayachi casey, Cho Rai Sa, cho kyumin1, Turtle, Guest, min min chengmin, Riyu, Yukka ChoLee, shiRan-chan, Park Ji Ra, A-tan62, D-1510, Aura Afira, Bunny Ming, icha sparkyu, Qhia503, yeojaheechul, Soyu, citcitcit, Jo youngwoo, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, GG, Guest, susi susanti, Ayuni, idez lv hallyu**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ngreview… Thanks a lot… ^^**

Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan… Kemungkinan chap depan (chap 14) atau mungkin chap 15 akan jadi **chap terakhir**… ^^ Gomawo buat readers yang udah setia ngikutin cerita FBNB ini… Author sadar kalau ff ini sudah kepanjangan banget jadi sudah saatnya nentuin chap terakhirnya… ^^

Kemungkinan besar sih chap terakhirnya chap depan, tapi itu masih kemungkinan besar lho… Belum tentu chap depan, bisa saja di chap 15… :)

Oh, ya… Buat yang minta FB author, bisa lihat di Bio author kok… ^^

Author baru ingat dulu pernah ada yang nanya author ini yeoja atau namja… =.= Author ini yeoja, lho… -_- Tapi gapapa, deh… Mungkin dari segi panname author kelihatan seperti panname namja, makanya banyak yang bingung… ^^

Okedeh, sekian dulu ya untuk chap ini…

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


	14. Chapter 14

**Flower Boy And Nerd Boy**

**Summary:: 2 orang yang bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran sekolah, dan Sungmin adalah seorang yang tertutup dan kutu buku. Namun, siapa sangka di balik semua itu mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri(suami) yang dijodohkan?**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

*lambai-lambai* Annyeong, chingudeul~ *tebar kulit pisang*

Err… *ngumpet di jemuran Kyu* Mian, a-author tahu kalau author updatenya te-telat… *pura-pura gugup* *plaakk* *ditabok readers*

Oke, mian yah kalau author telat update… Nih, author kasih lanjutannya… ^^

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang duduk di sofa dan memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras, terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut dan tangan kanannya yang memutar-mutar ponselnya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Jam17.15. Mwoya? Kenapa sudah jam segini uri Bunny Sungmin belum pulang?

Ne, Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan kenapa istrinya belum pulang.

Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Ia telah mengirimkan SMS pada Sungmin yang mungkin jika dihitung, ia telah mengirimkan lebih dari 20 SMS. Tapi, sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum menerima balasan dari Sungmin. Namja tampan itu juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, bahkan lebih dari 40 kali.

Biasanya Sungmin pulang paling larut jam 3 lewat, hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Yaaa! Ada apa ini? Kenapa sampai jam segini dia belum pulang? Handphonenya juga tidak aktif. Aissh!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan segera mengambil jaketnya yang ada di sofa single. Saat ia baru saja memasukan tangan kanannya, gerakkannya terhenti.

"Apa aku tidak terlalu protektif? Bukankah hal yang wajar jika seorang namja remaja pulang larut? Bisa saja 'kan dia ke rumah temannya?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di sofa seraya masih berpikir.

Tapi, kalau memang Sungmin tiba-tiba ke rumah temannya, bukankah namja manis itu akan memberitahunya?

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan memakai jaketnya. Ia lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera beranjak dari rumahnya. Lebih baik ia mengecek ke sokolah dulu bukan sebelum melapor ke polisi?

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendengus dengan kesal seraya memandangi bangunan megah yang berada berpuluh-puluh meter di depannya. Ia memukul pelan setir mobilnya.

Ia telah mencari ke seluruh bagian dari sekolah, bahkan sampai sudut-sudut ruangan yang ada di sekolah itu. Namun, namja manis dan imut bernama Sungmin itu tetap tidak ditemukan.

Bertanya pada security sekolah? Sudah… Bahkan security atau yang biasa disebut satpam itu mengatakan kalau ia sudah mengecek keadaan sekolah dan tidak ada lagi siswa yang tertinggal di dalam gedung itu.

Ia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya dan melaju cepat kembali ke rumahnya.

**.**

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat sebuah mobil berada di depan rumahnya. Tampaknya ia tidak asing dengan mobil itu.

"Victoria?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dengan segera, namja tampan itu mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera turun dari mobil mewahnya itu.

"Vic noona!" panggil Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang tengah bersandar di mobil biru metaliknya dengan keadaan membelakangi Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berbalik. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Victoria dengan perasaan bingung. Untuk apa yeoja itu datang ke rumahnya? Apa yeoja itu tidak kapok setelah kejadian tadi pagi? Dan tidak tahukah yeoja itu bahwa saat ini ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat? Di saat ia sedang bingung mencari keberadaan Sungmin?

"Ada apa noona datang ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Victoria memasang tampang cemberut. "Wae? Tidak bolehkah aku datang ke sini?" Kyuhyun mendengus, ia sungguh sedang malas berdebat dengan yeoja yang satu ini.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang kurang sopan. Victoria tersenyum, sepertinya ia tidak memperdulikan cara bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, Kyu?" tanya Victoria seraya memeluk lengan Kyuhyun. Mworago? Mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan di saat namja itu sedang mengkhawatirkan keberadaan istrinya?

Eh? Tunggu… Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Victoria mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah yeoja itu mengetahui bahwa ia telah menikah. Dan… Kenapa Victoria mengajaknya jalan-jalan di saat yang mungkin bagi yeoja itu sangat tepat? Di saat Sungmin sedang tidak ada di rumah. Atau bahkan di saat Kyuhyun tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan tajam.

"Kenapa tumben sekali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Tidak takut Sungmin marah dan mengeluarkan martial artnya karena kau sudah berani mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Victoria semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak… Memangnya aku takut pada Sungmin? Kalau berani, suruh saja dia keluar dan menghadapiku. Memangnya dia ada di dalam?" Uppss… Sepertinya yeoja cantik itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja keceplosan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Dari mana kau tahu Sungmin tidak ada di dalam?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan tajam yang menatap Victoria. Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dengan pelukan yang semakin erat di lengan Kyuhyun. "Mwo?"

Kyunhyun mendengus. Ia melepaskan tangan yeoja itu dari lengannya. "Kau! Tahu dari mana kalau Sungmin sedang tidak ada di dalam?" Victoria tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau masih hidup, 'kan? Kenapa tidak menjawabku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Aniyo, aku hanya asal tebak saja." Jawab Victoria. Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan kurang percaya. Memangnya ucapan yeoja itu bisa dipercaya? Sepertinya sulit bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aissh! Sudahlah! Kenapa harus memikirkan dia? Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan berdua." Victoria kembali memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Tidak bisakah yeoja ini berhenti mengganggunya?

"Ya! Menyingkirlah!" Dengan sejuta keevilannya, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan Victoria dengan sedikit kasar dan tanpa sengaja mendorong yeoja itu agar menjauh. Entah karena tersandung atau karena high heelsnya Victoria yang kelewat tinggi, yeoja itu terjatuh hingga terduduk di tanah. Tas yang tengah tergatung memanjang dipundaknya pun terjatuh dan mengeluarkan sebagian dari isinya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat tidak sengaja matanya melirik barang-barang yang berhambur keluar dari tas yeoja itu. 'Itu…' Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Victoria, tepatnya tas berbahan dasar kulit itu.

Namja tampan itu kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil salah satu benda dari barang-barang Victoria.

"Ini," Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah ponsel pada Victoria. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyalakan ponsel touch screen yang ternyata dinon-aktifkan itu. Setelah aktif, ponsel touch screen bercasing warna pink itu menunjukan sebuah foto di layar ponsel itu yang digunakan sebagai wallpaper. Fotonya dengan Bunny Mingnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian menatap Victoria. "Kenapa benda ini ada di tanganmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Victoria malah berusaha merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Sontak, namja tampan itu menjauhkan ponsel milik Sungmin itu dari Victoria.

Tawa kecil beraura setan yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun kini berganti menjadi tatapan serius yang ditujukan pada Victoria. "Jawab saja, dari mana kau mendapatkan hp ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Victoria tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang baginya sangat menusuk itu.

"Ya! Jawab...! Kau mengambilnya dari Sungmin?" Victoria masih tetap diam.

"Dimana Sungmin sekarang?" Yeoja itu masih tetap diam, tidak ada niat untuk menjawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ohh, God… Sekarang sudah jam 18.05.

Kyuhyun mengehela napasnya. "Yaahh…! Dimana Sungmin sekarang? Ini tidak lucu, sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku tidak ingin bermain-main jika ini menyangkut Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Victoria dengan perlahan menatap Kyuhyun. Namja itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam meskipun dengan suara yang pelan.

Victoria kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Hei…" panggil Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu…" jawab yeoja itu dengan sekenanya.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Inilah yang paling tidak ia sukai dari yeoja ini. Keras kepala.

"Ya! Aku tahu pasti kau tahu dimana keberadaan Sungmin atau aku akan melaporkan ke polisi bahwa kau telah menculik Sungmin!" Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dan mendecih dengan kesal. "Di taman bermain terbesar yang ada di tengah kota Seoul." Jawab Victoria singkat dengan nada yang tidak ikhlas.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan memasukan ponsel milik Sungmin ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan segera, ia masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya dan menjalankan mesin mobilnya, menuju satu-satunya taman bermain terbesar yang ada di tengah kota Seoul ini.

Victoria pun dengan segera meraih tasnya tanpa menghiraukan beberapa barangnya yang masih tergeletak di tanah dan segera menancapkan gas mobilnya, mengikuti tujuan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyerah semudah itu, chingudeul…

**.**

**.**

"Geez!" umpat Victoria saat merasa ponselnya berdering. Dengan tangan kiri dan mata yang fokus pada jalan dan sebuah mobil yang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya, tangan kanannya sibuk merogoh isi tasnya dan mencari benda yang masih sibuk berbunyi itu. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia inginkan, Victoria lalu menyentuh layar ponsel touch screennya itu.

"Yeobosseo?"

"Yeobosseo, eonni…"

Victoria mengernyit. "Sunny?"

"Ne, ini aku Sunny, eon… Eonni, sekarang aku sedang berada di bandara. Eomma tiba-tiba meneleponku dan menyuruhku ke London untuk menemani appaku di sana. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membantu eonni untuk merebut Kyuhyun. Jeongmal mianhae, eon…"

"Mworago?!" Victoria tampak mendecih kesal. "Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin meninggalkan tugasmu begitu saja?"

"Bukan begitu, eonni. Appa sedang kesulitan mengurus perusahannya di London dan membutuhkan bantuanku dengan segera. Mungkin setelah aku kembali dari London, aku bisa membantu eonni lagi." Victoria mendengus kesal.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Umm… Aku tidak pergi lama kok, eon. Mungkin 5 atau 6 tahun lagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul…"

"Mwo? 5 atau 6 tahun? Itu sangat lama, Sunny! Bisa-bisa aku sudah menjadi rumput laut saat kau kembali nanti!"

"Jadi? Bagaimana dong, eon?" tanya Sunny di seberang telepon sana. "Aissh! Sudahlah! Anggap saja kita tidak memiliki persetujuan ini, lupakan saja. Kita batalkan saja perjanjian ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, Sunny!"

"Eh?" Victoria langsung mematikan panggilan itu secara sepihak, lalu kembali fokus pada satu mobil yang ada di depannya.

"Aissh! Tidak perlu bantuan yeoja itu! Aku sendiri yang akan merebut Kyuhyun dari namja itu." Victoria menginjak gasnya dan menyusul mobil Kyuhyun yang jaraknya sudah mulai jauh.

**.**

**.**

**Tempat keberadaan Sungmin…**

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Ia mengusap-usap telapak tangannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas ranselnya. Dingin. Itu yang kini sedang dirasakan oleh uri Bunny. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan angin malam mulai berhembus.

Sungmin melirik jam tangan digitalnya. Pukul 18.13. Ohh, sudah berapa jam ia menunggu di kursi taman bermain ini? Meskipun taman bermain ini tak kunjung sepi, namun udara dingin disini cukup menusuk kulit.

Ia telah duduk manis di kursi taman bermain ini dari jam 3 siang tadi.

Kruyyuukk~

Sungmin memegang perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. 'Lapaarr~' batin namja manis itu. Ia lupa membawa uang dan ia belum makan sejak siang tadi, kalau sarapan sih sudah, sarapan sepotong roti bakar.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja, ya?' pikir Sungmin. Ia kemudian menggendong tas ranselnya di punggungnya dan berdiri dari bangku panjang itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia kembali duduk manis di bangku panjang itu.

'Ani! Victoria bilang kalau Kyuhyun menyuruhku menunggunya sampai ia sampai di sini.' Batin Sungmin. Ia mengeratkan blazer seragamnya dan memeluk erat ranselnya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya. Seandainya saja ia membawa jaket dari rumah.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit heran dengan situasi ini. Kenapa sampai selarut ini Kyuhyun belum juga datang? Namja tampan dan jangkung itu tidak mungkin tega membuatnya menunggu lama, sendirian, kedinginan dan bahkan sampai kelaparan di taman bermain ini, 'kan? Lalu, yang menyuruhnya datang ke taman bermain ini adalah Victoria. Aneh saja, kenapa Kyuhyun mempercayai yeoja itu untuk menyuruhnya datang ke taman bermain ini?

Memangnya Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu sudah baikan? Bukankah baru saja tadi pagi mereka berdua bertengkar?

Oh ya, masih ada lagi. Apakah Kyuhyun berniat membatalkan pertemuan mereka di sini? Jika memang Kyuhyun tidak jadi mengajaknya ke taman bermain ini, namja pecinta game itu seharusnya menghubunginya, bukan?

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja ia menelepon Kyuhyun dan bertanya apakah ia masih harus menunggu di taman itu?

Sungmin lalu merogoh saku blazernya. Namja pecinta pink itu mengernyit. Kenapa ponselnya tidak ada di kedua saku blazernya? Ia kemudian mencoba merogoh saku celana dan kemeja seragamnya. Tidak ada juga.

Sungmin lalu dengan segera membuka satu per satu resleting tasnya, mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Ia mendengus saat tidak menemukan benda teknologi berwarna pink itu. Kemana benda bernama handphone itu?

'Perasaan tadi pagi aku membawanya ke sekolah, deh. Kenapa tidak ada? Terakhir aku menaruhnya di…' Sungmin tampak berpikir keras, mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia memakai dan meletakkan ponselnya.

'Ummm… Di… Perpustakaan?' Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Terakhir ia melihat ponsel itu, ia meletakannya di meja perpustakaan siang tadi. Saat Victoria menghampirinya, ponsel itu masih jelas berada di atas mejanya, kok.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya membentuk 'O'. 'Jangan-jangan tertinggal di meja perpustakaan?' pikir Sungmin. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kursi panjang itu dengan panik.

'Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi Kyuhyun? Dan bagaimana jika Kyuhyun ingin menghubungiku? Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Sungmin.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dan menepuk-nepuk keningnya. Ia merasa bodoh dan menyesal telah meninggalkan ponselnya di perpustakaan. Aahh… Seandainya saja ia tahu kalau ponselnya tadi dicuri oleh seorang yeoja licik.

Namja manis itu menghentikan gerakan anehnya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sepi? Dan beberapa puluh meter di depan sana terdengar ribut-ribut. Aah… Taman bermain ini sedang mengadakan acara pelepasan kembang api yang di adakan di tengah-tengah taman bermain. Sedangkan Sungmin kini sedang berada di kursi taman bermain yang berada agak tepi bagian taman bermain.

Lumayan jauh dari keramaian membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Di tempatnya saat ini sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang, gelap, dan angin malam yang dingin masih saja terus menerpanya. Dengan segera, ia menenteng tas ranselnya dan beranjak dari sana. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang ia pulang ke rumah.

**.**

Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat. Ia berjalan melewati daerah pinggir taman bermain yang dimana suasana di sana lebih gelap dan sangat sepi. Tidak ada orang yang berada di sana kecuali Sungmin. Lalu kenapa Sungmin mau jalan di tempat yang sepi itu? Kenapa tidak lewat jalan yang ramai?

Salahkan saja taman bermain yang sangat luas ini sehingga membuat Sungmin lupa arah pulang dari taman bermain ini.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan angin malam semakin menusuk kulitnya. Namja manis itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara-suara aneh yang entah berasal dari mana.

Langkah cepat Sungmin semakin lama semakin cepat dan akhirnya namja itu pun berlari dengan cepat. Berharap dapat menemukan pintu keluar taman bermain itu secepat mungkin.

Brruukkh!

"Uwwaahhh!" Sungmin menabrak seseorang saat ia berlari ke arah belokkan yang sontak membuatnya berteriak kaget. Ia terduduk di tanah dengan bokong yang mendarat dahulu.

"Aahh!" kaget seseorang yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Sungmin.

"Ming?" panggil seseorang itu. Sungmin yang tadi sibuk meringis dan mengelus bokongnya dengan segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia membulatkan mata kelincinya. "Kyu?" Sungmin langsung berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ming!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat. "Ukh! Kyu? Waeyo? Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru? Dan kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Aku sudah menunggumu dari jam 3 tadi, loh." Ujar Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Mainhae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya. Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Waeyo?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin. Ia terus saja memeluk Sungmin, bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada namja manis itu.

Sungmin pun membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menikmati pelukkan Kyuhyun dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Cukup lama Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati pelukkan hangat suaminya, ia lalu mulai membuka matanya.

Namja manis itu terkejut, ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat seorang yeoja tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tangan yang membawa balok kayu.

Yeoja itu tampak tidak asing baginya.

"Cih! Kalian bermesraan di depanku di saat aku sedang merasa sakit?" gumam yeoja itu. Sungmin dengan segera memutar posisinya dengan Kyuhyun saat melihat yeoja itu mengayunkan balok kayu itu kea rah Kyuhyun.

BUKKHH!

"Eeeh!?" kaget Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menariknya dan memutar posisi mereka, dan mendenga pekikan kesakitan dari Sungmin. Omona! Apa yang dilakukan oleh yeoja itu? Victoria memukul Sungmin?

"Ya!" Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan yeoja itu, ia tampak baru menyadari perbuatannya dan hanya berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan balok kayu yang masih berada di tangannya. Khilaf, mungkin?

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara terdengar marah.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun melempar ponsel Sungmin yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke arah kaki Victoria, namun tidak sampai mengenai yeoja itu. Biarlah ponsel mahal itu hancur, Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesal dengan yeoja itu. Bahkan jika ada truk di sekitar sini, mungkin namja tampan itu juga akan melempar truk itu ke yeoja menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun hendak berjalan ke arah Victoria saat merasa Sungmin hampir terjatuh ke tanah. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menahan berat badan Sungmin yang mungkin kehilangan kesadarannya.

Victoria meremas ujung baju yang tengah ia kenakan. Yeoja itu tampak gemetaran dan ketakutan. Ia ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi. Namja itu tampak seperti monster dengan api-api di matanya.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ia menatap Victoria dengan tatapan evilnya yang sangat tajam. Aura evil menguar dari tubuhnya.

"APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRANMU, EOH?!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada marah. Tangannya yang merengkuh Sungmin tampak bergetar.

"Ming! Ming! Gwaenchana? Irreona!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Sungmin.

"Irreo-ah! Ming-ah!" Kyuhyun tampak kaget dan terduduk di tanah dengan kepala Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya. Mungkin Sungmin sepenuhnya telah kehilangan kesadarannya hingga Kyuhyun tidak mampu menahannya.

Tangan namja tampan itu terlihat mengepal.

"APA MAUMU, HAH?! Ini yang kau inginkan?! Kau ingin melukai Sungmin, eoh!? Kau ingin menghancurkan hubungan kami!? Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU ASALKAN KAU TIDAK MENYENTUH DAN MENYAKITI SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosinya. Bagaimanapun juga, yang berada di depannya saat ini adalah yeoja. Sangat tidak elit jika ia memaki-maki dan memukul yeoja, bukan?

Ia memeluk Sungmin yang terbaring di pangkuannya seraya terus mendesak Victoria. Oh God… Ini sudah keterlaluan… Setelah membohongi dan membuat Sungmin menunggu lama di taman bermain ini, yeoja itu menyakiti namja yang sangat ia cintai ini?

"Kau keterlaluan, noona! Kau bukan lagi noonaku yang dulu! Kau yang sekarang ini," Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan sinis. "Tampak seperti iblis, bahkan lebih!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sarkastik, kata-kata yang singkat namun menusuk.

Victoria membelalakkan matanya. "Kyu!"

"APA? Kau ingin apa lagi?! Kau sudah menghancurkan hari-hari bahagia kami, sekarang kau ingin apa? Uang? Harta? Ingin melihat kami menderita? Oke! Aku akan memberikannya, noona! Asalkan kau tidak menyakiti Sungmin dan mengganggu kami lagi!"

Kyuhyun lalu menunduk dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir. "Irreona, Ming! Irreona…!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Bukan itu yang kumau!" jawab Victoria dengan sedikit teriakkan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Victoria dengan tatapan tajamnya. Victoria mendengus ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan semarah itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Apa maumu? Apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mendesak. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Ia lelah menghadapi yeoja yang terus-terus saja mengganggu kehidupannya.

Victoria hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Jawab aku!" kesal Kyuhyun. Ia lalu kembali berusaha membangunkan Sungmin.

Victoria mengangkat kepalanya. "AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MELIHATKU! AKU HANYA INGIN PERHATIAN DARIMU! AKU INGIN KAU TAHU SEBERAPA BESAR CINTAKU! DAN… Aku berharap kau bisa menerima perasaanku…" jawab Victoria dengan nada lirih pada kalimat terakhirnya. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, ia menangis dan terisak.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mengkhawatirkan dan membangunkan Sungmin pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tertawa miris.

"Haha! Menerimamu, noona? Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, kau hanyalah teman lamaku, noona. Dan saat ini aku telah memiliki seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti hal itu, noona!" kesal Kyuhyun. rasanya ingin sekali ia menggelindingkan yeoja itu ke dalam laut.

"Jadi, aku harus membiarkanmu bahagia bersama namja ini, eoh?! Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu dan mengejarmu sejak dulu! Sebelum adanya namja ini! Dan sekarang, lihatlah! Namja ini dengan mudahnya masuk dalam kehidupan kita dan mengambilmu dariku! Dengan mudahnya dia merebutmu dariku!" bentak Victoria seraya menunjuk Sungmin matanya masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia mendengus kesal. "Kau pikir mudah untuk membuatku jatuh padanya? Sebelum kau bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia bukanlah Sungmin yang sekarang! Sungmin yang kau lihat sekarang ini adalah Sungmin yang telah merasakan penderitaan dan sakit dulu, di saat aku sangat membencinya! Dia bisa membuatku jatuh padanya bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya, noona!" Victoria terdiam, ia tampak tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah!" pinta Kyuhyun. Victoria menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun ia pernah diusir dari rumah Kyuhyun, namun yang kali ini berbeda. Namja yang sangat ia cintai itu, Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya pergi… Pergi dari hidupnya, bukan dari taman bermain ini…

"Kau!" kesal Victoria. "Apa? Kau marah padaku? Kau ingin memukulku yang telah membuatmu kesal? Kau ingin membunuhku? Lakukan saja! Lakukan! Aku rela melakukannya, asalkan aku bisa melindungi Sungmin!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya. "Kyu… Kau berubah, Kyu… Kau bukanlah Kyuhyun yang kukenal dulu." Ujar Victoria.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah… Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya? Aku hanya muak, kesal, dan lelah! Kaulah yang berubah, noona! Kaulah yang telah membuatku semakin membencimu! Kau membuatku muak dengan semua sikapmu yang seperti ini, noona! Pergilah! Pergi dari kehidupanku! Aku malas melihatmu yang sekarang ini!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan datar namun masih terdengar amarah dari nada bicaranya itu.

Victoria menahan agar tangisannya tidak meledak lagi seperti tadi. Rasanya seperti seribu parang yang menancap di hatinya. Sakit… Rasanya kata-kata Kyuhyun kali ini sungguh mengena di hatinya. Mungkinkah selama ini ia telah menyakiti namja yang sangat ia cintai itu?

Pltaakk!

Kyuhyun memandangi balok kayu yang tadinya berada di genggaman Victoria kini telah tergeletak di atas tanah. Ia lalu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sungmin. Angin malam terasa sangat dingin, jangan sampai namja manis yang sangat ia cintai ini merasa kedinginan.

"Haaah-arraseo…" Victoria mengusap mata kirinya dan tertawa kecil. "Arraseo…" Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dengan heran dan juga takut-takut. Takut yeoja ini tiba-tiba berbuat nekat atau tiba-tiba menjadi tidak waras.

"Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa memaksamu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang pantas menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu. Jika memang ini pilihanmu, aku… Aku akan menghargaimu. Banyak yang bilang, lebih baik melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia meskipun diri sendiri kesakitan. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang susah dan tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan, tapi… Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Kyu…"

Victoria berjalan mundur. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae... Mianhae…" ujar Victoria dengan lirih. Ia berjalan mundur semakin menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seraya tersenyum miris. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Oh ya," Victoria membalikkan badannya. "Hanya ingin memberitahu saja, besok lusa, aku akan kembali ke Australia untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Mungkin sesekali aku akan kembali ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi appa dan eommaku, dan juga mungkin melihat keadaanmu dan istrimu." Ujar Victoria seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Noona… Mianhae.." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Meskipun ia masih merasa sangat marah dan kesal dengan Victoria, namun ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membentak yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya lagi. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kehidupannya dan Bunny Mingnya yang tercinta.

Eh?! Kelihatannya uri Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu.

"Ming! Irreona! Ming…! Neo gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun tampak khawatir. Kyuhyun kembali bergetar. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada namja yang sangat ia cintai ini. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin tampak membuka sebelah matannya. "Ming?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sungmin lalu membukan sebelah matanya lagi dan menunjukkan senyum kelincinya. Kyuhyun semakin heran dibuat oleh namja manis itu.

"Neo… Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin lalu mendudukkan dirinya. "Mm! Nan gwaenchana…"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan tersenyum lega. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukkan eratnya. "Untnglah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat khawatir padamu, sangat khawatir sampai aku ingin mati saja jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu-ah… Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Loh? Kok bisa? Tadi yeoja itu 'kan memukulmu dengan keras. Kau tidak kesakitan? Atau setidaknya pingsan, gitu?" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi? Maksudmu, aku harus pingsan saat Victoria memukulku? Begitukah?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aniyo… Maksudku, syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa." Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau lupa? Aku ini anggota martial art, dan aku ini namja, mana mungkin langsung pingsan hanya karena pukulan itu? Eerr… Yaahh, meskipun pukulannya tadi cukup keras dan sampai sekarang masih terasa sakit…" Sungmin memijat-mijat bahu dan tengkuknya yang tadi sempat terhajar balok kayu.

"Kalau kau tidak pingsan, jadi untuk apa kau memejamkan mata dan tertidur seperti tadi? Aku sangat khawatir, kupikir kau pingsan."

"Mianhae… Tadi aku hanya pura-pura pingsan, aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Biarlah kau dan Victoria yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika aku ikut campur dalam perdebatan kalian, bisa-bisa akan mempersulit keadaan. Jadi, aku lebih memilih diam dan pura-pura pingsan saja." Jelas Sungmin dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari tatapan evil dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya…! Kau pura-pura pingsan begitu membuatku sangat khawatir dan hampir menangis, tahu?!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan evil yang terlihat kesal. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. "Itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku~!" ujar Sungmin seraya menyentil hidung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 19.07.

"Umm… Karena kita sudah berada di sini, mungkin lebih baik kita bermain saja dulu di sini. Kajja! Pelepasan kembang apinya masih ada, ayo kita lihat!" Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan segera menuju ke keramaian, tempat pelepasan kembang api.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kibum tampak duduk di kursi taman kecil yang berada di depan rumahnya. Namja manis namun berwajah datar itu tampak sedang menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menikmati bintang-bintang yang tampak bersinar di langit kelam itu.

Kibum mengangkat tangan kanannya, seakan ingin menyentuh bintang-bintang itu. Ohh~ Entah kenapa rasanya ingin mengambil satu dari beribu bintang yang ada di langit itu.

Merasa itu adalah hal yang bodoh, Kibum dengan perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menikmati hembusan angin malam.

"Kibum-ah…" Kibum menghirup udara malam yang terasa sangat segar itu. "Kibum-ah…" Kibum mengernyit. Sepertinya seseorang memanggilnya.

Namja dengan julukan Snow White itu lalu menoleh ke belakang. Kibum terdiam, ia hanya terdiam menatap namja yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siwon hyung?" gumam Kibum saat namja itu, Siwon, telah duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa duduk di luar? Tidak dingin?" tanya Siwon. Kibum tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang, sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihat bintang dan menikmati udara malam, hyung." Jawab Kibum.

"Tapi angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit, lho. Apalagi kau tidak memakai jaket." Ujar Siwon. Ya, saat ini Kibum hanya memakai kaos biru tua dengan celana panjang parasutnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum. Ohh~ Tidak tahukah namja itu kalau senyumnya itu bisa membunuh semua makhluk yang berada di sekitarnya?

Kibum tampak terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh punggungnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah kiri, dimana Siwon tengah duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya.

Namja tampan itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Jaket yang tadi Siwon kenakan kini tengah bertengger di bahu dan punggung Kibum.

"Hyung…" Kibum hendak melepas jaket itu dan mengembalikannya pada Siwon. Namun, Siwon menahan tangannya dan malah semakin mengeratkan jaketnya pada Kibum.

"Pakailah, jangan sampai kau sakit, malam ini cuacanya sangat dingin." Ujar Siwon seraya menunjukkan senyumannya yang mampu membuat readers meleleh.

Kibum hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kibum-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ujar Siwon. Kibum menoleh pada Siwon. "Ne? Tanyakan saja."

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Besok, orang yang sangat aku cintai berulang tahun. Menurutmu, aku harus memberi apa untuknya?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum terdiam. Entahlah… Rasanya hatinya kini terasa sakit dan berdetak dengan sangat cepat. 'Orang yang sangat Siwon hyung cintai?' batin Kibum. Rasanya, Kibum ingin menangis dan berteriak dengan keras saat ini juga. Ohh, ingat! Jaga image di depan Siwon, Kibum-ah~

Kibum tersenyum kecil, senyum miris tepatnya. "Ulang tahun? Umm… Mungkin lebih baik jika kau memberinya sebuket bunga mawar, hyung." Jawab Kibum yang berusaha menjawab senormal mungkin, menahan dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Hmm… Bunga mawar? Kau suka bunga mawar?" Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hah?"

"Kau suka bunga mawar, tidak?" ulang Siwon. "Aku?" tanya Kibum seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Di saat ulang tahunmu besok, kau suka tidak kalau aku memberimu sebuket bunga mawar?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum terdiam dan menatap Siwon, mencerna perkataan Siwon. Besok? Maksud dari kata 'ulang tahunmu' itu apa?

Kibum membelalakkan matanya. 'Besok hari apa? Besok tanggal berapa?' batin Kibum heboh.

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat tampang Kibum yang terlihat kebingungan sendiri.

"Hari ini tanggal 20…" ujar Siwon. Kibum menatap Siwon. "Besok… Ulang tahunku?" tanyanya. Siwon tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja." Ujarnya seraya mengacak pelan rambut Kibum.

Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menatap Siwon. "Jadi, maksudmu tadi…"

"Kaulah orangnya. Kaulah orang yang sangat kucintai itu." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. "So, will you be my boyfriend?" tanya Siwon. Kibum masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, namja manis itu tampak menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon tersenyum. Dengan segera, namja tampan itu menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. "Mianhae, selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini aku menjauhimu." Ujar Siwon dengan masih memeluk Kibum.

Kibum terdiam, namun kemudian membalas pelukkan Siwon dan mengangguk. "Gwaenchana, hyung."

Siwon lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap namja yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Kibum lalu memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Siwon masih terus mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hingga akhirnya…

Siwon tersenyum tertahan melihat Kibum yang dengan polosnya memejamkan matanya. Dengan segera, Siwon menyentil hidung Kibum. Kibum pun lalu membuka kedua matanya data merasakan hidungnya yang sedikit kesakitan.

Siwon lalu mengecup lama kening Kibum. "Saranghae…" ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan menyentuh pucuk kepala Kibum. Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Nado saranghae."

Siwon tersenyum. "Di sini dingin, sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam dan tidur. Besok kita sekolah dan ada rapat OSIS." Ujar Siwon. Kibum menghela napasnya. "Ne, rapat OSIS~"

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Pulang sekolah, kita makan siang bersama, ne?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Ne."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Uwaah~" Mata Sungmin tampak berbinar saat melihat pemandangan kota yang sangat indah. Ya, kota Seoul sangatlah indah jika dilihat dari atas sini. Saat ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah menaiki kincir raksasa yang jika sudah berada di puncak, maka kau akan bisa menikmati indahnyan Seoul dari atas sini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela kincir raksasa ke Kyuhyun. Dengan senyuman manisnya, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Indah sangat indah, Kyu…" ujarnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mungkin bagi Sungmin pemandangan di luar sana sangatlah indah, namun bagi Kyuhyun, namja yang duduk di depannya inilah yang paling indah.

"Kyu! Lihat! Kembang api yang paling utama sudah dilepaskan!" ujar Sungmin antusias. Dengan mata berbinar, Sungmin terus saja memandangi kembang api utama yang baru saja dilepaskan.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari suaminya, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam. Ohhh… Jarang sekali ia melihat suaminya yang tampan nan evil ini tersenyum tulus dan senang padanya. Bukan berarti tidak pernah loh ya, hanya jarang saja~

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kau senang sekali memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini. Mungkin ini kencan pertama kita?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne, aku juga baru menyadarinya." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sungmin. ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan paha Sungmin yang sedang duduk dengan manis.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka secara perlahan.

Cukup lama dalam suasana seperti itu, Kyuhyun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin dengan perlahan. Hanya menjauhkan beberapa centi saja. Jadi, wajah mereka saat ini masih sangat dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak 5 centi.

"Happy dating day, Lee Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun yang lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin.

Happy dating, KyuMin~ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After they went home~ At 21.45…**

"Hwaa~ Menyenangkan sekali, Kyu~!" ujar Sungmin saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam rumah. Namja manis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Melelahkan sih, tapi sangat menyenangkan. Ia lalu memijat-mijat bahunya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"Ne, hari yang paling menyenangkan, Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia lalu ikut duduk di samping Sungmin. "Perlu kuobati, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin sibuk memijat bahunya. "Umm… Mungkin bahu dan tengkukku membiru." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jamkkaman, aku ambilkan obat dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang lalu berdiri.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari sana, suara bel berbunyi. Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil obat. Ia lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Siapa sih yang malam-malam datang bertamu?

"Annyeong, Kyu~!" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan sapaan tiba-tiba itu. Sungmin beranjak dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Jaejoong hyung?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Yunho, sang suami, yang berdiri di samping namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat kecil.

"Hyung? Ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke sini? Mana suaramu tadi sangat keras lagi, mengganggu saja. Bagaimana kalau tetangga bangun? Kau ingin dihajar ramai-ramai?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ohh~ Ternyata uri evil masih kesal dengan Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu telah membuka kartu masa kecilnya dulu di depan Sungmin. Tentang ia yang dimasukkan ke kloset oleh eommanya dulu~

"Ihh! Tega sekali kau mendoakanku seperti itu!" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah merengut. Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Waeyo, Jae-hyung? Ada keperluan, 'kah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Begini… Untuk seminggu ini, Yunho harus bertugas rapat di Jepang, dan aku akan mengikuti olimpiade di Singapore. Dan malam ini kami sudah akan berangkat. Jadi, dari kami berdua tidak ada yang bisa menjaga atau membawa Onew dan Taemin. Jadi, bisakah kalian berdua menjaga mereka untuk seminggu ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh harap. Namja cantik itu melancarkan kitty eyesnya.

Sedangkan Yunho, ia menggandeng Onew dan Taemin yang baru saja turun dari mobil mereka. Kyuhyun kaget, cengo, dan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia tersenyum meskipun sedikit terkejut.

"Onew? Taemin?" panggil Sungmin.

"Ahjumma~! Ahjucci~! Annyeong~!" sapa Onew dan Taemin bersamaan. "Mwo? menjaga mereka untuk seminggu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk. "Mianhae jika ini akan mengganggu kalian, tapi kami tidak tahu ingin menitipkan mereka ke siapa lagi. Kalianlah satu-satunya yang pernah menjaga anak-anak kami." Ujar Yunho.

"Hanya semingguuuu saja. Bisakah?" tanya Jaejoong. Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja bisa!" jawabnya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu masih cengo. "Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Kyu… Bukankah kau juga sangat merindukan mereka?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk Onew dan Taemin yang hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Arraseo, kami akan menjaga mereka. Kalian pergilah dan serahkan mereka pada kami." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Yunho tersenyum. "Gamsahamnida, kami akan pulang secepatnya. Mianhae jika mereka menyusahkan kalian." Ujar Yunho. Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Gwaenchana, kami senang, kok." Kyuhyun juga ikut mengangguk.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, aku serahkan mereka pada kalian." Ujae Jaejoong.

Yunho berjongkok, mensejajarkan ubuhnya dengan anak-anaknya. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

"Chagiya, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ne? Jangan menyusahkan ahjussi dan ahjumma, ne? Makanlah yang banyak dan teratur, jangan sampai kelaparan dan sakit, ya. Eomma dan appa akan pulang secepatnya. Arra?" tanya Jaejoong pada Onew dan Taemin.

Onew dan Taemin mengangguk. "Alla, eomma~" Jawab kedua bocah imut itu dengan senyuman lebar mereka.

"Jadilah anak baik-baik dan jangan nakal, arraseo? Saranghae, chagiya." Ujar Yunho seraya mengecup kening Onew dan Taemin secara bergantian.

"Allaceo, appa. Nado calanghae~" jawab Onew dan Taemin. "Saranghae." Jaejoong juga mengecup kening Onew dan Taemin.

"Nado calanghae, eomma~" Onew dan Taemin secara serempak memeluk Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Nah! Eomma dan appa harus berangkat sekarang. Jaga diri kalian, ne? Pye-pye~!" Onew dan Taemin membalas lambaian eomma dan appa mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah… Gomawo ne atas bantuan kalian. Kami sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah ingin membantu kami. Jeongmal gomawo." ujar Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil dengan jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo, Jae-hyung. Kami senang menjaga mereka." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne, tenanglah, kami akan menjaga mereka dengan baik, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan Onew dan Taemin.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ne? Annyeong!"

Onew dan Taemin melambaikan tangan mereka hingga mobil orang tua mereka tak tampak lagi.

"Kajja! Kita masuk ke dalam, di luar sini sangat dingin." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng Onew dan Taemin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ahjumma~ Ahjucci~ Taem lapal… Ayo kita makan~!"

"Mwo? Bukankah tadi kita cudah makan dengan appa dan eomma? Kenapa Taem lapal lagi~?" tanya Onew.

"Entahlah, New hyung~ Caat campai di cini, Taem tiba-tiba jadi lapal… Taem lindu dengan macakan Cungmin ahjumma dan cuapan Kyuhyun ahjucci~ Ayo kita makan~!"

"Hahahha, arraseo, arraseo. Ahjumma akan buatkan kalian makanan. Kajja! Ahjumma akan masak untuk kalian~!"

"Ne~! Onew dan Taem ingin ahjucci yang cuapin~"

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja, Kyu…"

"Haaah… Arraseo, arraseo."

"Yeeyy! Ahjucci baik, deh~"

"Kami lindu ahjucci dan ahjumma~"

"Nado~ Ahjumma dan ahjussi juga merindukan kalian. Iya, 'kan, Kyu?"

"I-iya, iya…"

"Hahhaha!"

**~END~**

Uwaaah~ *jogging di depan kamar Kyumin* *plaakk*

Mian yah kalau updatenya lama *banget*. Ini chap terakhir dari ff ini… ^^

Author sungmin berterima kasih pada readers yang udah setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini dan setia mengikuti jalan ceritanya… ^^ Jeongmal gomawo… *deep bow*

Oh ya, yang minta NC-annya KyuMin, mian yah~ Author belum bisa buat NC-nya… ._. Author masih di bawah umur, jadi gak bisa n gak pinter buat yang NC-an gitu… ._. *pasang tampang polos* #plaakkk

Mianhae yah~ *bow again*

Mianhae, author gak bisa balas satu-persatu reviewnya… Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae… *bow*

Awalnya author berencana membalas satu-persatu reviewnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ini sangat tidak memungkinkan bagi author untuk membalas 100 lebih reviewers… ;_; Tangan bisa jadi keriting nih~ *plaakk*

Mianhae, sekali lagi author minta maaf… *deep bow* m(_ _)m

(^/\^)

**Special thanks buat readers author yang udah setia ngereview, membaca dan mengikuti jalan cerita FF ini… ^^::**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, KyuMin's SPY, Kim Soo Hyun**, **Kanaya, BbuingBbuing137,** **Freychullie**, **Min shi hyun, sha, Chikyumin, Guest, KimShippo, niyalaw, ryeosomNia14, loveiskyu, winecoup134, rinura137, desroschan, yunteukwon, CarolineElf, Turtle, ayuhyunki, Ayu Kyumin, Eka Cloudy, AIDASUNGJIN, is0live89, min190196, Anami Hime, Rachma99, Jo youngwoo, Cho Kyu Chely, farchanie01, Guest, MegaKyu, vina8402, shiRan-chan, SparkyuCassie, nahanakyu, beibhy kyuminalways89, reaRelf, Hyuk's banana, desi2121, Yukina Itou Sephiienna, olive1315, Qhia503, MinnieGalz, Vie Joyers3424, cho dizma joyer, Guest, nikyunmin, Ms. KMS, niea sarang, cherrizka980826, Cho Miku, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, jiraniats, revakyumin, Han Neul Ra, clouds1489, BABYKYUTEMIN, triple3r, ChaaChulie247, 333LG, Anonymouss, KS, Princess kyumin, annie pumpkins, Kim Eun Ri, Vhentea, Rima KyuMin Elf, Cho fani, nony, Yukka ChoLee, kyunny, Hong Joo Hyun, Imcherlonntan, Rosa Damascena, christina, wookiesomnia, Tika, felia, kyurin minnie, CMYoung137, park ji hyun, Jaylyn Rui, Keys47, stephani. , Huang Sung-hyun, sansan, kim nana, aku suka ff, astia morichan, ChwangMine95, SparKSomniA0321, Keyrin, Evil Thieves, Ini Just Min, SparkYooRin, ayuni, Miyoori29, Aura Afira, Park ji Ra, Stephanie Choi, yuliafebry, cmutzninot, wulandarydesy, susi susanti, ck mendokusei, wookyu, maria8, winiELFgaemgyu, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Guest, mita sarang-min, lovely HeeMin, Keyra Kyuunie, keisyayunjae, citcitcit, , Nakajima Yuki, SaranghaeKyumin, Guest, just kyuMin, ghea, Choi Rai Sa, .92, Park Ri Yeon, wiendzbica, evilminnie14, revaelf, idez lv hallyu, dhia bintang**

Jeongmal gomawo untuk dukungan dan review yang selama ini readers berikan pada author… Author sungguh berterima kasih pada readers semua… ^^ *deep bow*

Untuk FF ini, jika ada kesalahan dari author, baik penulisan ataupun kesalahan-kesalahan lain, author minta maaf, ne? ^^

Okedeh, sekian dulu ya untuk chap terkahir ini…

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


End file.
